Doggy Biscuits and Crow Feathers
by BarelyRamsey14503
Summary: Everyone has read fictions when we go to their world, but what would happen if our roles were reversed? This is what's happening to Michelle Kendall and her niece Pahu when six unexpected guests pop up. Of course, her being a teenager, trouble ensues with a certain someone (I suck at summaries, but still read) There are also more characters than listed too
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story! Undertaker is one of my FAVORITE characters, aside from of course Grell! I got the idea of this one, just by thinking if it, along with a story I read. I'm nit so sure what it was called ir who it wad by, but the OC was a witch who cursed by using different types if cards. Literally. She would say, "Son of an ace!" Or something like that. If anyone remembers or happens to know what I'm talking about, tell me so I can know.

Hmm, what else? Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER!

"WAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

I woke up with a groan and turned over to face the crib that was on the other side of the room. I looked at my phone and groaned again.

"C'monnn! It's 2 in the morning! You can't wait to eat like other regular people?!" I asked to the yelling baby in her crib. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, hushing her cries.

"Shh, shh, shh, its okayyy, mommy's here, don't cry," I said, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen and heating up a small bottle with her milk inside of it.

She shoved it away with a loud ear piercing cry and continued to writ her in my arms. "Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you!? Do you need a diaper cha-" I stopped when a sickening smell penetrated the air and I plugged my nose.

"I stand corrected."

I sat her down on the baby seat thingy and grabbed a few diapers and a plastic bag. "Wow, for a baby you sure do smell bad Pahu," I scolded lightly before squishing her face with mine.

"THATS MY LITTLE GIRL! ALREADY SHOWING THE TRUE POWER OF YOUR NAME! PATU PAHU SURELY DOES SUIT YOU I JUST KNEW IT!" I praised, lifting her up into the air before sitting her back down.

Well, since I'm already up and awake, how about a bath hn?" I asked her and started to run the warm water to form a bath. "Mom said that it should be alright for you to eat while in the bath," I told the baby who was splashing happily at the water while I undressed.

"So, what scent today? Sweet Touch, or KickBack?" I said holding up two homemade scented body wash for her to pick. She cooed and gave me a toothless grin before grabbing a random bottle and banging it against the side of the tub.

"Alright, kickback it is then," I said, stepping into the water and putting her on my lap so her back was in the front part of my raised kegs and her face was facing me. I squeezed a little bit of the also into the palm if my hand and started to rub it in her soft baby hairs. She giggled before leaning back onto my legs and tossing her head over my knee, happily drinking from her bottle.

I leaned back, letting my dreads soak in the water with the soap and began to hum a small tune while rubbing Pahu's hair in circles.

" He nani lua o'le

Ku'u wehi o na lani

He kilohana 'oe

Na'u e pulama mau

Ho'olu i ka poli e

Mehana i ke anu e

I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love

Mau loa ke aloha

I ko pu'uwai hamama

He u'i lani 'oe

Na'u e malama mau

Aia i ka la'i e

Hemolele i ka malie

I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love

In this place that I love"

I looked down at the sleeping baby who had curled up against me, her tiny hand pulling my finger into her fist while she slept. I smiled at the scene and sat her down on a dry towel.

I got out if the tub, reaching down the unplug the drain when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I shrieked and tried to pull back, but when a second hand grabbed me again, I yelled a little louder and frantically tried to yank my hand out if the tub.

One foot on the site of the tub, the other standing ground while both hands tried to pry themselves free. When the random hand let go, I flew back and landed against the door with a loud thud. Pahu wiggled around n her towel uncomfortably, a soft whine coming from her lips.

My eyes widened and I reached over to grab her when two figures appeared from the tub with a tiny flash of light. I recognized them immediately and gasped. I grabbed Pahu and tucked her inside of the soft towel and higher her to my chest.

"Y-you're...b-but how?!" I pointed a shaky finger in front of the two men sitting in the tub covered from head to toe in water. One was dressed in all black, and really tall with wine colored eyes, and the other one was extremely short and had an eye patch on, dressed in fancy clothes.

I looked confusedly at the two people before I screamed and ran out the room, slamming it behind me. "Wh-what the hell?!" I yelled, wrapping a towel around me. The bathroom door creaked open to reveal Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive.

"Miss, please calm down we are just as confused as you are-" Sebastian started off, but I cut him off. "Back up Back up BACK UP! THIS IS RAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEEE!" I yelled, backing up against the fridge door.

"It is not considered rape if I haven't even touched you yet."

"Demon!"

He flinched at what I yelled and fuel held a hand to his forehead. "Sebastian, put a muffle on her or something," he groaned and pointed to me. I get a hand grab my shoulder from the creaked open fridge door. I slowly turned my head over on ny shoulder and saw a large hand with long pointy black nails that had gripped my shoulder.

"Guah heheheheheheheee," the go ice said as a head peeked through the crack, a flash of yellow-green eyes showing through.

"Eek!" I squealed, jumping on too of the counter, wrapping Pahu back in my arms, who i had slightly woken up and was now whining.

A man with long black robes, a black top hat, and a grey sash stepped out of the fridge, grey hair with a single braid swaying out along with him as he went.

"My, hi my little Eaarl~," he cooed with an eerie smile adorning his face as he stepped closer to me. "Seems as if we scared the little mouse away~"

"Undertaker?!" Ciel asked shocked as the man returned to his side. "Hiii~" Undertaker said with a little wave in his direction. I pressed the button near my head and a shotgun sprung up into my hands along with a pair of baby earmuffs.

I put the earmuffs on Pahu so she wouldn't wake up from the noise. "What are you three doing here? Don't tell me Grell is next-"

"SEBAS CHAANNN~!"

I deadpanned as the redhaired reaper leaped through the freaking TV screen and ran towards Sebastian, but ended up falling face first into the floor.

"Hm? Where are we?" Grell asked before turning his eyes on me and Pahu. "Aww! How cute! If only Bassy would let me bare his child, I would look like her!" He whined, blowing a kiss in his direction, for it to bounce off his head and fall on the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MR. SEBASTIAN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AMMM!" A loud childish voice wailed from the pantry to reveal a sad and puffy eyed Finny.

"Miss, please put down the gun. We would just like to know where we are, that's all," Sebastian said, trying to take the gun away from me.

"Yeah, and I would like to know what all of you are doing here! You aren't even real!" I yelled pointing a finger at all of the men in the room. Pahu opened her eyes and frowned, her eyes watering and mouth puckering up, and fists clenching around my arm in a death grip.

She started stuttering at first and started to squirm around in my arms, before breaking out in an earsplitting scream.

"Hey! Tell that damn baby to shut the hell up! Some people are tying to sleep!" An angry voice yelled from outside. I rolled my eyes and rolled up the window to yell back out at the man,"I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU TOO! TELL YOUR BOOTY CALLS TO ORGASM MORE QUIETLY! IM SURE YOUR WIFE CAN HEAR THEM EVERYTIME SHE LEAVES FOR WORK!"

I heard a guffaw of laughter behind me and saw Undertaker snickering from behind his sleeve. "O-okay, all of you, just...go, sit on the couch, don't move," I said tiredly and running a hand through my hair and walking off into my room. "If anyone else happens to pop by, tell them to sit too."

I put Pahu in her crib, which she rolled around and continued to cry in until I picked her up. She cooed and latched onto a lock of my hair and played with it. I sighed and brought back a few of her toys to play with and a little play mat.

When I walked back out, sure enough, another person had shown up, and was making a lot of noise. Why is it that Ronald seemed to have at least a little common sense in the manga?

I sighed quietly and sat everything down on the couch. Language crawled back on my lap to eat my finger and my hair, also t to drool like a dog on my sweatpants that I had-thankfully- changed into.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked through my teeth, as my eyes felt super heavy and lidded. "We would also like to know that too Miss?" Sebastian left the word hanging so he could know my name.

I ignored that part and finished talking, leaving him to glare at me with glowing beady eyes. While doing this, Pahu turned around to look at everyone with her head tilted sideways, but when she locked eyes with Sebastian, she shrieked and moved closer to me, beginning to cry.

I glared at him with hate. "Could you put those things back to normal and not try to scare her please?" His eyes widened and he stared back at me with the same eyes.

"They don't frighten you?"

"I've seen you pull that trick too many times to count buddy. I know you're a demon too," I mouthed in his direction. Ciel looked taken aback and Sebastian just gave me a closed eye smile.

"It seems that you know all of us well. Have you been stalking us?" Ciel asked with a narrowed glare. "No, I have much more things to do in my time alone." I tilted my head to Pahu. "Though, I can say I do know all of you...in a way."

"Care to explaain~?" Undertaker asked with a light giggle at the end.

"Uh...sure? I guess? Gimme like five minutes first," I said, getting up and walking over into the kitchen to heat up her baby food. I went towards the pantry and growled underneath my breath. "Who ate my chips?!" I yelled and walked into the living room, looking directly at Ronald who hid it behind the couch cushions, also a chip in mid bite.

"Ha ha, well, you can have the rest," he said nervously and reached out the bag full of crumbs. I face palmed and went back in after her a applesauce was ready.

"Alright. So, this is the thing. This isn't the world that you all live in. It is the future, but a different kind. Here in this land, all if you are in a really popular tv show called Black Butler, or in another language, Kuroshitsuji. A lot of people watch it too, so there are more people than me who know about the show. Though, in this world you all don't exist, only on the screens," I explained to them.

"So how much do you know about us?" Fuel asked, leaning on his palms.

"Hey, Finny, can you do me a favor please?" U asked the boy who wasn't really paying attention, instead looking around the house. He snapped his head towards me and ran over with a broad grin.

"Yeah sure! What do ya need?" He asked happily.

"Do you mind feeding Pahu in the other room? When she's finished, you can just burp her and start playing with her toys," i said, handing the baby off to him.

His eyes widened and he shook his hands in front of him. "Oh, no no no no no, I can't do that. Ya see, I have a lot of strength, and I may squish her-"

"No you won't, I trust you," I said with a smile hand put her in his arms. He smiled before running off into one of the random rooms.

"Ahem, well. I know that shorty over here made a contract with Sebastian after his parents died in a fire. Sebastian loves cats, and hates dogs. Undertaker, you're a reaper, along with Grell and Ronald over there. Ciel, you're engaged to Lizzie. Sebastian you have black nails and you have a Faustian contract on your left hand, and Ciel has his on his right eye. Sebastian's a demon, uhhhhhhhhhhhmmm, Grell you have a massive crush on Bassy right there too. I think that's pretty much it," I said after I had counted off everything I could remember about the show.

"The little mouse seems to know a lot about us hm~?" Undertaker giggled into his sleeve.

"I have one question. Is your daughter's real name really Pahu?" Ronald asked with a snort. "Her real name is Patu Pahu. It mean Beating Drums in a language called Maori. She sent my daughter anyways, she's my niece," I said with a puff.

Ronald snorted again at her name and held his side. "If you have a problem with her name, go to her parents grave and complain about it to them," I said to him. He stopped laughing and just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

"So how much of this, Black Butler does it show of us?" Ciel asked, apparently interested in what I was saying.

"It kinda focuses on you and Sebastian mainly, but in other episodes or chapters- oh yeah, its also a book too- they show everyone else too. I'm just not sure what part you guys came from yet..." I trailed off.

Obviously if Tell and Ronald was there, Madam Red is already dead, that ship sank, they didn't seem so shocked when I said Undertaker was a Reaper, so if this is based on the anime, then they haven't or they probably have fought Ash, but if not, then he should probably be just out of school then? I thought to myself.

"If this helps any much, the angel is dead and so far, there hasn't been any commotion from the Queen," Ciel said. I did a tiny fist pump. Good thing Alois isn't here. I really don't like him.

"Well, have you all tried to go back?" I asked the group.

"Actually we can go back," Sebastian said with a smirk. I frowned at him and waved a hand about. "Well?! What are you all waiting for? Why are you still here?" I asked, confused as to why they haven't left yet.

"We find you mighty amusing~" Undertaker giggled to me, poking one of my cheeks.

I frowned at them. "You all aren't leaving anytime soon are you?" I sighed to them.

"Nope!"

"I'll have some Earl Grey tea with milk and honey. For breakfast I'll be eating-"

"Cereal, apple sauce, eggs, bacon, sausage, scrapple, and biscuits. This isn't your era, and in my house, you aren't an Earl. Meaning you aren't a butler, so stop doing that!" I yelled at Sebastian who was going through my fridge and kitchen, looking for who knows what.

"You have abosolutely no cooking material at all, how do you even survive?" Sebastian asked as he sat down at the counter and watched me cook.

"Its only been me and Pahu in here, so I don't see a reason why I have to buy a bunch of crap," I said. "You guys want some pancakes too?" I asked, turning around to look at the mob who were in the room.

"Sure thing!" Ronald said happily as he drank Minute Maid out if the carton. I frowned at him and snatched it away. "Don't drink this one!" I yelled at him, before handing him a different flavored one.

"Have this one instead. That ones my favorite," I said, wiping off the other carton and drinking from it.

"FINNY! BRING PAHU IN HERE SO YOU CAN EAT!" I yelled into the long hallways to get his attention.

Sure enough, not evenas so in as the words left my mouth, Finny came bolting through the hallways with Pahu in his arms m both of them giggling.

"Well, I'll take the Young Master's food to his bedroom-" Sebastian said, reaching out to grab a plate full of breakfast. "Nuh uh. Shorty here needs to learn how to become anti-anti-social," I said, grabbing the late and sitting it down on the table.

"Wait- what time is it? CRAP! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled, putting in a $100 shirt and some tennis shoes, tying my hair into a ponytail and grabbing my keys to my car.

"Okay, I have to go, I'm already late fir school. There's Pahu's food in the pantry. If she gets hungry, there's some milk in the fridge, heat it up in the microwave for two minutes, that's that little do ir there, press the numbers two and zero twice then close the door and m lick the button to start it. Give her her bottle, when she's finished, you can play with her, or change her diaper when she gets fussy. Oh, after she eats you put this on your shoulder and pat her back so she can burp. Let her chew on stuff, she likes that... umm, my room is down the hall on the right, Ronald, do not eat or drink anything that looks good. Bassy, try not to scare the crap out if her please. Grell, .no chain sawing anything unless its an imergancy. Don't answer the door, and if the phone rings, tell them to leave a message okay? Alright bye!" I sputtered out as I tied my shoes and raced out the door.

I turned back around and ran into my room, grabbing my backpack and raced back out the door, looking at the time worriedly. "Please don't let me be late again," I yelled as I backed out of the apartment and drove to school.

"Looky here~!" A deep voice grumbled from behind me. I sighed and kept on walking until I felt someone slam me into one of the lockers.

"Looks like Mommy here is gonna be late again huh?" The body purred.

"Jonah, get off of me before I shove your balls down your throat," I growled at her, pushing her off of me. "Oh but you can't do that. You don't want to get suspended-wait. IM NOT A MANNN!" the voice cooed.

"Ya know for a girl, you can really sound like man sometimes,"I said sticking out my tongue and pulled down a side of my eye.

She whined and snapped her fingers brattishly, making three of her squad members block off the way to my first class. "I'm really not in the mood for your bullcrap right now, I'm already late," I said, shoving past them and running inside of first period.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the classroom, so I snuck into the back of the classroom and sat down in my chair with a sigh as the teacher i walked in after me.

"Okay, for today, we'll be practicing The Magical Flute by Mozart. Flutes, get out your instruments, you'll be starting first," Mr. Sazmond said, bringing out his composing stick thingy and turning to a page.

My eyes widened and I banged my head on the music stand and groaned. Out of all the things for me to forget! I thought with a sigh. The door to the band room creaked open and the girls in the room squealed and gasped, and oohed at whoever was there.

What now- no he didn't! I thought angrily as Undertaker walked in with a goofy grin on his face and with a case in the crook of his arm. Sebastian stood next beside him with a similar closed eye smile.

I shot up out of my chair with a groan. "Miss Kendall! Sit back down, this is not your concern!" The teacher yelled at me, pointing his stick at me. "I'll be really quick."

I shoved the two out of the room and into the hallway. "What do you two think you're doing here?! Didn't I say people will know who you are?! Especially because of your clothes!" I whispered to them, poking each in their chests.

"Well I noticed by the way you rushed out if the house, as well as the piece of paper that labeled your schedule for your schooling building, we just followed it. Here's your flute," Sebastian said with a smile and Undertaker handed me my flute.

"Yeah, thanks. Wait, did you seriously leave Pahu, by herself, with RONALD, GRELL AND FINNY?!" I yelled the last part and grabbed Sebastian's coat collar in fury.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHES A BABY!" I yelled at him. His face remainder expressionless as he spoke. "I thought you said that you trusted Finny."

"Well, yeah, but still!" I said releasing him with a groan. "ARGH! Ya know what? Since its gonna be lunch soon, just... go back to the house. I'll drive by there when its lunch," I said, waving them off and heading back to class.

"Guahehehehee~ but we can'ttt~!" Undertaker giggled from behind me. I turned around to look at them, my hair slapping me in the face. "What do you mean you can't?" I asked, a headache coming onto my head.

"Don't you have some sort of direction? Can't you like, retrace your steps or something?! Like follow a scent?" I said, or more like yelled at them. "Well, yes we can, but I would rather know what you do at your school. This is a rather small building compared to the ones the Young Master has attended," Sebastian said, looking around the hallways.

"Well, yeah. This isn't England, or London, or whatever. I don't think you can though," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Nonsense. I'm sure we can manage," Sebastian said, walking past me and taking a seat in the back of the class along with Undertaker. "Wait! You guys," I said but just stopped after I realized that they made themselves comfortable.

Mr. Sazmond smiled at the two. "It looks like we have some visitors from somewhere fancy today. Class, put together your instruments and start tuning while I also get ready," he said, walking off into his office.

As soon as he left the classroom, all of the girls rushed up to Sebastian and Undertaker with girlish squeals. "Hey there~" one cooed.

"What's your name?" Another flirted.

"Hey, Michelle! My B.F.F.L!" Another said, whapping me on the back. "How could you not tell your BEST FRIEND that you had other relatives?!" She said.

"Jonah, along with everyone else who just so happens to want to be my friend after who knows how long of nit even bothering to ask me the simplest of questions like if I breath through my nose or mouth, back up now," I frisked at all the girls who had crowed near us.

One if them who was on Sebastian's lap and another who was on his arm frowned at me. The ones who were with undertaker completely ignored me and began to play with his hair. Jon ah walked away from me with a sneer, and pushed everyone away from Undertaker before having a deep conversation with him.

She lifted her hands up to look at his eyes, making him flu ch the slightest bit. I growled underneath my breath and slapped her hands away.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?!" Jonah sneered at me and stomped off to another end of the classroom and started talking with her friends, occasionally sending winks in our direction.

"The freaking slu-" I said, but cut myself off and sat back down in my chair.

After I put it together, I started playing a couple of notes to tune myself up. "You're flat." I jumped up from my chair with a gasp and felt my face blush.

"Sebastian! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Didn't your mother teach you not to sneak up on people like that?!" I yelled as the heat continued to rise up on my face. He smirked and leaned in closer to my ear. "Oh, are you perhaps blushing?" He whispered.

"Oh, do you perhaps want your balls cut off to be shoved up your ass so far that you'll taste them in the back of your throat?" I asked in the same tone that he used, also smirking at him.

A shiver crawled up my spine and I go the feeling someone was staring at me from somewhere. I glanced around the room and saw Undertaker death glaring at Sebastian through his fringes.

That's weird, I thought and sent him a reassuring smile his way along with a small wave. At this, his frown disappeared and his usual goofy grin replaced it.

"Alright class! Let's begin!"

~Time skip to lunch~

BBBRRRRRRIIINNGGGGGG!

I sighed happily and dragged the two men out of the math class towards my car. "Jeez, and we're only halfway through the day," I muttered as I jumped inside of my jeep.

"Get in," I said, unlocking the doors to the truck. Undertaker jumped into the passenger seat before Sebastian could. He sent him a smirk and got comfortable in his chair.

After they both got in, series of questions to everything that I drove past, we finally made it back to the house. I heard a crash and a loud baby cry and I jerked forwards, accidentally jamming my foot on the brakes and sending us forwards.

"Sorry." I muttered, running out if the car and opening the door with a large frown.

The kitchen was a mess, diapers strewn about, a couch and the table flipped over, baby food and other things everywhere, my house was a complete mess. On the floor was an unconscious Grell, Ronald, Finny and Pahu.

I dropped my keys onto the floor and walked over to the four unconscious people on the rug.

I hovered over them, yelling "HEY!" effectively asking them up with a start.

"What happened to my house?" I asked angrily at the three wide awake men. Ronald laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wee~ll, ya see, what had happened was... I mean...uh..." he trailed off and started to look around the house.

"You know what? I dint even care right now. Just, please clean this place up before I come back home alright? I'll bring back something for you all to snack on," I said with a such, running a hand through my hair.

"Oooh, can I get some-"

"Ron, don't even ask for anything specific. One because you messed up my living room, and two because it probably doesn't even exist."

I grabbed my keys and walked back out of the house, heading to Chipotle. (A/N WHO DOESN'T GO TO CHIPOTLE WHEN YOU'RE UPSET?!)

When I headed back home, I sighed happily when the house was back to normal and there weren't any broken pieces of furniture thrown everywhere.

"I brought back Chipotle. Don't ask what it us, just eat it," I told everyone who was sprawled out on the couches and floors.

Ronald perked up when the smell hit his nose and he ran over to the bag of food. "What is it?"

"Didn't I just say-" I looked at him. His head tilted to the side. "Nevermind."

I looked around the room and everyone piled inside of the kitchen. "Wait, we're missing someone right?" I said counting everyone. Oh, yeah... Ciel.

On cue, he came walking in the kitchen with messy bed hair and wearing my way too big pajamas. "What is that horrid smell?" He asked, rubbing his left eye and stretching his limbs.

"That, is Chipotle, and until you apologize, you aren't eating," I huffed, holding the bag away from him.

He glared at me and huffed too, but didn't say anything. "That Chipotle, you speak of does not smell horrendous."

"Good enough. But you still can't eat," I said sheepishly.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" He yelled, face red with anger.

"Haha, its not my fault you're so short I forgot about you," I said shrug a smirk as his fists clenched. "I can't help it," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding, here. You need some meat on your bones. I'm surprised you don't just float away in the wind with your noodle arms and legs," I said, tossing him a Taco Kit.

Ronald got a burrito, Grell and I got Burrito Bowls, Finny got Nachos, and Undertaker got a Quesadilla. I looked at Sebastian with a frown.

"Ummm, they didn't have your... 'special diet' on the menu, so..." I fumbled through the cardboard thing that held the drinks and looked at all of them through the lids, looking for his.

"I got you some soda," I handed him the cup filled with Pepsi. He nodded and took the cup hesitantly, not sure what to do.

I looked at everyone else who had no idea what was sticking out of the hole to the drink. "Are you serious right now? They don't have straws where you all come from?!" I sighed at them.

They all shook their heads no and looked at me. "Okay. Um, well you put it in your mouth like this-"

"Oh, I know well exactly what goes in my mouth~. You put it like this-" Grell said, trying to be sexy or something like that and sending Sebastian a kiss his way.

I covered Ciel's eye, his ears, and then tried to do the same with Finny's. "Grell, I appreciate the lesson, but there are kids here," I said with a smile.

He huffed and sat the cup back down, muttering something as he went. "Just put it in your mouth and suck. The soda comes out, and..." I said, doing everything while talking. "That's how you use a straw," I sat the cup down and went to fix Pahu's lunch while everyone else ate.

After everyone had eaten, I grabbed my keys and my backpack, double checking to see if I left anything I would need for my classed and sent them a wave before leaving to finish the school day.

"Michelle~" he whined again, tugging on my sleeve. "Michheeelllllleeeee~" he groaned, putting his head on my lap while I tried to finish my homework.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm sleepppyyy~" he whined, rolling over on my all and on the couch.

"Then go to sleeeep~" I mocked, looking down at him for a split second.

"But I don't know wheereee~" he groaned.

"Argh! Is anyone else tired?" I asked to the group of people. Everyone raised their hands except for Sebastian of course. "Fine, follow me, I have a couple of spare rooms from when Mom and her friends stay over," I muttered and got up from my spot on the couch to walk up the stairs.

"Some of you are gonna have to bunk together," I said tiredly. "Um, Ron and Grell-"

"I wanna sleep with my dear Bassy~!" He whined, pouting at me and crossing his arms.

"Fine. Sebastian and Grell," I pointed to the first room with two beds. "Ciel and Finny," I pointed to the room next to it. "Undertaker and Ron can sleep in my room with Pahu," I said, pointing to my room.

"Why do ya have all these empty rooms if its just you and Pahu living here?" Finny asked and gestured to the baby in his arms.

"My mom stops by here with some of her friends and they spend the night, or longer."

"Okay, so... if y'all need anything, holler and I'll be there," I said, waving them off. "Oh, give me Pahu really quick, she needs a diaper change," I said holding my arms out to Finny who handed me the baby who was dozing off.

I walked back to the bathroom and started to change her diaper, humming her lullaby as I did so.

" He nani lua o'le

Ku'u wehi o na lani

He kilohana 'oe

Na'u e pulama mau

Ho'olu i ka poli e

Mehana i ke anu e

I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love

Mau loa ke aloha

I ko pu'uwai hamama

He u'i lani 'oe

Na'u e malama mau

Aia i ka la'i e

Hemolele i ka malie

I can smile when it's raining

And touch the warmth of the sun

I hear children laughing

In this place that I love

In this place that I love"

By the time I had finished the song, Pahu was sound asleep on her towel thing.

"Lovely tune~" a familiar voice giggled from the doorway, making me jump.

"Oh, it's just you Undertaker," I said, putting a hand over my heart and picking up the sleeping baby.

"What's it mean?"

"Hm? Oh, its a in a language called Hawaiian. My mom used to sing it all the time when I was little too," I said, walking up towards him.

I smiled at Pahu and shifted her in my arms.

"May I hold her?" He asked holding out his arms to me.

"Hm? Yeah sure," I said, handing her to him.

"She's really pretty~" he said, giggling as she squeezed his hand.

"How old is she?" He asked looking at me through his bangs, or at least I thought he was by the tilt of his head.

"11 months. Her birthday is in four months," I said with a smile.

"Oh~? Then she should be saying her first few words then eh~?" He giggled.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as she started to squirm around before she woke up with a smile, looking at Undertaker with a toothless grin and grasping onto his braided hair.

He mouth started to open and close, baby squeals and moans coming out.

We smiled at her as she groaned and continued to stutter baby noises, before she said something with lidded eyes and fell asleep.

"Da~da."

Whelp, there's the chapter! I wasn't sure whether to make these chapters long, or short. I'll try to keep them medium length.

Anyways, review, favorite and comment on this and I'll make sure to get the next chapter up in a couple of days!

BR14503


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!YAYYY This may be. The last update for a while, but maybe or maybe not. Not much to say only that I own only Michelle and Pahu.

Here's the story!

/\/\/\

Recap

"How old is she?" He asked looking at me through his bangs, or at least I thought he was by the tilt of his head.

"11 months. Her birthday is in four months," I said with a smile.

"Oh~? Then she should be saying her first few words then eh~?" He giggled.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as she started to squirm around before she woke up with a smile, looking at Undertaker with a toothless grin and grasping onto his braided hair.

Her mouth started to open and close, baby squeals and moans coming out.

We smiled at her as she groaned and continued to stutter baby noises, before she said something with lidded eyes and fell asleep.

"Da~da."

/\/\/\

Both our eyes widened in shock. "D-did she just," I stuttered, shakily pointing a finger at her. Undertaker flashed a broad happy grin and rubbed her hair.

"Seems as if she's taken a liking to me" he sang, walking out the door with a wave.

I sighed before turning on the water for the tub and taking a well deserved bath. "I hope this is a dream," I thought, submerging myself inside of the scented bubbles.

When I had finished my bath (and sadly my mountain stack of homework) I headed out into the living room where Sebastian was sitting on the couch, reading a book with his glasses on and his crossed legs.

He looked up when I came into the room. "Hello," he said with a fake eye closed smile in my direction. I waved to him before grabbing a couple of covers and pillows for me t camp out with for the night.

I held out a pillow for him. "Do you want one?" I asked him, waiting for a reply. His eyes darted from the outstretched pillow and back to me again and again.

"I'll take that as a no then," I said awkwardly when my arm started to get tired.

I had taken off the pillows on the back of the couch and put my own on them and getting underneath the covers.

"Whelp, good night," I said awkwardly and turned around, closing my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I got this really weird and creepy chill up my spine, along with the feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around and saw Sebastian staring at me intently with a blank look on his face, a blank stare. I sweat dropped uncomfortably and smiled at his.

"Uhm, do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously, patting my face with my hands. He snapped the book shut as I sat up from the couch. He stood up, walking slowly over to me with glowing fuchsia colored eyes.

I got up from the couch and backed up against the bookshelf away from him when he kept coming closer. "Im not sure if you are aware, but since you know that I am in fact inhuman, its taken a great burden off my shoulders," he said slowly with an easy tone.

I smiled nervously at him. "Oh, hahaha, that's good...I guess?" I said, pressing b my hands flat against the shelf.

"Its relieving to show my true colors and not have to act as such a low creature, whose status is even lower than mine," he said, reaching his hand out to me.

It was then that I realized that he had taken off both if his gloves while he intertwined our fingers together. "Your scent is truly beautiful," he said, taking in a deep whiff of my hair.

I tensed up uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, it probably does. I just took a bath after all," I said, trying to unintertwine our hands, but his just clenched mine tighter.

His face came closer to mine creepily as a devilish smirk scattered across his face, his eyes seemingly glowing bright r and more fearsome than they already were.

"Acting as such a creature is humiliating."

A loud thud sounded from next to me and I jumped from the impact. I'm gonna have to get a new bookshelf, I thought sadly and looked at the large dent next to my head.

I frowned at him as he leaned down to my ear and whispered with his hot breath, "But, sometimes I do get to express myself in...more enjoyable ways."

My eyes widened and my memory shot to the nun scene in season one, and the scene with Beast in Book of Circus. (A/N I throw boxes of tissues and axes for anyone who either wanted to cry, or smash something into million tiny pieces)

He licked the shell of my ear and his hand trailed down to my chest. "I can smell your innocence, your purity down there too," he purred, groping my chest while raising a knee to spread my legs apart.

"It's intoxicating."

My eyes widened again in fear and I struggled to get out of his grasp. His smirk widened as his grip on my arm got tighter. "There's no use fighting it," he said.

A hand with long black nails came and rested against Sebastian's shoulder. I smiled in relief when a familiar face, er, half a face showed up and frowned at Sebastian.

"I would let her go if I were you Butler. Now," I flinched a bit at the malice in his voice. What's wrong with him? I thought as Sebastian glared at Undertaker and he stepped away, bowing and apologizing for his actions before walking out the door.

I sighed a large breath of relief and held my heart. "T thanks, Undertaker," I said with a small smile.

His frown disappeared and his usual goofy grin returned. "No problem deary. It would be better if you don't sleep out here by yourself. Go sleep in your bed and get some rest," he said, leaning against the wall and biting a bone shaped biscuit.

"Uhm, no thanks...I'll just sleep out here, I don't really like to sleep in the same bed with people anyways." I said, getting back on the couch.

"Okey dokey then. I don't trust that Butler one bit. I'm sure he'all be back soon enough. Do you mind if I stay out here with you?" He asked with another grin.

I blushed a bit and nodded my head. "I forgot that reapers needed sleep."

"Good niighttt~" he sang before crossing his arms over his chest, a thin trail of drool already slipping from his open mouth.

"Yeah. Night."

/\/\/\

"What's for breakfast?" Ronald asked with a yawn.

A tick mark appeared on my head and I gritted, "Is all you do eat and sleep?"

He smiled sheepishly, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we're having something light to eat since w,all of you decided that you aren't leaving my house anytime soon," I grit out the last part through clenched teeth and whipped the pancake batter faster, "We'll have to go shopping at get you all regular clothes so you won't stand out."

When I said the word shopping, Grell came bursting in from the stairs... wearing my clothes.

"Did someone say shopping?!" She asked excitedly. I smiled at him and nodded, walking over to him. "Yep. We gotta get you guys some clothes so you look regular," I said with a smile.

Grell grinned and flashed his teeth, pushing his tongue to the side of her mouth and making his signature pose. "We'll all look DEADLY !" It was waay too hard not to do the same as her, so when he said this, we both struck the same pose at the same time.

"AWWW! YOU'RE JUST LIKE MEEE!" He squealed, hugging me into a death hug. I squealed too and hugged him back when a groan came from behind us.

"Great. Now there's two of them," Ciel groaned and rubbed his head. "Oh, please, at least I have a friend," I said, sticking my tongue out at him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. By the way, as long as you're staying here, Shorty, you gotta go to school" I said with a smile, poking Ciel's side.

"Like bloody hell I will!" He roared, shaking his fist at me.

"Hehe, middle schooler can't curse," I said, shoving a bar of soap in his mouth.

"I've already enrolled you guys too," I said, pointing to Ronald, Grell and Finny.

"Finny, you're going to the same school with Ciel, Ronald you'll be in the same grade as me, and Grell, you're gonna be in the grade above us. Sebastian and Undertaker are gonna stay here, they look too old to be in school, and I don't have the money for them to go to college," I said explaining everything.

"Well, LETS GO SHOPPING!" I said happily, grabbing Grell's arm as we ran out of the house and into my Jeep. "You know, you would look simply amazing if you dyed your hair red like mine," Grell said as he touched my hair and his, putting them together.

"Well, yeah I guess, but the dye that's here is kinda bad. I can tell yours is naturally red, I don't see any different colored roots," I said as I unlocked the doors for everyone else to pile in. "Make some room!" Ciel said with a growl, pushing Ronald against the door.

"Hey hey hey! Don't do that, these are open windows. Two of you sit in the back so that the smallest can sit there too," I said looking through the rear view mirror.

I began to back out before I stopped the car before I headed out into the street.

"Oh, that's right, I have a kid in the house."

/\/\/\

"Okay, let's get Finny and Ciel done first...come on," I said, walking into a GAP store.

"Finny, come with me, you're first," I said, pulling his arm over to a rack of clothes. "No tailors?" He send with a confused look.

"Nope, you see, in this world, people have to figure out what sizes they can fit and which ones they can't. Pick five shirts and five pants that you think you can fit, and two pairs of shoes that are a little bit bigger than what you think you can fit," I said, pushing him to a section. His eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"C'mere Shorty," I said, ruffling Ciel's head. He glared at me but still followed. "Now, since you're really smaller than the average boy you're age, you'll fit these clothes better," I said to him. "Same thing with you. Five shirts, five pants, two shoes. Please try to find ones underneath 15 dollars, I'm not rich," I said, walking behind him.

"By the way, you're gonna have to lose the eye patch. Its gonna make you stand out more. Learn to cover up you're eye with your hair, or just keep it closed," I whispered in his ear.

He stiffly nodded his head and continued to look through the clothes.

After a couple of minutes, Finny ran into the dressing room with a handful of clothes in his arms.

"Finny! I'm standing out here so when you're finished dressing, step out so I can see if they fit!" I shouted into the door.

"Okay!"

5 minutes later...

"Do these look okay?" Finny asked, stepping out of the dressing rooms. My face lit up and I claps ed my hands together. "Finny! You look adorable!" I squealed, hugging his body.

He had on the cutest little shirt with bright colored stripes, and some denim capris. All of his shirts were bright colored and stripes, but one was plain colored with a drawing of a large wolf. He had different colored pants too, shorts, capris and jeans.

"Lemme see if they fit right," I said, tugging on his shirt. Fits. I checked the inside of the pants for the s crunchy thing on the side and loosened them on both sides. Fits. I went down to his shoes and put my fingers on the tip. "Wiggle your toes," I said. He wiggled them and they were a good distance from the top.

"Awww! You're gonna look so cutee!" I squealed again, bringing his clothes back. "Change again and I'll pay for the clothes up front."

After I played for Finny's clothes, I went to find Ciel. "Ciel? Where are you?" I yelled, walking through the dressing room halls.

"In here," he grumbled. "You need any help?" I asked through the door. "No!" He said with a huff. He came out of the room after about 25 minutes, and the sight was really hilarious.

His whole outfit was just messed up. His shirt was crooked and inside out, (I have no idea how he managed that) pants backwards, and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

"None of these bloody clothes fit," he groaned, tugging on the shirt. I reached into my bag, pulling out a random bar of soap and stared at Ciel for a long time before shoving it into his mouth.

"Argh! What was that for?!"

"Middle schoolers don't curse," I said again before shoving him back into the room.

"You are really so hopeless," I sighed, sitting my backpack down and onto the bench.

"Take off your shirt, you need to learn how to put on your own clothes by yourself," I said, crossing my arms.

"Like he-"

I slowly eased the soap out of my bag.

"Why should I change in front of the likes of you?!"

I came up closer to him and stared him down until he gulped. "Need u remind you that I'm letting you stay in my house, I'm buying you clothes, I'm enrolling you into school, and I'm buying enough food for you to eat? Learn how to be grateful for others boy," I growled at him.

He huffed before taking his shirt off. "Alright, in case you didn't know, shirts have a tag on the BACK. Plus this is inside out," I said, showing him the tag and turning it the right way.

"Now put it on."

"How?"

I slapped my face into my hand.

"Look," I said, grabbing a random shirt. "Grab the largest hole, no, the largest hole. The biggest hole. THE BIGGEST HOLE THATS ON THE SHIRT!" I yelled when he grabbed the head hole, then the sleeves.

He grabbed the bottom hole and figured out the rest. "Yes! Always make sure that the designs are on the front," I said, pulling it over his head.

"Take off your pants too," I said with a sigh. His face flushed the slightest bit and he brought his hands down to the waistline. "Oh, come on. Just do it. You've already seen me naked," I said with a groan.

His face grew a deeper shade of red and he started to take them off. I grabbed the pants and turned them inside out, showing Ciel how to put them on and how they were worn.

After he figured out that part, I took off his shoes. "Okay. Le me how you this. You see the way your feet are made? Your right points left and your left points right? Always put on your right shoe first okay? Take the shoe that looks luke that foot the most and put it on. Now with the laces, remember this song okay? Its from a show called Spongebob Squarepants." I said as I grabbed both strings.

" Wanna learn how to tie your shoes. Its a very easy thing to do. Sit on down and I'll give you the scoop. What's that? It's called a loop de loop. You gatta take a lace in each hand. You go over and under again. You make a loop de loop and pull. And your shoes are lookin cool. You go over and back Left to right. Loop de Loop. And ya pull em tight. Like bunny ears. Or a christmas bow. Lace em up. And ur ready to go! You make a loop de loop. And pull! And your shoes are lookin cool " By the time I had finished, his shoe was laced perfectly.

"That's a stupid song," he frowned. "Oh be quiet. Its stupid that a thirteen year old doesn't even know how to get dressed or tie his shoes, but knows how to shoot a gun," I said.

"Now you do it."

After several tries of singing Loop de Loop about 75 times on repeat, Ciel finally got the hang of it. "C'mon, we have four more people left," I said, bringing him out of the dressing room.

"Let's go," I said, handing the boys their bags and pushing Pahu's stroller. I put an earphone into my ear and started playing a song from The Weeknd.

Grell came up next to me and pointed to my ear. "What's that thing?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows before b looking down at my phone. "Oh! This thingy? Its a phone. I know you guys had your own back then, but these are smaller and you can carry them around anywhere. I'm listening to music. Do you wanna listen too?" I asked, handing him a plug.

(A/N I know that this is really random and it doesn't even relate to anything in this story, but I gave to add it. I just watched episode 8 of Ouran High School Host Club. I have no words for that scene... if any of you have seen that one, I give you a bucket of light bulbs!)

When he just stared at the plug in his hand, I plucked it out and put it in his ear. "Okay, just listen to this," I said, turning the song to Janet Jackson's No Sleep.

His head started nodding to the bed as we walked down the sidewalk. "Your music these days is cool," he said, grabbing my phone and scrolling through different names.

"If you think that's cool, wait until you go to parties," I said with a smirk as I pulled him into Wet Seal. "Now with you, you'll look better in women's clothing. Guys don't really have such long hair," I said, pulling him into the store.

The others followed behind us, Ciel especially sighing dramatically. "Pick five shirts and five pants. You look like you're my size, so if you want you can borrow my clothes too," I said, looking through some a by pants and plucking them off the rack.

Grell squealed happily and skipped over to a bunch of clothes, grabbing ones he thought were cute. "Hey! Michelle, what do you think about these~? Don't I look simply DEADLY ?" She striked her favorite pose after she came out of the dressing room stalls.

He had on a blood red high low shirt with some black splatters across the front and black. As for the pants, they were skinny jeans that hugged his hips and bunched up at the foot.

"I like the shirt. You should get some boy pants to go along with them too, I have a couple of them," I said, thinking of my wardrobe.

"Oh, I love these clothes! They're simply to die for!" He sang, holding up all the other red shirts. Ones with black mustaches, a t-shirt that was all black and had the word HI written in red on the back and BYE written in the same red on the front. The last shirt I sweatdropped at. It was all black and had a pair of Sebastian's eyes on the front and his trademark smirk.

All the rest of his pants were skinny jeans, and two pairs of shorts. "Hmm, if you're gonna be a girl, we're gonna have to go bra shopping," I said with a smirk.

"What's a bra?"

"Oh, its like chest bindings, but...its...they're...ya know what? They support your breasts, and though wear them underneath your shirts so that people can't see your rack," I said, gesturing to my chest with my hand.

"And the boys are coming too," I said with a devilish smirk at how they would react. "C'mon, let's go," I said as we walked to the register and I played for his clothes.

"Michelle~"

My eyebrow twitched at Ronald's whiny tone behind me and Grell.

"Miicheellleee~"

I kept walking as a tick mark appeared on my temple.

"Miiiiiiiiiiicccchhhhhhheeeeelllllleeeeeeeee~" he whined again.

I turned around with a loud huff. "Yes. Ronald?" I gritted through my teeth. "Can we eat?"

"No. We have plenty of food at home. Wait until then." I said, turning back around and walking into a Victoria Secret store. I stood on my tippy toes, trying to reach Grell's ear that seemed to be all the way up to the clouds.

"Just wait until you see what's in here," I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off and opening the door to the room.

I stood in the doorway, thinking of something. "Sebastian, can you, Undertaker and Finny take Pahu and bring the truck around so we can put these bags inside? Don't take your eyes off of her no matter what okay?" I asked, putting the heavy bags down and running into the store before handing them the keys.

"..."

"..."

"Hehehee~ none of us know how to drive~" Undertaker sang, but they all still walked back to the parking lot.

"Argh! Why the bloody hell did-"

I slowly began to pull out a bar of dove from by backpack and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Why did you let them go and not us?! What makes you think that we want to walk into a lingerie store?!"

Ronald whistled quietly and walked around the store with his arms behind his back.

"We need to get Grell some bras and panties," I said, wiggling my hips as I talked and went to the bras.

"We need to find a pair that doesn't make you look like you got implants, but doesn't make you look like your flat as a board like I am," I said as I handed her a random bra that seemed like it could fit.

"We'll get you two pairs from here, and also a pair at Soma's." Grell walked along the lines of the shelves of bras and underwear, obviously thinking if what to get.

"Michelle, you should get this for yourself!" Grell said as he held up a pair of lace panties and a lace bra. They were both black and the top had a cool pattern, but they were almost see through.

"Uhhh, n-no thanks," I said nervously as he walked closer, holding up the lingerie in his hands with a smirk. Ciel's nose started to drip blood and he looked away from the undergarments with a decorative blush adorning his face.

"Oh please. Women need to be more appreciative of their body. You have the right curves and all the stuff in the right places too," Grell said waving his hand dismissively and dragging me off into a changing room.

"Hey! You there, come on, I'm not trying to have you get lost or anything. Ronnie, you come on too. Let us witness the transformation of this young woman!" Grell exclaimed before slamming shut the door to the dressing room.

"Alright! Take off those clothes!" Grell said before ripping off all of my clothes to put on the lingerie. "W wait! Grell! In-law can do this by myself!" I said, covering up my bare chest with my arms.

"Oh please, there's a certain way you have to put on all lingerie, whether its from this world or not. Anyways, you don't have someone to show this off to?" Grell teased as he other my arms away from my chest and grabbed the bra.

"N-no. I don't have a boyfriend anymore," I said, ignoring his pouting face.

"Anymore? Ohh, so you did have one then?" He teased again. "Yeah, a couple months ago. We broke up, cause he was..uhm... a little creepy and...physical with me," I said and put my arms through the bra straps.

"Oh, poor thing you. Your breasts are indeed small. I don'ty think you'll ever get another man with these grapes of yours," he sighed sadly and continued with the bra.

"GRAPES?! I think that they are a perfect size anyway. I'm not trying to have mangos, or watermelon when I'm only seventeen! Did you even hear anything I said?!" I exclaimed with a small blush on my face.

"Yes, I did."

We stayed in silence for a good half minute before Grell snapped from all the silence.

"Alright, now that's done, do the underwear. These are strings" Grell said happily and held up the underwear for me to see. "Oh, greeeatt," I said sarcastically.

"Turn around."

"Oh please, I'm not interested in girls. Just put them on and tie the things already," Grell said, but still turned around anyways.

I had taken off the underwear and almost had the bottoms on when I heard a deep sigh and a thud.

"Your chest may be small but your ass makes up for it," Grell pouted from across the large dressing room.

"Didn't I say to turn around?!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah but- hahaha! Wait! No, no, I won't do it again, its just..haha, y-your face was hilarious!" Grell said, laughing hysterically and holding his stomach.

"I'm finished here. Let's go and get you a dag on bra," I grump ed and changed back into my outfit of sweatpants and a shirt with a bunch of 100$ on them.

"C'mon guys, let's hope that they didn't crash my car," I said with a sigh and led the gang to Soma's to get a couple of bras and left again, this time heading to the parking lot.

"Thankfully, the guys were still there, relaxing against the Jeep with a swarm of girls surrounding them.

I growled underneath my breath and stomped over to where they were. "Excuse me, but we have to get going," I said to one if the girls who was blocking the way to the driver's door.

"Excuse me, but I don't give a fuck. I'm not sure if you can tell Truffle Butter, but I'm having a conversation right now. So you can get the fuck out of my face, Michelle~" the girl said with a sneer and went back to talking to Finny who hadn't even heard anything.

All of the guys were flirting with the girls, except for Finny of course, he probably didn't know what that meant anyways, and I heard a loud familiar cry.

My eyes widened in horror as a woman and a man started to run off with Pahu's baby stroller.

"PAHUU!" I screeched before taking off into a sprint after the couple.

They must've heard me because they turned around before taking Pahu out of her stroller and sprinting off down the sidewalk.

I screamed again and jumped on the stroller, using it to get a boost to the running couple. Pahu started to wail and tears sprung into my eyes when they got faster.

"MICHELLE!" A deep voice yelled from behind me.

I gasped and screamed again when the couple got into a white truck and drove off. "No no no no NOOO!" I yelled and jumped on and over everything in my sight.

Firehigents, bricks, sides of buildings, anything that stood in my way. The truck had seemed to go farther away, but I got a tingling feeling in my body. It was confusing, but before I knew it, my legs had started going faster if it was even possible. I ran up a wall and back flipped, (thank god for all those martial arts my parents made me go to) and landed on top of the truck's roof.

The back diode had opened and Liam poked his head out with one of his creepy grins, holding Pahu in his arms. My eyes widened before I jumped down and grabbed her almost getting mt let crushed from underneath the tires.

"I'll be back sweetie," he said with a wave and an air kiss before shutting the doors closed as the truck drove away. I stared at the license plate until the numbers bore into my mind.

A hand with black nails touched my shoulder and I slapped it off angrily. "I TOLD YOU ALL TO WATCH HER DIDNT I?!" I yelled as tears began to sprung into mt eyes while I stood up.

The hand jerked away back to its owner who frowned heavily. "She's a baby! What made you think that it was okay to go flirting with a bunch of girls instead of watching over her?!' I screamed, holding up the crying baby.

"You! You're a butler, shouldn't you know how to treat a kid? I mean, that's what you're doing now right!?"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Ciel yelled, shaking fist at me.

"Shut up! Your thirteen, and you're a kid whether you like it or not!"

"Finny, I really can't say anything to you other than that I'm really disappointed in you," he lowered his head in shame with glistening eyes.

"And you!" I yelled, pushing Undertaker's chest with my finger. "YOU! Aren't you the oldest in the group?! You should know that not a place in the world is not littered with kidnappers! What if they had done something worse huh? What if they had KILLED HER?! She called you her father! Doesn't that make you want to protect her even more?!" I yelled, continuing to poke him and push and shove.

"You should want to. Her first word was spoken to you! Not me, and I've been taking care if her since ss he was a newborn! Does that not mean anything to you?! Do you even care about her-" I was cut off when he had pushed me against the car door, yellow-green eyes flashing at mine.

"Don't even finish that sentence," he growled. My eyes widened in fear as his bangs separated to show his eyes, filled with anger. I frowned at him and struggled against his hold.

"What? That you don't care about her?" I snarled, staring back at him with the same anger that his own eyes showed.

A hard pain spread across my face not even seconds after the words had left my mouth. My head shot to the right side as my hand reached up to touch my stinging left cheek.

I stared up at Undertaker with fear as memories of Liam shot across my mind. "I do care about her. I've had children of my own, so don't you dare say shit like that!" He roared, bringing my face up to look at his own.

"H-hey, that's going a little too far now," Grell said nervously as he stepped forward towards us. Undertaker shot him a look and Grell cowered away, flinching as well.

Pahu looked between us with a tilted head before she started cooing and muttering more incoherent words. "Hahaha! Da~da! Dada dada dada!" She said happily, reaching out to Undertaker. Our eyes widened and she made grabby hands at him before turning to look at me with a smile.

"Dada, mama."

/\/\/\

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed really OOC ish, but I'm rushing to get at least two more chapters done before school starts this Monday T-T Anyways, thanks for anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!

Till next time!

BR14503


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is the next chapter! Again, sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed or weird or something, but I still hoped you liked it because I'm NOT writing that one again.

Anywhooooo, I only own my OC's and everything else goes to the person/people who made this series.

Here's your chapter!

/\/\/\

The ride home was awkwardly silent. Grell, Ronald and Finny tried to make a conversation, but none of the conversations reached further than a couple of sentences. Eventually, they all just stopped.

I had pulled up at the house, grabbed the bags and Pahu, (we hadn't gone back to get her stroller) and opened the door. Liam was sitting down on my couch, eating a sandwich.

"Hey honey," he said with a creepy smirk. I shrieked and slammed the door shut. "Michelle! What's wrong?" Grell asked as he ran up to me with a worried look.

I shook my head and opened the door again, but he had disappeared. I walked into the house and sat down all of the bags before walking into the room and slamming the door shut with a bang.

I went to the mirror and looked at my face with a frown. It wasn't bruised, but Undertaker did have long nails, so thankfully it was only small cuts on my cheek.

I started to change my clothes and grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and a random shirt, along with a change for Pahu.

I walked to the bathroom and started to take off Pahu's clothes, and nearly fainted from the smell in her diaper.

"Jeez dude, were you so scared that you popped an elephant squat? Good grief," I said, plugging up my nose.

She giggled again and started to suck her thumb. "What made you think that he's your dad? I mean, this is the first time you've seen him," I said, wiping her butt clean.

A knock sounded at the door and I groaned inside my head. "Come in," I said, grabbing a new diaper. Grell came in with a smile on his face.

"Heyyyy, girlie," he said slowly as he walked in, covering up her nose. "Hey Grell," I said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You don't look like you're fine," he said, sitting on the counter. "Would you be fine if you were to be inhaling baby crap?" I asked, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"I guess not."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know that you are going to have to talk to him right?"

"Uh, no, I'm not. I trusted them with her, and they forgot about her, and then ya know what happens? My ex ends up kidnapping her. So, no," I said, throwing away her old diaper into a bag.

"Well, its not their fault. You know how people are when they see my dear Bassy! He is just too handsome for anyone to resist!"

"Sebastian's an old pervert who likes to have sex with vulnerable women for information. Not that handsome as he makes himself look either," I said, grabbing a new diaper.

"Hey! You're talking about my Bassy I'll have you know!" Grell pouted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, we are not doing this again," Grell said angrily. I didn't say anything and put on a fresh diaper for Pahu.

"Ron wants all of us to play a game in the living room," he said, twirling a lock of his hair.

"Okay."

"Are you gonna play?"

"Probably not."

"You should. All of this tension is giving me age wrinkles. What man wants a maiden with premature wrinkles on her beautiful face?!" He sang sadly, rubbing his temples around.

"And doing that," I said, pointing to his hands, "Is just helping them grow and spread."

He shrieked and turned around to look at the mirror, inspecting his face.

I rolled my eyes. "How old are you?" He asked through his constant wails of finding tiny wrinkles of his face.

"Really? How old am I?"

"Just trying to break the tension," he pouted.

"Seventeen. Why do you want to know?"

"How old do you have to be to be able to drink in this world? Ronnie and I wanna go out for drinks."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but neither of you are old enough to drink anyways. You gotta be at least 21 to drink and stuff. Plus you two don't have IDs," I said and sat Pahu down on a towel.

"What's an ID?"

"Its a little plastic thing that you show to guards at clubs and stuff like that so they know if you're old enough to get in."

"Can't we get fake ones? Don't you all have them in this world?"

"Yeah we do, but I don't know where to get them, and they always have to have your face on it anyway," I sighed and started to run warm water for her bath.

"Oh, that's too bad," he pouted with a sad sigh.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you ah...need any help?" He asked, leaning forward and pointing to the bath and Pahu.

"If you want to you can. Hand me that blue bottle over there," I said, pointing with my chin to the bottle on the corner of the tub.

I picked up Pahu and sat her in the water, in which she started to splash around hard, already making a mess.

"Aw, c'mon man," I said, pushing her hands down and almost slipping on the water.

"Mm, this smells really good," Grell said happily as he sniffed in the body wash.

"Really? I made it," I said and an squeezed a little in my hand. "Do ya wanna wash her?" I asked hand held the bottle out for him.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm not a fan of babies," he said waving his hands in front of his body.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Really? Then all your preaching about bearing kids was a lie then?" I quirked.

He frowned and grabbed the bottle out of my hand. "I'll show you I can do this," he said, grabbing a washcloth too. I laughed at him as he struggled to keep her still and trying not to get wet.

"Ugh! Keep still! You're getting my hair wet!" He growled angrily and pushed her hands down again.

"Alright, that's enough. You two are just making a mess for me to have to clean," I said, picking up Pahu and drying her off.

I heard a humph before Grell tried to push me inside of the tub. I fell in and pushed my loose dreads out of my face. "GRELL!" I yelled as he smirked at me.

I got out and pushed his laughing body out of the room. "Hmph, and after I was so nice to you," I sighed before slamming the door shut again.

I drained out the old water and started to run fresh hot water. I started to take off my shirt when another knock came at the door.

"Grell, you aren't coming back in here. Thanks to you I have to re do my hair too," I growled at the door.

"Hehehe~ wrong person," a voice giggled from the other side. My hands stopped from taking off my shirt completely and I stared at the door.

"May I come in~?"

I snapped out from my daze and i put back on my shirt. I cracked open the door and poked my head through. "Uh, h-hey Undert-taker," I said nervously.

His head tilted to the side at my stuttering. His smile disappeared and he looked at me, or at least I think he did.

"I would like to apologize for my recent actions earlier, I seemed to have lost my temper," he said with his head slight lowered.

"Oh, um...it's alright I mean...I guess everyone gets like that at least sometimes every...once in a...while... and I'm sorry goo, for uh, making you mad. I know you care for Pahu," I trailed off, adding more random words. His head tilted to the side again in confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching his hand out to me. I flinched back at his touch at least a foot and blushed a bit.

"Um, s-sorry, i-im still a little bit s-shaken up from earlier," I said nervously. Flashbacks of Liam and me when we were dating kept on going through my mind.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll be in there to play some games in a couple minutes, and tell Ron not to eat my gummies either please. Can you take Pahu? She just took a bath," I said, shakily handing the baby o him.

He smiled and nodded his head, happily taking the baby from me. Both seemed equally happy with the bother as he walked away, holding the baby in his arms.

I sighed again and headed back to the bath, thankfully the water was still warm and I started to clean off all the anxiety and awkwardness off my body.

/\/\/\

"Michelle! Are you coming in here or not?!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned and left the bathroom, bringing my comb out along with me.

"What are you doing?" Finny asked while he held Pahu's rattle.

"Changing my hairstyle again. I'm gonna cornrow them into braids," I said and combed out a dread.

"I like the one you have now. You shouldn't change it," he said with an innocent smile.

I stopped my hand mid-comb and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll keep it like this then," I said back to him with a similar smile.

"Alright, what game do ya wanna play?" Ron asked, eating my bag of gummies.

Everyone dead panned at him and sighed or groaned. "Since you wanted all of us to play a game, how about you pick. And stop eating my food!" I yelled grabbing the bag of snacks and throwing him a bag of carrots.

"Keep on eating crap like that, you'll end up with diabetes and look like a bowling ball," I said as he frowned at the bag of carrots and celery.

"How about... Spin-a-dare?" He asked and held up a finger. Grell grinned widely and Ciel frowned.

"What's that?" I asked confused. Sounds like spin the bottle a little I thought as Ron explained it.

"You've heard of spin the bottle right? Its like that, but everyone writes dares on paper and puts them in the bottle. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on picks a piece of paper and makes someone do the dare," he explained.

"And you can't refuse the dare at all, no matter what it is," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Oh, I can't wait to play games with my dear Bassy!" Grell said and winking in Sebastian's direction, who seemingly flinched.

"Okay. How about this. Everyone gets to pick a game to play huh?" Ron said with a grin. We all nodded our heads and sat down on the floor.

"Do we have to sit on the floor? Its gonna ruin my outfit," Grell pouted. "And for all I know you could have roaches," Ciel muttered underneath his breath.

I glared in his direction and sent him a smirk. "Ya know what Ciel? Imma write a reeal special dare. Juust for you," I said, pointing at him and writing down three random dares that popped in my head.

I went inside the kitchen and grabbed an empty 2-liter soda bottle, courtesy of Ronald.

After we had all written our dares, and placed them in the bottle, the hard part came. Picking who went first.

"Well, haven't you ever heard of 'Ladies First'?" Grell asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"There isn't any proof to show us that you are even a woman, or a man," Ciel said with a smirk.

Me and Grell's eyes widened and I held back a laugh. Grell turned to me with watery eyes. "Ciel, that is-isnt nice, apologize to her," I said from my sleeve.

"How dare you question a maiden's gender!" Grell wailed, hysterically crying. "Of course only Bassy would know that, due to our evenings together of course," he said, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"I haven't in the slightest idea know what you're talking about," Sebastian said with a sweat drop. "Stop implying things that aren't true."

"How about Finny goes first?" I said, pointing to the gardener who had been especially quiet this smile time. His head shot up towards me and he flashed a broad grin.

"Okay!" He said happily.

He reached out and spun the bottle randomly and it landed on Ronald. "YES!" He said, punching the air with a fist.

He closed his eyes and reached out to pluck out a slip of paper. After he read it, his face had a wide smile on it.

"Ciel, I dare you to sit on Sebastian's lap with your head on his chest for the rest of the night," he said.

Both of the men's eyes widened before they landed on me with glares. I turned my head and whistled a random tune, but smirked at them from the corner if my eye.

"I refuse."

"Oh, hahaha, you can't. Remember? You have to do the dare no matter what it says. You were the one who even made that rule," I said, waving my finger in his direction.

His eyes narrowed in my direction, but anyways, he still did it, his tiny frame against Sebastian's brought out the inner fa girl in me.

"AWWWW! You two look so cute together!" I said, clasping my hands in front of my chest.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture. "I'm making this as my profile pic," I muttered to myself, holding a napkin up to my nose that had started to drip blood.

"Alright, your turn Ciel."

He gladly so un the bottle, in hopes of someone daring me. It landed on Finny who had smiled happily and picked a piece of paper.

"Michelle, I dare you to chug a bottle of that stuff there," he said, pointing to a bottle of orange Fanta.

"Good choice, good choice. I am black after all, chugging soda is like eating food to me," I said happily and grabbed the two liter bottle back to the floor.

"Wait, it says through a hole in the bottle."

My eyes widened before grabbing scissors and stabbing a hole into the bottle. "I wanna see how long this is gonna take," Ronald said, looking at his watch.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

I put my lips up to the hole and began to suck the life out of the bottle. As soon as my mouth started to fill up with soda, I gulped it all down in two swallows.

"Oh my, how unlady like," Grell said disgusted as some of it dribbled down mt mouth.

I had slammed the bottle down with a large sigh and smiled at everyone who had their eyes wide open, minus one person, who no one could tell if theirs was even open.

"Twenty-seven seconds," Ron said shocked.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!"

I pumped a fist against my chest, trying to get the last bit of my burp out before smiling.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"That was so cool!"

"How repulsive."

I glared at Sebastian who had made his little comment with a frown.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Ciel. He smirked at me and started to read off the piece of paper.

"Michelle, I dare you to eat butter."

I rolled my eyes. "Been there, done that. One stick or two?" I asked, crossing my arms with a rivaling smirk.

His eyes widened before narrowing. "Two."

I got up and walked to the fridge and unwrapped the sticks. "Alrighty then."

I bit off half of one stick of butter and chewed it, then swallowed in about seven seconds. The other half, gone in about six. Next stick, bit half, chew, swallow. Last half, chew, swallow. Nearly threw it up, but it still went down.

I smiled at Ciel who had a scowl on his face. "You mad," I clicked my younger and leaned back. "Or nah?!"

I spun the bottle and it surprisingly landed on me. "Oooooh," I said with amusement as I read the note. "Ciel, you're gonna have to get off of Sebastian for this one," I said. Before I had even finished my sentence, Fuel happily jumped off of his lap.

"Grell, I dare you to give Sebastian a lap dance."

Everyone except for Sebastian and Grell, who one was getting over their shock, and the other debating in his head whether to just return back to his realm or to just kill the human who just sentenced him to a thousand deaths, doubled over in laughter.

Finny was kinda confused as to what that meant, but he still laughed with us anyways. And when I had looked at both their faces, oh my gosh. I thought Undertaker would pass out or something, his roaring weird laugh was shaking the house so hard a book fell off the shelf. Ron was just laying on his stomach on banging on the floor with his fist, tears running down his face.

And Ciel...

He had never looked so terrified in all of the time I've known him, on & off screen.

The other two had found their minds again and in less than 3 seconds, Grell pounced on Sebastian lap with a toothy smirk.

Grell had started with... a... his hips were...ya know what? Not even I know what the heck he was doing, I doubt that anyone else did either. And I was sitting right there too.

Should Finny even be watching this?

Grell trailed his hand slowly down Sebastian's chest.

Okay. That's a no. A definite no.

After cleaning up an unconscious Ciel and a passed out Undertaker from laughter, Grell finally stopped and sat back down next to me with a smirk.

"Well Bassy? How was it? Wasn't it just simply DEADLY ?! You can see more on our wedding night," he said with a wink.

Sebastian flinched again and had a pretty scared look on his face. "It was simply horrifying. Please, never to that ever again," he said with a hand to his forehead.

Grell pouted before spinning the bottle and it landed on Undertaker. "Oooooo~ guahheheheheheheeheee~" he said and picked a dare from the bottle. "Ronald, I dare you to eat a spoonful of cinnamon."

Their faces looked weird but Sebastian had a knowing look and so did I.

Shoot Ronald, that one wasn't for you!

"Cinnamon? I've never done it before, sounds fun," he said with a shrug and looked through my spice cabinet for the cinnamon, throwing different spices everywhere around the kitchen before coming and sitting back down with the bottle and a spoon in his hand. More work for me to clean up, I thought with a sigh as I looked over at the messed up kitchen.

"Alright, here I go!"

He shoved the spoon his his mouth and swallowed, or at least tried to. Like everyone else who had tried the cinnamon challenge, cinnamon sticks to anything wet very easily, and your throat is wet. You can out two and two together to figure out what happened. Yep, it got stuck on his throat walls and he started to choke.

His eyes started to tear up and he downed about three full glasses of water to wash it down. When it was gone, he couched for at least 34 seconds straight.

"Ugh it got stuck...*cough* on my throat *hack*" he said through coughs and more chokes and hacks.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I know," I said with a smirk.

He turned to me with wide eyes. "What the hell?! Then why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled, still coughing, which made him look less angry.

"I just did. Plus, that's payback for eating every single snack I have in here for myself." I was about to tell him how he choked, but Sebastian cut me off mid-sentence. I glared at him as he talked over me.

Sebastian chose that time to talk. "Cinnamon is a flavoring substance that sticks to anything wet, damp, or moist of the sort. The inside of your throat walls are wet, so the cinnamon stuck to it."

Ronald pouted and downed yet another glass of water. "Would've been better to know sooner."

"Oh, stop whining and spin the thing. You were the one who thought of the thing in the first place," I said as the bottle landed on Grell. After he plucked one, he smirked at me.

"Michelle~, I dare you to give Undie there a blowj-" I slapped my hand over his mouth with a blush on my face. "Dude, there're like, children here, no way I'm doing that, pick another one."

"Oh, but weren't you the one who was preaching about not refusing dares?" He said with a smirk as he pushed me over to Undertaker's side.

"There's no way I'm doing that in front of all of you!" I yelled and scooted away from the mortcian's side.

"So your saying that you would do it when you two are alone~?" He teased and poked a finger to my forehead.

"Uhm, Senpai? What did the dare even say?"

"Michelle has to give Undie a blow job," he said with a smile, waving the paper about. I had tried to slap it over his mouth in time, but he moved his head to the side just in time.

I blushed again and gritted my teeth. Ronald had paled, along with Finny. Ciel had a wide smirk on his face and Undertaker just had this confused look on his face before it clicked in his head, making him have an emotionless expression.

"You!" I said pointing to Ciel. "You made this one didn't you?!"

"I might've," he said with a thoughtful look.

"You little twerp!"

"Well, do it," he said, gesturing to Undertaker who had eventually paled too.

"I am not doing that. Pick again," I told Grell and crossed my arms.

"You can't refuse."

"Yes I can."

"I'm sitting on Sebastian's lap even though I don't want to."

"Cause you're just sitting on his lap! There's a BIIIG difference!"

"So?"

"So?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"So, your telling me that you would do it to him, Sebastian, Ron, Grell, or Finny without a problem?"

His face paled too as him mind pictured him doing something like that.

"Pick again," he told Grell.

Grell pouted and plucked out another one. "You're no fun," he said sadly before reading another dare.

"Michelle, I dare you to lick your nose," he said with a confused look.

My little birdie in my head built a statue of Finny and all the people in my head started to pray and thank him for writing a dare that only Finny would write.

I sent said boy a smile and he smiled back, tickling Pahu's stomach. My tongue stuck out of my mouth and I tried and tried to lick my nose, but failed.

"Argh, I can't. My tongue isn't long enough fir thus," I said with a sigh.

"I know something that you could've used your tongue for," Grell muttered underneath her breath.

I turned to her with a shocked look. "Are you serious right now?! Are you some kind of pervert?!"

I sighed and picked a dare. "Things are starting to get interesting..." Ron said with a smirk.

"Sebastian. I dare you to cook a gourmet...buffet?"

I looked at Ron. "What kind of dare is this?"

He shrugged. "I'm hungry and you took away the good snacks..."

"I can't do that. Michelle doesn't have enough ingredients for me to even make escargot," he said with a depleted sigh.

I reached out and picked a different one. "Ciel, I dare you to suck your thumb and make baby noises," I said with a grin in his direction. His eyes narrowed and he groaned. "What i us up with all these humiliating dares?!" He yelled angrily.

He still did it and I snapped another picture in a split second. "KAWAIIIIII~!" I squealed and posted it online. "This is the last one, then Finny gets to pick what game alright?" I said as Ciel spun the thing and picked out a dare.

"Michelle, I dare you to kiss the Undertaker," he said with a triumphant smile. "I'm never gonna play games with you guys ever again. Me and Finny and Pahu will play Duck-Duck-Goose until I'm seventy-five," I said and slapped my hand over my face.

"Wait, its not done. A french-kiss," he added with an even bigger smile and stuck his nose up in the air, biting his thumb. "Huh? What's that? I thought that we two babies in the room. I haven't heard the second one in a while," I said, cupping my ear and moving around, acting like I couldn't hear.

Ciel frowned and make a quick babyish whine. I whipped out my phone and took a quick video of him doing it too. YAYY! GO FANGIRLS!

"Yeahhh, I'm not doing that."

I felt a hard push on my back that made me fall forwards fast. "Oh, just do it and stop...refusing...dares..." Grell trailed off after she pushed me.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and so did mine and Undertaker's.

My face heated up as his warm lips locked with mine. I had fallen and landed on Undertaker's mouth. I couldn't tell his facial expression, but after I snapped out of it, I jumped back with a squeal. Grell shook his finger at me and pushed my head back down to Undertaker's.

"Nuh-uh. I didn't hear, or see any tongue," he said, a smile evident in his voice. When our lips touched again, the same warmth flooded through my body as before and left it tingling.

Ronald and Grell started to yelled and encourage us. Ronald took off Undertaker's hat while Grell pressed my head a little bit closer to Undertaker's.

I felt him smirk against my lips and he leaned over, bending my back as he did so too. My eyes widened before they fluttered shut again. His long hair fell down, covering our faces like a curtain from the others.

His tongue licked across my mouth for a split second before something clicked in him. His eyes widened and he slowly lifted up his head away from mine.

I absentmindedly touched my lips with my hand, they were still so warm from his earlier. Grell whapped me on my back with a smirk. "Oh my, was it that good?" He teased into my ear. I jumped and flushed an even darker shade of red but didn't say anything.

"Oh ho ho ho! Don't worry~ I'll get it out of you sooner or later~" he whispered with another grin. I jerked and bit my lip. "L-lets just play s-something else already okay?" I stuttered and looked at Finny.

He must e got my message, or he probably didn't, but either way, he answered my prayers.

"Let's play Wacky Duck!"

We all deadpanned at the name. "I'm not wearing a duck suit," Grell muttered, crossing his arms.

This is gonna be a loooo~ng night

~TBC~

I. Am. Sooooooooo. Tired. Right. Now. I've pretty much been working on this chapter for hours. And, my auto correct isn't working anymore, so sorry about that. Normally Grell's name changes into Tell or Bell, something like that, Ciel's turns into Field or Fuel, and Pahu's tuytrns into Language, Panic, or Pa hu. So, if you see anything like that, sorry about it.

Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story or me. The next chapter is all about games too!

BR14503


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyyyyy guysss. I don't have much to sayy this time... I only own my OC's by the way. Oh, wait, yes I do. In one of the chapters that I wrote, it said that Grell was a senior. I wanted to change it so that he's in the same grade as Ronald and Michelle, but I forgot. So.. here are the grades every ones in.

Ciel & Finny= 7th grade.

Ronald, Michelle, & Grell= 11th grade.

Here's your chapter!

~T-T~

"Let's play Wacky Duck!" Finny said happily.

"What the hell's Wacky Duck?" Ronald said with a confused look. "It's a game that Bardroy used to play in America." He said with a smile as he remembered his friend.

"Well, how do you play it?" Grell asked, getting irritated when Finny didn't say anything, but just sat there smiling and continued to play with Pahu.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Everyone sits in a circle, and one person is blindfolded and stands in the middle. Then we spin that person around a couple of times, and they have to look for a person right? Then when they find one, they have to sit on that persons lap and find out who they are by that person saying "Quack Quack" in a weird voice," he said.

"I hope Michelle sits on Undertaker~" Ron said with a smirk. I glared at him, but my face still heated up when I remembered it.

"I hope you sit on Ciel then," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "What? No! He would squish me!". Ciel said angrily.

"Alright fine then. How about everyone who's small sits on someone's lap?" Ronald said with a thoughtful look. "Oh sure. Ciel and Finny can be the ones to go then," I said and pointed to said boys.

"Shouldn't we add a girl~" Grell said with a wink in myO direction. "Yeah. Grell, go ahead and join them," I said with a smile and pushed her with Finny and Ciel.

"I think he wad talking about you," Ciel said with a smirk. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Are you all serious right now?" I said with a groan.

"Yup!" Ron said with a smile. I frowned and was pushed up where the others stood. "Alright, Ciel, you go first," I said and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. Me and Finny granted him by his shoulders and started spinning and twirling him around until he lost his balance and started swaying. We all backed up and sat back down as he fumbled around and tried to find out where everyone was sitting.

He reached an arm out towards me and I tried to stifle a giggle. He must e heard me because his hand reached out and grasped my chest, grasping one of my 'cha chas' along the way.

My eyes widened and I frowned, slapping his hand away just as he sat on my lap. "Quack Quack!" I said in a low, velvety voice, trying to mimick Sebastian's.

Ciel's eyebrow raised and he said, "Sebastian?"

"Does Sebastian have breasts hidden underneath his vest?" I said with a smirk. Ciel jumped up out of my lap with a loud girlish shriek, uncovering his blindfold.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" I laughed, rolling over on the couch side. "Your face!" I said and snapped yet another picture through my giggles.

I stopped laughing when Finny pushed me up to wrap the blindfold around my eyes. "Wha-wha-wait! I thought Ciel was supposed to go again cause he didn't get it right!" I said as they both started to spin me around.

"No. We decided to change the rules," Ciel said, a smirk evident in his voice. I gave a humph as they started to twirl me around and around, and around and around again, past the point of dizziness, and into the throw up zone.

"Urk," I said, covering up my mouth as the butter and soda from earlier rose up in my gut. They all giggled and hands disappeared from my shoulders.

I stumbled around the room with my arms moving around when my face bumped into something hard. I felt around it and noticed that it was either a wall or the shelf. "Jeez, you guys could've at least told me about that," I groaned.

I heard a snicker from behind me and thought it was Grell. I stumbled over to where I thought the sound came from and touched a head full of long hair. My conscious did a little dance when I sat down on Grell's lap.

"Quack Quack," the voice said. I was about to say Grell when the person said something else. "Guahhehehehehehehe~"

I froze and felt my face blush. "T-this is Undertaker...isn't it?" I said and poked the body's chest. "You seemed to be really attracted to him Michelle. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were courting each other," Sebastian quirked.

I squeaked and leaped off of his lap and took off the blindfold, avoiding Undertaker's grinning face. Or gaze, I couldn't tell. "My oh my Michelle, are you just as infatuated with him as I am with Bassy?" Grell asked and draped a playful arm around my neck.

"Now that I think of it, didn't you say that in this world we are all in a show? Who was your favorite person then?" Ron asked with a smirk and everyone automatically looked between me and Undertaker.

"Uh, I didn't nessisarily have a favorite character, but I did hate a lot of them," I said, scratching the palm of my hand. "Who did you hate?" Grell asked, making a pouting face as if saying, Not me right?

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, I didn't hate you Grell," I sighed. "I thought Ciel was a little brat, and Sebastian was just really creepy and kept doing that weird smile thingy," I said and pointed to the two. "I didn't like Ash either," I mumbled.

"Michelle,can me and Pahu go to bed now?" Finny asked with a has and rubbed his eyes cutely. I smiled at him. "Sure you can, just sit her in her crib and she'll fall asleep eventually."

He nodded and gave everyone a wave before walking upstairs and going to sleep. "My turn to pick!" Grell sang, waving his hand about. I groaned and slapped my hand over my forehead. "If it's anything sexual, count me out," I said and leaned my back down onto the side of the couch.

"It's not really sexual, it's a stripping game!" He said with a laugh. I frowned at him and went to walk away. "You aren't gonna play?!" He whined. "I'm not taking off my clothes in front of guys," I said and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Oh, come on, we're all family here," Ron said slyly and draped an arm around Undertaker and Ciel's shoulders. "No. No not really."

"Just sit down and play, stop being such a party pooper," he said and pushed me down to sit next to him. "Why are you so self conscious about yourself? Jeez, it's infuriating," Grell said with a sigh.

"Sorry that I don't like to flash off my body to random people," I muttered underneath my breath. "Alright. This is how you play~" Grell said and getting every ones attention. "Everyone writes down one question about themselves, and we all shuffle them into the box. Then, the person who's name is first in the alphabet goes first and reads a piece of paper about a certain person. Everyone says the person's name who they think it belongs to, and if they're wrong, they strip off a part of their clothing! The first person to be naked looses and has to do something for everyone in the room!" He said with a flip of his hair.

Wait, if we get something wrong, then we have to take off something. I looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. Only pants, underwear and a shirt...so if I put on more clothes... an idea struck me in my head and I smirked.

"Be right back!" I said rushed and went to run upstairs. I hurriedly put on three more shirts, an extra pair of pants and a jacket before going back downstairs. "Are you serious right now?" Ciel said, surprise evident in his voice.

I smiled and put my nose in the air as I sat back down next to Grell. "I wouldn't be surprised if your pale as cotton underneath all that," he muttered underneath his breath. "C'mon, now I'm sure I can't loose!" I said triumphantly as we all began to write down stuff about ourselves and started the game.

XXXXXX

"There is no way that's true!" I said angrily and reread the piece of paper. "Yeah it is. I had my first kiss with a guy," Ciel said, a small blush on his face. My eyes widened and looked back at him.

"Then how did you guys know?!" I yelled, pointing towards Grell, Sebastian, Ronald an Undertaker.

"Just a wild guess," Ron said with a sheepish smile.

"Pick the one who is least one for it to be," Grell said.

"Guahehehehehehee, I was there~" Undertaker giggled behind his sleeve.

"As was I," Sebastian said with a smirk.

I scoffed and went to take off the shirt I was wearing, leaving me in a tank top, and a pair of pajama pants. And I thought my plan would work, I thought with a silent huff. Grell had taken off his gloves, shoes, socks, coat, and vest, leaving him in his undershirt, pants and whatever he had on beneath that...*shiver*

Ronald had on only his pants, the rest of his clothes had played in a heap behind him. Sebastian had on his white shirt and his pants, everything else he wore was in a neatly folded pile sitting on a chair along with Ciel's tie, eye patch, shoes, socks, and coat.

Undertaker had taken off his hat, and the first layer of his robes. The lucky bastard, I thought with a shake of my head in his direction.

"Alright! My turn!" Ron said and rubbed his hands together. He picked out a strip of paper and read it aloud. "I am blind in my right eye," he said confused.

"Me," Ciel said.

"Young Master" Sebastian said.

"Shorty," Grell said with a wiggle of his fingers in Sebastian's direction.

"The little Earl~" Undertaker giggled.

I smirked and coughed behind my hand, and waved an arm around. They all looked at me shocked and confused. "Yeah, I guess you could also write him down for it, but I am blind in this eye," I said and patted it.

"Really?! This is your blind spot?!" Grell asked surprised and waved his arm around in my right side. "Yup," I said and nodded my head. "How?!"

"Well, I was in a...accident and my eye was damaged. They replaced it with a glass one," I said with a yawn and a stretch. "Wow. I couldn't even tell," Ronald said in awe and went to stare at it. I sweat dropped and backed up a little bit. "You don't have to come up so close, I can just show you it," I said with a smirk.

"Really!?" Ronald asked excited. I nodded my head and washed my hands before reaching in and taking out the eye. "EWWWWWWW!" Grell screeched and covered his eyes, moving over to the other side of the room.

"What kind of accident was it?" Ronald asked and stared at it curiously. "Uh, a regular one? I guess?" I said, carefully avoiding the question and busied myself with washing the glass eye and pushing it back into the socket.

I blinked a few times and held my phone up to see if it was in the right place, adjusting it so the pupil was in the right place. "I'm getting tired, do you guys still wanna play?" I asked and stretched my arms.

"No, you go ahead and sleep, I should also be getting ready for another rendovous night with dear Bassy!" Grell said with a small nosebleed and swaying his hips. "I'm still very sore, he was soooo rough!" He added and was now fully imagining them in bed together.

Sebastian frowned at Grell with disgust before making a smile at me filled with malice. "Thank you Miss Michelle for pairing him up with me at his request," sarcasm clear as day in his voice.

I smiled back at him. "Any time Sebastian, any time," I said and patted his back before grabbing some sheets and a couple of pillows. "Tomorrow, we'll finish shopping for you three," I said. My phone made a sound and I looked down at it in fear.

"Oh no," I said terrified.

"Oh, no no no no no no no no!" I said as I reread the notification. "What is it?" Grell asked curiously as he looked at my phone.

"1 missed call from Mom? What's the big deal? It's just one call," Grell said confused.

"I MISSED A CALL FROM MOMMM!" I screamed into my hand. "When did she call me?!" I said as I thought back to when I had turned off my hone before we started to play the games. "Crap!" I said worriedly as I dialed her number with shaky numbers.

"It's just one phone call, no big deal," Ciel said, shrugging his shoulders. I turned to him with wide eyes. "You don't understand. This is my mom we're talking about," I whispered when a voice answered from the other line.

"H-heeyyyyy mom, how's it goin'?" I asked slowly. There was a long pause on the phone that made a shiver go up my spine.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS. WHAT IF I HAD FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS AND BROKEN A HIP HUH?! YOU WOYLDVE MISSED THE CALL AND I WOULDVE BEEN STUCK HERE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS BY MYSELF FOR LORD KNOWS HOW LONG! THIS IS YOUR DEAR PRECIOUS MOTHER, DONT YOU DARE MISS ANOTHER CALLS OF MINE DO YOU HEAR ME?! IVE SAID THIS TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND IM TIRED OF REPEATING MYSELF! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT YOU MISSED YOUR MOTHERS CALLS HUH?! KISSINGB BOYS?! STRIPPING IN FRONT OF THEM?! GIVING THEM A LITTLE DESSERT OR SOMETHIN'?! DON'T YOY HAVE A CHILD THERE? HOW COULD YOU DECIVE YOUR FAMILY LIKE THAT?! PUT THIS PHONE BACK UP TO YOUR EAR NOW YOUNG LADY!" She screeched.

I had pushed the phone back away from my ear when she had started tip scream on the phone so that the guys could hear her. They all sweat dropped except for Undertaker and Ronald who fell on the floor laughing like two idiots. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that she installed cameras in here to watch you," Sebastian quirked, a hand on his chin.

"WHO WAS THAT ON THE PHONE? MICHELLE RYAN KENDALL, DO YOU HAVE MEN IN YOUR HOUSE?! You know what, I'm coming over there right now. Janet! Tell Rosanne I'm leaving early!" She yelled distantly before hanging up the phone and cutting off my protests.

I stood there with my hand looking down at my phone with wide eyes. "Well?! What happened?" Grell asked with a hand on his hip. "She's coming here, now," I said shakily.

"And she lives how far away?"

"About two minutes away."

"Uh, if she lives that close what's the point of you living in a different house?"

"Well, my mom likes to have friends over her house and they do older women stuff. Plus I had school and they were always really loud so she just bought me this place. She comes here time to time for the summer cause she gets lonely," I said rushed.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and started to hurriedly clean up everything that was strewn on the floor. "Uh, can you guys at least help?! You all did help make this mess!" I said and pushed them their clothes.

"What's the rush-" Grell asked before a loud bang came at the door as the door flew off of it's hinges. I whipped my head in the entrances direction with a smile.

"Heyyyyyyy mommm..."

XXXXX

I'm soooooooooooo irritated right now. School is tomorrow, I just did my hair, I'm still going shopping for uniforms, and I'm hungry. -_-

Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, or following me, ir the story! Sorry that this took such a long time to upload too. I'm gonna start making a schedule for updates on this story for when school starts. It'll probably be updates on Mondays and Fridays, or on the weekends, I don't really know.

Until next time!

BR14503


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Heeereeeee's the story! I've decided that I will be updating this story on Mondays and on Fridays, and on some weeks, Mondays and Saturdays. I only own my OCs and everything else belongs to Yana Tosobo, or who ever created this series

XXXXX

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy momm," I said with a smile and waving in her direction.

Her eyes narrowed at me before widening at everyone who was in the room. Mainly staring in shock at Ronald who was shirtless.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU MEN DOING IN HERE TRYING TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER?!" She yelled at everyone.

"Mom, that's not what they're doing. They're new kids from school," I sighed, smacking my forehead. "Uh-huh, then where's that one's shirt huh?! Why are you half naked too?" She yelled and pointed to Ronald, then to me.

"The air conditioning stopped working, I'm not wearing my clothes in this heat," I said and started to wave my face as if I were hot. She stopped for a minute to feel the air around herself. "Yeah, it is kinda getting hot in here isn't it," she said, tugging her shirt collar.

"Yeahhh, okay, well since you know everything's finee, go ahead back home~" I said, pushing her near the door. "WAIT! I haven't seen my grandbaby yet!" She said and dug her heels into the carpet to stop me.

I groaned before turning around and bumped into a small frame, face palming myself again when Finny showed up, cradling Pahu in his arms. "Is everything okay? We heard a loud slam upstairs," he said with a yawn.

I smiled at him as a dread mark came at the side if my head. "Yeah, it will be before all hell breaks loose-"

"THERES ANOTHER ONE OF THEM!? AND HES SO YOUNG! SO YOUTHFUL, HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM END UP IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP? I DONT APPROVE AT ALLL!" Mom wailed and snatched away Pahu from Finny's arm and dragging me over to the messed up door.

Spoke to soon

Everyone else in the room sported either confused looks or looks of a growing headache. "Mom, it really isn't like that," I sighed and yanked my arm out of her hold, which was surprisingly easy. I looked where her body used to be and instead saw her inspecting each of the men.

She walked up to Sebastian who gave her a fake smile. "Your smile is fake," she said and stretched out his cheeks. "Gimme a real one if your gonna be with my daughter. You gotta pretty face too," she said and smacked his cheeks before turning to Ciel.

"How old are you?"

"None of your bloody business," he growled and crossed his arms.

Mom frowned and bent down to his height, staring straight at him. "I don't like tour attitude boy," she said and squeezed his cheeks with her hand. His one visible eye narrowed and he tried to curse at her.

"A little boy like you shouldn't curse like that, I outa pop you," she said through teeth. Everyone had confused looks on their faces at the word. "Now, how old are you?"

"Thwirtweem," he muttered through his squished lips. Mom's eyes widened before she broke out into a loud, siren sounding laugh. Wait, lemme describe her laugh. You know, how when you send a text on an iPhone right? Yeah, imagine that, but over and over and over again, and really freaking loud.

"B-but your s-so short!" She laughed, letting go of his face and walking over to Grell who flashed her a toothy grin and held up the death sign.

She titled her head to the side. "Are you a transvestite? Kinda hard to tell if your a guy or a girl," she said and held her chin up with a hand. Grell's mouth shot open in a perfect O and began to freak out. "No boobs, but I'm not so sure about down there..." she pondered, looking him up and down.

He began to talk but Mom just walked away towards Finny who had on a scared look. She stared at him for a while, thinking about something before she wrapped him up in a big hug.

"Awwww! You have such big eyes! The perfect shade of green!" You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She squealed, lifting his body up off of the floor a couple of inches. He smiled and hugged her back with care.

She let go of him and walked over to Ronald who grinned back at her. "Hello there Miss! You look very nice, im assuming you look this great all the time?" He said with a flirtatious smirk. I groaned when she instantly began to fawn over him before walking over to Undertaker who just stifled a giggle underneath his sleeve.

"Is all he has like a mouth and a nose? Does he have like some kind of face problem?" She whispered to me. I shook my head at her. "Hn! Well, it's extremely rude not to show you face in this kind of situation," she said and tried to reach up to move his bangs.

It wasn't that me and my mom were short, everyone on her side were fairly tall, but apparently, Undertaker, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald wanted to grow an extra twelve feet, so she had to stand on her tiptoes like Michael Jackson.

She four her feet flat on the floor with a huff and placed a hand on her hip. Undertaker looked at me with a confused look as mom tried to look under his bangs from below, but ended up getting a full shot of up his nose.

I made a gesture of raking my hair back to tell him silently what to do. He nodded his head before leaning down to her level as Mom lifted them up and her eyes widened.

She flipped them up and down a couple of times, blankly staring at his face with a blank expression. Her hand sneaked up with her phone in her hand and snapped a picture of his face before she pushed him over to in front of me with a smirk.

She stood by my side and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning up into my ear. "He's reaaaly cute...you should really date him ya know?" She asked, bumping my side with her hip.

I blushed and started to stutter, looking up at Undertaker's smirking face. Grell came up in between the two of us, and being the bearer of bad new, he just HAD to say SOMETHING about what we were doing earlier before she came into the house. "Ya know, they did share a couple of kisses earlier today too~" he sang, holding my shoulders to keep me still.

Mom's eyes widened at me with a happy look. "Oh, so you two are already dating?! That's great!" She sang, holding her hands together. I grabbed my cup if soda and took a gulp, rolling my eyes.

"Make sure to give me lots and lots of grandchildren then!"

My eyes widened as all of the soda spurt out from my mouth onto Sebastian's vest. I slammed my fist onto my chest when the soda went down the wrong pipe. I glanced over at Undertaker who had a small blush dusting his face and looked at Mom with wide eyes.

"D-dont say stuff like that! *cough* We aren't d-dating!" I hacked, ignoring the butler who was death glaring at me for spitting my soda out on him instead of Undertaker who was in front of me.

"Well, then why aren't you? He's mighty handsome, you two would make some very pretty kids, though kids with grey hair and brown eyes and vice versa would be different," she pondered.

I face palmed and sighed. "Mom, don't you have to go with dad somewhere? Like a date night or something? It's past your bedtime," I said, pushing her towards the door. "Wait!" She whined with a frown. "It's my turn to take Pahu with me!" She whined again.

I groaned and nodded my head, rubbing my face with my hands. "Okay mom. I'll go get her things," I gritted through my teeth. She smiled and went to finish talking to Undertaker. I went upstairs to my room and literally wanted to slap myself in the face with a brick.

There had to be everything in my pantry lying down on the floor. Empty bags of chips, cookies, cream pies, gummies, anyrhing that I had bought was empty laying down on one side of the room in a heap underneath the bed, some of it oozing out on both sides.

The other side of there room didn't have much, just Undertaker's top hat and two layers of his robes where laying on the bed and on the floor. I ignored the mess and went to go pack up a few of the baby's clothes and her toys into a bag.

I went back downstairs and handed her the bag. "Yay, c'mere little tiny baby," she cooed, reaching her hands out towards her. Her eyes widened before she turned to me with a semi-serious look on her face.

"You still have that gun right?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head in confusion and pointed to the top of a cabinet. "It's in there, why?" I asked, getting nervous. She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "He's back again," she whispered as I read it. I stopped breathing for a split second as I read the note with scared eyes.

"It's good you have them around, make sure you lock everything up and don't go anywhere by yourself," she whispered sadly as she pecked me on the cheek and waved to everyone before taking Pahu and walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Ronald asked with a confused look. I snapped out of my haze and crumpled up the paper. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter, burning the slip of paper into ashes as it fell into the trash. "There we go," I mumbled to myself.

I put the lighter back into my pocket and sighed tiredly. "Uhmmmm, why exactly do you have a lighter in your pocket? I don't picture you to be the kind of person who smokes and stuff," Grell said with a sweatdrop.

"Just for fun, I like heat, so I'll just use it to warm me up I guess," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Ciel raised his hand. "This isn't school yet Ciel, just say it," I scolded with narrowed eyes in the boy's direction.

"I noticed that you also have a large gun hidden in your cabinet, what's it's purpose for?" He asked with a blank face. I raised an eyebrow at him, taking at least a second to think of what to say. "Uhm, for intruders? Did you all forget you just popped up into my house? I'd say it's useful," I shrugged again.

"Then why do you have earmuffs?" He asked again.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned a little at where the conversation was heading. "The gun shots are pretty loud, and Pahu's a baby. I'm not trying to get her ear drums blown," I said, crossing my arms. "But still, why do you need a gun?" He asked curiously.

"I already answered that, for break ins," I said getting irritated.

"Are there a lot of break ins around here? Or is it for another reason?" Sebastian piped in, raising an eyebrow at me. I frowned deeper. "What's with all the questions?"

"It seems that you know about all of us very well, yet we now next to nothing about you," Sebastian said with a smirk as he stepped off the wall.

"Yeah, but how does that even relate to what we're talking about?" Like asked. I instantly regretted it when Ciel brought back up the gun again. "Alright then. Is there a real purpose as to why you need such a large gun hidden in a cabinet? I've noticed you also have other hidden weapons in this house too," he said, crossing his arms like me.

"What, are you doing a case for the queen now? I told you, there's a lot of break ins and robberies, stuff like that," I gritted through teeth.

"Yes, I understand that, but is there reason as to why you need so many guns, knives, and even bows and arrows hidden here?" He asked, gesturing to the open closet that had a large Indian bow with a lot if bows laying with it.

"You all are making me uncomfortable. You don't go looking as round in other people's houses ya know? It's kinda rude," I waist, shifting onto my other foot and let an arm down.

"Well, it was hard not to when you have a giant gun in a cabinet of all places. That reminds me, what did that note say-"

I went up to him and squeezed his cheeks with both my fingers. "Aren't you a nosy British child. Isn't it last tour bedtime? You have school in a couple of days, you better start going to bed early so you aren't tired," I said, stretching his cheeks hard with my hands

I stood up with a frown and went into the room. I came back out with a jacket on over my tank top. "I'm going to the corner store. Be right back," I mum bed before walking out of the house with a groan.

I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes, letting the cool night breeze run across my face and blow my hair around. I opened my eyes to stare at the moon and stars. Walking down the street, I threw away the idea of using the new and opted for walking this time.

After I had played for the instant ramen, soda, and snacks, I headed back home. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turned around to look and see if someone was there. Only a few people who were walking somewhere was there.

I shrugged and kept on walking, but started to get paranoid when the feeling didn't go away. I turned around and saw a figure in black starting to walk towards me in a fast pace. My eyes widened and I broke out into a sprint.

"Oh hell no. I am not part of a freaking movie right now, no way I'm gonna keep on walking home with a pep in my step and keep turning around like no one's even following me," I whispered to myself as I heard the footsteps become heavier and faster.

I whipped out my keys and slowed down my pace as I opened the door to my house and leaned my forehead against it with a huff. I didn't notice that everyone was still in the house, looking at me until I let out a loud squeal when something grabbed my leg. I looked down and noticed a hand was in the doorway, holding my ankle harshly.

I looked through the peep hole and nearly fainted when I saw Liam's eye look back at me with eagerness and malice. My other leg came up and stomped down on his hand, earning a tiny crunching noise from it. I started to freak out when the hand didn't let go or even loosen.

A flash of black and grey came into my vision as a leathered boot with a curled up tip came down into the hand and nearly snapped it in two pieces. Droplets of blood started to come from the hand as it jerked away and the black figure disappeared.

I looked up at Undertaker whose bang had split apart and showed one narrowed, glowing yellow-green eye. I gasped a little when it turned to me. "Care to tell us who that was little mouse~?" He asked, his happy tone that I was so used to disappearing and turned into a deeper one that sent shivers down my spine.

"A-a burglar p-probably...they c-come around a-at n-n-night most-ly," I stuttered when he didn't look away and flinched when they narrowed even more and glowed brighter.

I shrunk back in fear and bumped into a chest and turned around and saw Grell with a large shark-like grin. "Well, luckily that creep is gone and hasn't ruined your face more than it already is," he said and patted my back. I frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I'm just saying it would be very costly if he were to ruin my maiden, beautiful, pearly white skin that doesn't have any blemishes on it whatsoever," he said, saving his hand and flipping a lock of his hair.

"For some reason I'm getting the feeling that you're actually talking about me," I said with a frown.

"Why would I ever wish to speak badly about your not so perfect skin? You obviously do take great time into taking away those tiny red bumps near your forehead and on your cheeks," he said, poking the bumps on my face.

"It's called acne, a lot of kids get it at my age, it's not my fault. I can't help it," I pouted, holding my cheeks together self consiously.

"Of course it isn't! You can't help it if you have those poor large monster sized, squirrel tail looking bushy eyebrows," he sighed, checking himself in the mirror. "Okay, now your just being mean,". I said, licking my pointer and pinky finger and wiping them across my eyebrows.

"I'm not being mean if I'm just stating the truth."

"Now, your really just being a butt hole," I mumbled, walking towards the couch with my covers on it.

"Oh! How cruel! I'm only saying how horrid your face looks and his that's the main reason why you can't ever attract any cute men," he wailed.

"You can be really rude for a 'lady'," I said, pushing my head underneath the covers to block off the rest of Grell's not-direct insults.

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we can finish shopping for you three," I said, flinging my hand to Sebastian, Undertaker, and Ronald. I heard shuffling and when I looked up, everyone in the room had left, save for Finny.

"Finny, go to bed. I know you're tired," I said as he played down on the couch near me and grabbed some covers from a nearby closet.

"Yeah, I am, but I wanna stay here with you. You look like your creep ed out and paranoid, so I wanna stay out here with you," he said with a sleepy smile as he got comfortable underneath the covers.

"Are ya sure? These couches aren't that comfy either, you should go and sleep with Ciel," I said, yawning and following Finny s motions. "Nope. I'm sure. Plus you may start to get lonely without Pahu here too!" He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, small and tint snores coming from him.

I smiled at him, and closed my eyes, but not quite falling asleep yet. When I was sure that he was sound asleep, I got up from the couch and went to pick up Finny, slowly bringing him back inside of the room and tucking the two sleeping kids in.

I smiled at them and fought the urge to give them a small peck on the forehead or cheek. When they turned around and faced each other I sighed and bent down, kissing Ciel on the cheek, and Finny on the forehead.

After I did that, I turned off the light and slowly closed the door, walking back out to the couch and flopping down, happily falling asleep.

XXXX

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY OR THIS LATE UPDATE! I'm sure everyone knows the reason for this. With school and stuff, I couldn't really find the time. Plus, this may be the last update for a while, I'm actually writing this on my Nook HD, and the charger broke, so now my mom needs to buy another one on amazon. I might be able to update shorter stories every once in a while, but I'm not so sure.

Anyways, until next time!

BR14503


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy hey hey! Well, I'm writing this one on a different tablet that I'm borrowing, but it still may take a long time to write it. Anyways, thanks for all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I only own my OC's too, everything else belongs to the creators of this series.

Here's your story!

XXXXXX

I cracked my eyes open with a groan from all the loud noise coming from somewhere. Grell and Ciel were going at it again. I sighed and pushed myself off the couch and hung my head down low, adjusting the light to my eyes.

Brushing my bangs our if the way, I looked around the room and saw that those two were coming downstairs, along with everyone else. Why's did so many of them have to come here? I though to myself and went to the bathroom to clean my face.

When I came back out I really wanted to smack Sebastian in his face. "Dude, didn't I tell you not to fix food?" I groaned and slapped away his hands that were trying to fix some foreign food.

"You were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you," he excused as he watched silently as I brought out some waffles and toaster strudles from the freezer. "Let's try not to use the stuff we barely have so fast okay? Just put these in the freezer. Thanks gosh Bardroy isn't here," I thought happily. I really can't afford to replace a counter top, or a whole kitchen.

"After we eat, we gotta go shopping for the rest of you," I said out loud and rummaged through my wallet. "I have just about enough for shopping and groceries, plus a couple extra things too," I thought out loud.

I felt someone hover over me and my face heated up when grey locks draped over my shoulder. "Hm, currency here does seem a bit odd," Undertaker said as he looked inside of my wallet. I caught a glimpse of his green eyes and shivered a little.

"Uh, yeah. We have p-paper and a metal k-kinda thing for coins too," I stuttered and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a quarter. "Mighty large too," he added as he took it out of my hand to look at it through his fringes.

"Oh, shut up you bloody man-woman!" Ciel shouted from upstairs. "How dare you speak to a maiden like that! Watch your mouth you little brat!" Grell said back and followed Ciel downstairs.

"It's not like I'm the one saying these nasty things all the time, your the one who should be watching his mouth!" He yelled as he went into the kitchen. "Micheeeelleeeee~!" Grell whined as she latched onto my arm. "He's being mean to mee~!" He screeched into my ear.

"It is wayyy too early for you two to be fussin'" I said and pried his hands off of me. "Ciel, apologize to Grell," I said with a nod over to him.

"What?!" Ciel asked angrily. "Why do I have to apologize and that thing doesn't?!" He yelled, stabbing a finger in Grell's direction. I groaned and slapped a hand onto my forehead. "Ya know, for an Earl, you are reeeaaaaaalllly a pain in the butt. Who knew you could be such a brat? Poor Sebastian," I sighed and walked upstairs.

"Get dressed, we gotta go shopping for the others too," I said with a frown. These guys are all trying to make me broke. I heard groans and sighs from downstairs and shot back, "You two can stay here by yourselves if you want to then!"

I was about to just walk into the room before I remembered that there were more people in the house. I knocked softly on the door. "Hey, I just need some of my clothes, you guys got on clothes?" I asked softly. When no answer came, I cracked open the door and loud snores came from the room.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of high waisted jeans, a pair of high top converse, and a black high low shirt with a large moon on it. I looked over to the two men who were practically hanging off of the bed, legs and arms were pushing against each other and drool puddles were everywhere.

Ronald had his head dangling off the bed, an arm on the floor, covering his face, and his legs were pushed on to the bed, probably shoving Undertaker's side into the position he was in.

Somehow, instead of his head being up at the head board, it was at the foot of the bed, his long hair dangling everywhere. I swear, the man had to put gel on his bangs or SOMETHING to keep them covering his eyes even when he was hanging upside down. A leg and arm dangling onto the floor, tangled up into the sheets.

Oh how badly I wanted to dump a bucket of water over them or something!

Instead of that, I opted to take something from Ronald, since he was always eating all of my stuff and only leaving me not even crumbs, but just enough for ants to eat. I tip toed over to the night stand that was closest to Ronald's side of the room and moved his glasses off of the table, dropping them inside of my drawer.

I heard a small giggle come from the opposite side of the room and looked over to see Undertaker still knocked out. "Okay good, he's still asleep," I whispered and walked away from Ronald's side of the bed. "I'm not sleeping anymore deary," his voice called from the bed.

I squealed quietly and looked over to him. His lips spread out into a fat, wide grin, but he didn't move from his position. "Jeez! Dude, at least make a little bit of noise," I whispered harshly, pushing my clothes up further in my arms.

"Guaheheheheheheheeee~" he laughed from his spot. "Aren't you getting, uhm... lightheaded in that position? If you keep doing that, the blood 's gonna rush to your head and you'll end up with a Christopher Robin's red balloon for a head," I said and out a hand in my hip.

His eyebrow raised in question when I remembered that Winnie The Pooh wasn't around yet. "Never mind. Wake him up and tell him that we gotta finish shopping," I said with a wave and walked out of the room. I heard him let out a rather large laugh and heard him make a small sound of "Oops," when something fell down with a crash.

There goes that lamp, I thought sarcastically as I went to go change inside of the bathroom.

XXXXXX

By the time I had finished getting dressed, everyone was in their regular clothes, except for Undertaker, Sebastian, and a fumbling Ronald. I didn't know that they were that blind.

"Are we leaving or what?" Ciel growled angrily from where he was standing. "Don't get your panties in a wad," I said and finished tying my shoes. "Hold up, I gotta make them look like regular people and not foreigners," I said, wiping my glasses.

"Micheeleeee~~ help me look for my glassesssss," Ronald whined while he was clutching Grell's arm. "How bout noooo?" I said and went over to Sebastian. I flicked my wrist. "Just take off the vest and rain coat, you should be fine."

"Won't the gloves stand out?"

"No, I don't think people will really notice that much, if they do we can just say that he has a fear of germs or something like that," I said and moved over to Ronald. "Take off the vest too," I said. I pointed to the Undertaker. "And you!" I said, walking over to him.

He flashed me a grin, knowing what I was going to say. "Yeeesssssss~?" He cooed, purposely rubbing his robe sleeves. "Please take off those robe, cloak thingies," I said, tugging on his sleeve.

He giggled and shrugged off all of his cloaks, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt and his mile long boots. He stuffed his ever present locker into his pocket and smiled. "Top hat," I said and held my hand out for the hat. He giggled again and handed me his hat.

"Alright, now we can-" I said before looking around the room. "Where's Finny?" I asked, looking around f poo r the blond gardener. "We sent him back home. He said he was missing the estate and Pluto," Sebastian said.

I frowned a little. Man, I didn't even get to see him go, I thought sadly. "Alright, let's go," I said. I heard Ronald whine for the fiftieth thousandth time this hour and groaned, walking back into the room and pulling out his glasses. "Take them and shut up."

He smiled and felt around for them before putting them back on his face. "Haaa, much better," he sighed, blinking a couple of times. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys, walking out the door and not looking back to see if they were following me or not.

"Okay, let's hurry up and go, my show comes on today and it's the new season premiere," I mumbled, starting the car and backing the truck up.

"Is that seriously all you care about?" Ciel mumbled. I glared at him through the rear view mirror and pulled out of the street and into the town center.

By the time we got there, it was probably about 12 o'clock-ish. I started with a random store for guys and walked in, every one else following close behind. "Alright you know the drill. Please find something cheap, I'm run in out of cash and money on my card," I mumbled to the three men and stood aside, sitting on a chair.

Ciel and Grell stood by both of my side's and 89%of Ciel's clothes were either put on wrong, or put on backwards. I face palmed and made grabby hands towards Ciel for him to come closer to me. I sighed and began to help him fix his clothes. "Bring your arms inside the shirt," I said as I held the shirt's hem.

His eyes widened. "No way I'm undressing here!" He yelled. Some people who were already inside of the store had turned their heads in out direction with questioning glances an looks our way. "Shut up will ya? Tuck your arms inside, your shirt is on backwards smarty pants," I said after he pulled his arms inside,and after i twisted the shirt around.

"You really ARE helpless aren't cha?" I said with a disapproving look his way. He glared, but didn't say anything back. "Michelle, you aren't coming to help me with my clothes?" Ronald asked, apparently staying behind and pouting at me.

"No, because your older and you know how to get dressed, he doesn't cause Sebastian does it for him all the time," I said and pushed his whining body back to the changing rooms.

"Michelle? I believe I am in need of your assistance," Sebastian called in his ever so smooth and velvety voice. I rolled my eyes and went in the direction his voice called from.

"Now what?"

I cracked open the door and wanted to laugh so hard right then and there. Sebastian Michealis, a freaking DEMON BUTLER WAS WEARING SKINNY JEANS AND A BLACK TANK TOP! I tried to stifle a giggle, but failed horribly. Small chuckles came from my covered mouth before I turned around to stop looking at him.

After my fit, I left the room to get a pair of less skinny, skinny jeans and a pair of baggy pants. Ones of his eyebrows raised curiously at the pair of pants I held out for him. "What on earth are, those?" He asked. I put on a confused look. "These are pants, a lot guys wear them, and so do the girls," I explained, handing them out for him to take.

He grabbed them with a confused look, but still put on the pants. "Hey, Sebastian?" I asked, just as I was about to walk out. His head lifted up as a sign for me to continue. "Please find a short sleeved shirt, you would probably end up killing half of the world if you went outside with only a tank top on."

He let out a deep chuckle just as I walked out. "Next is...Ronald- wait, no, nope. Not doing that one," I said, shaking my head and walking back over to where the other two were bickering and yelling in one of the aisles. I'm not doing Undertaker either.

XXXXXXXXXX

After we had finished shopping, we all headed back to the car despite Ronald's protests for eating out again. "Why not? There's nothing to eat at the house," he whined and dragged his bag on the ground. "There is food at the house. I had to hide it cause you always want to eat. And if you're sooo hungry, go back to your own time, isn't Will gonna be mad that you two haven't been doing your jobs?" I asked, pointing at both reapers.

"Oh! My sweet, sweet, cold and ruthless Will! That freezing cold glare he gives me truly does run shivers all through my body!" Grell said, or moaned- er, let's just say that those words left his mouth and then he started to wiggle? Okay, I don't know what the freak Grell was doing, but it made me sweatdrop nervously.

We turned the corner and there was a crowd of girls I bumped into one of them. She screamed so loudly, I'm sure that everyone's ears were bleeding.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch!" She yelled and slammed her way past me, along with her friends, they all stopped and tried to do a hair-flip, but I grabbed the ends of one of their hair mid-way.

"I outta rip these weaves right out of your scalp right now. Don't call me a bitch, you freaking Barbie dolls," I gritted. One of her friends growled and slapped my cheek hard, adding in some nail into it.

"Dude! Why is everyone out to slap me these days?!" I asked to no one in particular as they all started to throw punches, kicks, slaps and that hair grab thing they use on shows like Bad Girls Club. Where the heck is everyone?! I thought angrily, looking around for the five people who were nowhere to be found.

A manicured hand reached out and grabbed my hair from behind and yanked hard. "Can't you tell that no one likes you? Why don't you go die, you fucking whore. I still can't believe you still go to school and show your ugly face to us after what you did," one of them spat.

A blur of red came into view as Grell released my hair from one of the girl's hand. "Stop that!" He said putting a hand on his hips and one around my neck. "You're not gonna start beating up my friend like that!"

I frowned at his statement. "I wasn't getting beaten up, if anything, I'd say I was winning," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest

"Listen Homo, we didn't ask for your opinion," one said brattishly. A different color spun across our faces and this time, Sebastian came into view with a small frown on his face.

"Excuse me ladies, but I must interfere this brawl," he said and pushed them back with his hand. "Oooh, he's hot," one said and went to wrap their arms around his neck, but he moved out of the way right before she did.

"I apologize, but you see, I'm already taken by-"

"This girly's mine~" a light chuckle came from behind me as a pair of arms slid through my arms from the back, locked themselves around my from to lay at my waist line, while a chin rested on my head, long silver hair draping over me.

"I'd appreciate it if you all didn't cause anymore damage than you already have to my Little Love," Undertaker said and tilted my head towards his by my chin, forcing me to look up at him. One of my hands was locked together with his, and instead of trying to explain what we looked like, it was pretty much what that pose was when Undertaker was holding that zombie thing in one of the chapters in the manga, except that he wad behind me, our faces were coser together, he was looking at the girls, And I didn't look as...dead.

I didn't notice it, but after Sebastian had turned around, both of them were in a death glare match, neither one of them winning, and neither one of them losing.

Ohhh, I see! They wanna come AFTER I get into a fight, alright. Let's remember that shall we? Probably Ciel's fault though.

As if on que, Ciel came down from somewhere, it could've been that puddle over there, or that tree, or the ground, that building to the right, or maybe even that rock right here! Note the heavy sarcasm please.

"Argh, you'll get your punishment one day slut, I'll show you what happens when you fuck a good girl's boyfriend," she said, turning her back to me and walking away.

My face remained expressionless as I headed back to the Jeep, a small trail of blood running down my mouth and nose. "H-hey Michelle, let me patch the blood up for you," Grell said as he came over towards me.

His hand reached my shoulder and turned me around. "I'm fine, just a little blood," I said and shrugged off his hand. "N-no, it's not a little blood! Michelle, your bleeding a lot!" He said and touched my forehead, showing me the blood on his fingers and then pointed to my legs.

No. Faucking. Way.

I looked down at my legs and saw my jeans get stained with blood. "What the hell?! Why is she bleeding down there?!" Ciel asked. I groaned as everyone started to freak out, but kept on walking to the Jeep, tying my jacket around my waist to cover it up.

"Can you all shut up and get inside the car? What, women in your world didn't have their periods?" I scoffed and started driving home. "What is a period?" Ronald asked.

"Never heard of it," Grell said.

"Neither have I," Sebastian said with a hand on his chin, his face in thought.

A giggle came from the passenger seat and we all looked over to Undertaker. "What? You know what it is?" Ciel asked the giggling man. "Some women back in my time had a thing similar to it, part of their menstrual cycle I believe. You see, that's when a woman's eggs are fertilizing. They drip off a thick outer layer of blood, and while doing so, they get mood swings," I blushed a little as he spoke. "Wow, you sound like a teacher giving kids the birds and the bees story," I said with a smirk.

"Birds and the bees?" Grell asked.

I groaned and slapped my face. "It's a sex talk, they just call it that as a part of the story," I explained.

"Oh! The bird is like a beautiful maiden, and the bee must be the dashing handsome Prince with his long, fat, delicious-" Someone had tape and taped Grell's mouth shut before he could say anything else.

"Yes, Grell, that's what it means. I'm sure Ciel has already had that talk, but I'm sure most of us wouldn't want to listen to your version, no offense," I said as we pulled up into the driveway.

He pouted and whined, "It's better if that kid knows my version, maybe he can grow taller with more knowledge," ending it with a flip of his hair. "If anything, he's gonna get even shorter with your teaching," I said with a snort.

"Hmph! So rude!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Ronald asked as he flopped on the floor in a pair of my sweatpants and a large night shirt. "Oooohhh, nonononononono, I am NOT playing games with you guys anymore," I said shaking my head at him and at everyone else as we all gathered inside of the living room.

I held a bowl of Nongshim's instant ramen in my hands. The smell drifted around the room and Ronald looked at me with a cheesy smile. "Hiiiii Micheeeelleeeee," he sang, scooting closer to me with a smile.

"Can I have some of that?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes, and sniffing the steam. I looked down at my bowl with a smirk. I literally just took it out the microwave and it was still piping hot.

"Sure, let me give you some," issue, putting the hot noodles on the fork and shoving it in his mouth without blowing on it. His eyes widened before the noodles shot out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" He yelled shoving an ice cube inside his mouth and resting it on his tongue.

He stopped whining and came back over to , still whining for more.

"No, it's gonna give you old baggy skin, then you won't get anymore girlfriends," I said and held the bowl away from him. Five minutes later, he was still asking for some. I groaned again.

"If I play this game with you all, will you shut up?" I practically yelled at him. He nodded his head, but still managed to get my noodles.

"Alright, let's hurry up and do this then," I said with a long sigh as a cramp started to form on my side.

XXXXXXXXXX

I. Am. So. Sorry! This is probably by far, the longest time I've never updated story. The next time will probably be longer too (T^T)(T^T)(T^T). Anyways, thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, and I'll see you next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey heyyyyyyyyyyy Nothing much to say, this chapter is going to be shorter than the rest though, I only own my OOC's everything else belongs to the owners of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright!" Grell said happily, clapping his hands together and getting everyone's attention. "First game, Truth or Dare!" He said with a wide grin, showing his rows of shark like teeth at us. I rolled my eyes at him and frowned lightly.

"Michellee~" he cooed, wiggling towards me. "I'm not going first. I'll be the referee to make sure you don't suggest anything disgusting," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fair enough, but...you have to promise to do something for us," Grell said with a smile as he poked my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. "Depends on what you want me to do," I said. He huffed out a breath and pouted before started the game.

"Alright, Bassy can go first," he said and winked at Sebastian. He scowled before acting like he was thinking of who to pick. "Michelle, truth or dare?" He asked with a smirk. I scoffed at him. "Dude, I just said I'm the referee. I can't play the game," I said.

"Hm, but I do recall Grell saying that you must do something for us?" He said. I scowled. "And I don't recall agreeing to that either."

"Truth or dare?" He asked again, ignoring what I had just said. "Truth, ya little fag," I said with a huff and crossed my arms. "Who were those women attacking you earlier?" Ciel interuppted.

"That's not even a truth question."

"Is it true that you did that thing that they accused you of doing earlier?" Sebastian corrected. All of a sudden, everyone was star i g at me. "No, I didn't."

There was at least fifteen seconds of dead silence, everyone looking at each other before looking back at me. "Fine, who's next? It's quite obvious that we are not getting anymore information out of her." Ciel said with a scowl.

Grell wagged a manicured finger. "Nuh uh. Remember last time? We just need someone to persuade her," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "What about last time?" I asked. Everyone turned to Undertaker.

"What do you mean by persuade? What happened last time? Did you guys drug me with something? If you did, I swear I will kick all of your sorry butts out of my house and back into your world," I tried and clenched my fists.

"I'M NOT EVEN 21 YETTT! WHAT IF I BECOME AN ALCOHOLIC, OR WHAT IF I BECOME GROWTH DEFORMED LIKE HIM?!" I yelled angrily and pointed at Ciel. "Who are you calling growth deformed?"

Grell waved her hand in front of us to get our attention. "Oh please, it wasn't much. Ronnie dear just accidently spilled some in your soda the last time we played," he said. I deadpanned and stomped my foot against Grell and Ronald's heads.

"Just how exactly do you 'accidently' spill alcohol in someone's soda hm?" I asked, squishing their heads into the floor harder. "I promise! We didn't do anything dangerous! You just started to talk a lot," Ronald said after he got my feet off of their heads.

"Talk about what?"

"Let's see..." Sebastian piped in, rubbing his finger against his chin.

XXXX INSERTS FLASHBACK TO...CHAPTER THREE! (I had to go back and look ;p)

(After Grell left the bathroom after his talk with Michelle)

"Wow Senpai, what happened to you?" Ronald asked, pointing to Grell's wet hair and clothes. Grell groaned and muttered something about "that damn baby, getting my hair messed up and wet."

"So? What did she say? Did she have any alcohol?" Ronald asked happily, scooting closer. Grell shook his head. "No, she doesn't. Apparently in this time, they have an age limit in drinking, and you must be at least 21 to drink or you have to have an 'ID' I think is what she said."

"Well, how old is she?"

"Seventeen."

The water Ronald was sipping on splurted*1 out of his mouth and onto Grell's shirt. "She's 17?! Damn! She looks older than that! She must'be grown faster than most of her friends her age to have that kind of body," he said with a smirk, apparently thinking of what Michelle looked like.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, luckily I have a small shot of hard beer!" Ronald said and thrust ed out a flask of alcohol from his pant pocket. Grell clapped his hands together happily. (A/N yep Ronald, that secondly is a small shot and you end up pulling out a flask —-—)

Sebastian smirked. "I have a proposal to make," he said. Grell squealed and went in for a kiss. "Of course Bassy! I will marry you!" He said, ,meaning in for a hug. Sebastian leaned to the left, and made Grell face plant into the wall nearby, creating a huge dent.

"Not that kind of proposal. An idea. How about we do an experiment?" He quirked. Everyone tilted their heads at him. "We need to make Michelle drink that. Not all of it though, merely just a shot if it. I wish to see how she will react, don't you all?" He asked with a devilishly smile.

Ronald laughed and nodded his head. "Let's lay truth or dare. One of us can make her chug something, and we can just put it in it," he said. Everyone nodded their heads and watched as Ronald poured a bit more than a shot of alcohol inside of the soda.

"Alright! We just make her drink that, and wait for it to get in her system!"

X ~After a few round of truth or dare~ X

Michelle was hiccuping on Grell's shoulder as she held another bottle of soda in her hand that wasn't poisoned with the alcohol. "So, I said to her,*hiccup* why don't you go and suck my ass huh? Right?" She said groggily, looking around the room at everyone.

Ciel was groaning. "I never expected for her to have such a...colorful vocabulary."

"Anywhooooo! He and I met*hiccup* like last year or sumthin like dat, and I reeeaaaaalllly liked him. I meann really reaallllly liked him. One of the *hiccup* gurls said dat I should suck his ding dong after school, but I was like, noooooooo, I couldn't fit it in my mouth, and plus it was waaaaaaayyyyy too ear-*hiccup*-ly," she burped.

Everyone's eyes widened at what she meant before Ronald and Grell broke out into a fit of laughs. Michelle turned to them. "Wha's so funny bout dat huh? It's not like I wanted to either!" She yelled and smacked one of them on the back of their heads.

"Ronald, how much alcohol did you put in that soda?" Grell asked. Ronald shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a shot or two, not a lot though," he said.

"Shaddup! I ain't finished talkin' yet!" She bellowed and glared at Ronald. She turned to Undertaker in a drunken haze. "Ya said that ya wannted ta know who that guy was before riiight?" She slurred. "That's Liam, he was my booooo~! Yeah, a real dick bag, like you Sebastian," she said and pointed to him.

"We*hiccup* were dating fr like a year or sumthin' and he started hittin me. Punchin, kickin, shit like dat," she said and fumbled with a piece of his clothing.

"He was hitting you?" Ciel asked shocked. Michelle nodded her head. "I dunno why doe *hiccup*. We mobed in togetder an he would jus gett maad. Broke my wrist when 'e pushed meh against *hiccup* the wall," she slurred and leaned into Undertaker's chest.

"Are you serious? Did you tell anyone?" Grell asked. Michelle wagged a finger sloppily in his face. "Nuh uh, you gotta pay meh to get more infooo~" she cooed.

Everyone sweatdropped before Ciel pushed Sebastian closer to her. "Sebastian, pay her or something. Her past seems very interesting to me," he said with a smirk.

Undertaker moved back a little and pressed Michelle closer to his chest. "Now now Little Lord, don't you think that we should obey the girly's privacy?" He giggled, but his laugh had no emotion to it.

"Yeah! Respect *hiccup* my privacy! Heh, I sound like Martin! REPSECT MY HOUSE! *hic* say it with me now, Respect, My house! *hic*"

"Come now Undertaker, you mean to say that you aren't even the least bit interested in that woman's past?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't deny that fact no," he said with a doubting look. "Good! All the more reasons to learn more about her!" Grell said and squished their faces together for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Michelle laughed loudly. "Well damn! I'd do more shit like that if i get sumthin good!" She yelled and sprawled out n the floor.

"Little Red, do stop smushin' our faces together like that. It's mighty improper," Undertaker said with a frown. Michelle per red up at him. "You say dat, but 'chur face is red as..fuck!" She said and looked at his face from below.

Her hand reached up and tapped his nose. "Pretty nose," she giggled and poked it a few more times. "That guy, that bastard, that... MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING, DICKLICKING, PISSDRINKING, ASSFINGERING, SHITBITING,"

"Did she just say assfingering and shitbiting?" Ronald asked with a confused look.

"CUMMUNCHING-"

"PFFFFTTT!" Grell and Ronald sputtered out, with shocked looks Michelle's way.

"CHILD MOLESTING, DOG RAPING, DIRTY TWAT, DICKHEAD, FUCKFACE, WASTE OF SEMEN!" She bellowed, standing up on the table and clenching her fists.

"Woah, woah woah! Calm down!" Grell yelled and pulled her to sit back down next to him. "How can I?! That bastard, he made me loose my damn eye! I can't see nuthin' now!" She yelled and held her hands over both eyes.

"He took away everything! He fucking took away everything! My sister, my brother in law, everything!" She cried and buried her face into Grell's chest.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked and patted her back. "O-one day, we were driving, and Rose was with Derek, driving in front of us with Pahu," she began and started to rub at her eyes.

"We were fighting after I said I wanted to leave him, and he wouldn't let me. I guess 'e knew they were in front of us. I-it was a red light, but he still went forward," she said and cried louder into his chest.

"H-h-he smashed both cars, and it killed them both. R-Rose went over to get i-in front of *hiccup* Pahu, but a shard of metal went through her, and Derek was killed instantly," she sobbed.

A small chuckle was heard from her and everyone looked down at her worriedly. "A-and he still has the balls, t-to ask me t-to go back with him. HA! W-what an idiot! He was just in here, he knows where I live, he knows where everyone lives. He's a fucking stalker! He follows me every goddamn where! It's that bastard, the fucking ugly ass sluts at school, who still fucking think I did it!" I yelled and punched the wall.

"Ronnie, are you sure you only added in a few shots? This stuff should've worn off my now," Grell said with a sniffle and dabbed his eye, mascara starting to pile up on his cheeks and get on the hankerchief.

"I-i don't remember," he mumbled. The room was now quiet and depressing by her story, and by then, no one wanted to play the game anymore.

XXXXXX End of flashback XXXXXX

My eyes widened after everyone had told me what had happened. A blush formed on my cheeks for some parts and I teared up on others. When they were finished, I glared at Ronald. "You put alcohol. In my soda?!" I yelled and smacked his head, causing him to crouch low on the floor.

"I didn't want to do it, he was the one who suggested it!" Ronald whined, pointing to Sebastian. "You were the one who had out in the first place! Plus you agreed to do it, and you were the one who got me intoxicated!" I yelled angrily.

"Anyway, you gave out a lot of information, and some colorful words that the young master needn't hear of yet," Sebastian said with a smirk. I glared at him and knee led down to Ciel. "Dude, don't you ever repeat what I said to anyone, or anything you hear? If you do, I'll make sure to give you a lifesupply of soap in your mouth," I said and shook his shoulders.

He slapped my hands away with a childish grunt. Grell came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Michelle, we want you to know that if that guy ever comes around again, we'll make sure to get rid of him," he said, his voice cracking a bit.

I tilted my head. "What are you talking about? I don't want for you to kill him, the police'll think I did it, plus I don't need bodyguards or anything," I said with a smile.

"Oh please. Wipe that fame smile off your face. What you said that night was enough proof to show us how much fear you have inside you," Grell said and flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Now, since that guy's visits have been more frequent lately, you aren't going to school until we deem it safe," Grell added and placed a hands on his hip s. "Excuse me, but last time I checked, you can't tell me what to do," I said, glaring at the redhead.

"We're only doing what's best for you," he said with a sigh. My eyes snapped open. "Pah! 'We?!' Who're the others in we? Only you care! Ronald doesn't give a crap, all he dies i us eat my food, Sebastian can't keep his grubby hands off me, Ciel's to much of a brat to even care about anyone but his damn self, and who even knows about Undertaker! The guy has barely even said anything this whole time you've been here! So don't go around saying 'We' if it's only you!" I yelled and ran up to my room, kicking Ronald out of the bed and into the hallway before slamming my for shut.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Did she just call me a brat?"

"Grubby hands?"

XXXXXXXXX

Probably about three days went by after my blowout with Grell and I for some reason couldn't get my emotions under control. Sebastian and Ciel had left, leaving just the reapers with me. Even then, Ronald had said he needed to leave too, the mood swings were probably getting on his nerves.

Grell knocked on my door. "Michelle? C'mon, you gotta at least get out of bed," he said and walked in, trying to pull me out. "I'd rather just sleep in here for 5 more years," I being,ed against my pillow.

"No, you've been in here for at least two days now. If you don't get up, you're gonna get fat," he said and practically dragged me out of bed and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for blowing v up at you the other day. The...period stuff and all makes me shifty, I usually just stay quiet," I said as he continued to drag me down the stairs, not bothering or caring to move my head to keep it from banging and hitting against the walls, railing, or stars as we went. Who's to blame? It's not like I was trying to stop it from happening either.

When we reached downstairs, a great smelling aroma came from the kitchen. "What's that smell? Grell, I didn't think you knew how to cook, and even if you did, I always thought it would be burned or disgusting. Or reapers didn't even need food. Mainly I just thought that you sucked at cooking," I said with no emotion at all, even after he curled up un the dark corner and started mumbling something's along the lines of "rude," or "doesn't understand the feelings of a concerned maiden," and "breaks his heart to hear such things when the food tastes delightful."

I went inside the kitchen and looked confused at the figure that was standing in front of the stove. Grey-silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and a large pink t-shirt was on the body's torso.

"U-Undertaker?" I stuttered, trying to hold in my laugh. He turned over to face me at the sound of his name, effectively showing the rest if his clothing. A black apron with ink lining and lettering that said, "Kiss The Cook" was tied around his body, and he was wearing sweatpants and pink socks, while cooking bacon.

"Pfft!" I tried to stifle in my laughm but failed miserably when he noticed I was laughing and he started to shake his hips and his hands around. "Ahahahahahahaha, ahahahahaha!" I laughed and hit my hand against the counter top at the what if him dancing while fixing omlets and bacon.

"S-stop, your killing me! Ahahahah!" I roared but burst out again when he started all out doing a dance. It reminded me kinda like that episode of Family Guy. You know the one when Brian and Stewie were locked inside the bank and they started to drink alcohol that was in Brian's thing? The part when Brain gave Stewie and ear piercing? Okay, but the scene when Stewie started to dance and just moved his arms slowly up his arms. Yes! Only that part though.

After he was finished dancing or whatever, Grell and I sat down to eat after he fixed our plates. "It's not much, but if you want more I can fix it for you," Undertaker said with a smile and started to clean up the stuff.

"No, this is fine. It's about what I eat sometimes anyways," I said and whispered my grace, and began eating. I noticed Grell founded a bit when I started to say it. "Oh, sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable? I forgpt about that. I was just raised as a Christian, so I can just say it in my head," I asked with a pointed look in both their directions.

Grell shook his head. "No, it's fine. You can still say it, it doesn't bother me at all."

I nodded my head and started to eat the long piece ie bacon that was on my plate. "Undertaker, you aren't gonna eat anything?" I asked the grey-haired man after he sat down in from of us with his eyes closed.

"No. Knowing that your eating again, is alright with me," he said with a smile. "Yeah, but reapers need food too don't they? Here, you have my bacon," I said and held out the piece. "Thank you, but no thank you. It isn't really nessicary that we eat either," he said and pushed it away.

"C'mon, just have a little?" I said and kept it out for him to take. "I assure you, I don't need food at the moment," he said with a grin. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, and continued to eat. "This is really good Undie, maybe you can show me how to cook, since my cooking is so horrible even though no one but I have tasted it," Grell said and looked at me through the corner if his eye as he ate a piece of omlet.

"Oh please, learn how to take a joke," I said dismissively. A giggle came from Undertaker's position. "Good to see that the little mousey is back to normal," he said and cleared up our plates when we finished.

"You have a lot of nicknames for people don't you?"

"Many, many many names," he giggled and put the plates away.

XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my OC'S !

XXXXXX

I heaved out a large sigh as I threw away, yet another pair of good underwear. This period thing is super annoying, I thought and turned on the water for my bath.

All was calm for about...two days so far. Aside from me going to school with Grell and Ronald. Talk about a massive migraine. You wouldn't know how many people are starting to try and talk to me now that most people have their sights set on Ronald, and some even on Grell.

I know right? Shocked me too

It was still just me, Grell and Undertaker, though every once in a while, Ronald would come back here to go to school and go on the dates he promised, or apologize to the girls who he forgot about. I swear the guy had at least 3 girlfriends and he just started school for a week. I'm pretty sure that the girls didn't know about each other either.

I turned gather dissent on with the steaming water. Winter was beginning to come, and fall was ending. The weather in Maryland is so bipolar, just a few days ago it was nice and breezy, and I could pull out my fall themed clothes, but as soon as I got to school, teachers were sending students without coats to detention.

As the water ran, I put my dirty clothes in my room and wrapped my body around with a towel. I added in some extra bubble stuff and stepped inside of the tub. With a large sigh I unwrapped my hair and slumped down into the water.

"Wonder what Ciel and Sebastian are doing now," I muttered inside of the bubbles that covered my body. I feel,t a bubbly feeling on my ankle and tried looking underwater. A pale gloved hand reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling the rest of my body fully underneath in a super uncomfortable position.

I slapped it away just as their figures appeared and glared at them. Ciel's face was flushed a dark red while Sebastian had a large grin on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I went to punch him in the face. Of course he saw that coming and he grabbed my fist with one of his hands, it fully swallowing my hand whole.

"Is that a proper welcome back?" He asked. I growled and almost got out of the tub, but remembered that I was in the tub. I settled with just a kick to his shin. Ciel coughed an obviously fake cough to get my attention.

I glared at him and looked to where he was gesturing. I looked down and dunked my body back inside the water while my face rivaled Ciel's. "Shut up Sebastian, hurry up and get out," I grumbled inside the bubbles after the demon started to laugh.

"Miss Michelle!" A childish voice yelled from the end of the tub. I looked over in confusion at where the voice came from and opened my arms out when Finny came bawling out amd into my chest. I grunted lout as he knocked the wind out of my lungs, and squished my still growing breasts back into my chest.

"Oompf! Haha, hey Finny! Gimme like five seconds and I'll give you a better hug alright?" I said and ruffled his head and shooed him out of the tub. He nodded his head with a blush, respectively closing his eyes after he saw I was naked and left the room.

"See Sebastian? You could actually learn a thing or two from him," I said sarcastically. Another two heads popped out from the thing and I yelled loudly. A red head and a dirty blonde head came up from the surface and they also yelled.

Pause.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A another loud scream came from me.

There was another pause of silence.

"AHHHHHH!" They yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled and pointed to the two people.

Ciel and Sebastian along with Finny came rushing in the room at the sound of our loud screams. Finny, and Sebastian helped pull the two from the tub and led them out of the tub to the living room in order to explain everything to them.

I groaned and hit my fist on the side of the tub. "I'm really not playing right now, if anyone else comes up from this dag in water, I will shove this brick onto their head. A black head with a garden spear started to rise up, but I yelled and hit them in the head with a brick repeatedly until the head disappeared.

"Leave William!" I yelled as I continued to hit the head.

Where on earth did I get that brick you ask?

DEEZ NUTZ!

XXXXXXX

"So, this ain't our world eh?" Bard asked. I took that time to walk in after finishing up with my simple clothes. Just some grey sweatpants with a simple white and black shirt.

"No, it's not. It's kinda like your world I guess, but just, in the future?" I said with a guess. Bard looked up at me when I started talking and froze. His eyes were sparkling while I was speaking and his cheeks had a dust of pink on them.

"I'm Michelle, and you don't really have to introduce yourselves, I kinda know the main points too," I said and shook Mey-Rin's hand, then held it out to Bard, but he was still in his weird, creepy daze.

"Ohkkkkkkkaaaaaayyy?" I said and drew my hand back. He blinked a couple of times before grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Sorry 'bout tha!" He said with a grin, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. I glared at it, but didn't say anything back.

At least three, no, now probably four menacing auras came from behind me, and I tensed up. I turned over to see Undertaker, Sebastian, Grell, and now Mom (with Pahu) glaring at Bard. And I mean like, glaring glaring. Forget a death glare, these guys were giving him a drop-dead-and-throw-a-bulldozer at his head kind of death glare.

I let go of his hand, and some of the glares left, but I think three still remained.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed loudly. I looked over to Mom who had Pahu in her arms. With a sigh, I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey mom, can you come back a little bit later? Now really isn't a good time," I said and jerked my head to the two extra people.

"Hmmmmm, INSPEECCTION!" She yelled and practically made everyone line up in the line with Finny and me behind her. "Wha' the 'ell s wrong wit this lady?!" Bard whispered to Mey-Rin. She shrugged, but her stance was wobbly.

Mom's eye flashed and in a blink of an eye, she was right in front of Bardroy, her presence towering over him and making him shrink down to the size of an ant.

"What was that? I could quite catch what you were saying. Care to repeat it?" she asked, practically yelling at this point. "No-nothing ma'am," he shakily responded. She nodded before pulling b out his cigarrete.

"Ey! Wha was tha' oll 'bout?!" He yelled at her. "Smoking s bad for you. Didn't you read that in school? It gives you a cancer," she said and tapped his chest. She went over to Mey-Rin who automatically straightened her posture.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly and with a smile. Bardroy's mouth dropped open shocked and annoyed at how fast her personality had changed.

"It's M-Mey-Rin sir! I-I mean Ma'am!" She corrected with a salute. Mom smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I like this girl! She doesn't smoke," she glared at Bard, "she knows how to hold her tongue, talk to adults, and she doesn't curse," she practically ran up Ciel and stared him down.

"Plus, ain't she cute?" She said and poked her cheek. I deadpanned and picked up the baby that was crawling around on the floor. "Mom, don't you and Dad have a date or something?" I asked and sat the baby on the counter.

"Hm, no, but we were just going to watch a movie tonight. Now that I think of it, he needs to meet everyone here, especially your future husband over there," she said and pointed to Undertaker who tilted his head in confusion. "MOM!" I yelled at her and banged my hand on the counter.

"Whaat?" She asked innocently. I sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later," I said as she left. "Alright, see ya later. Love you!" She hollered behind her shoulder. "Love you too!" I yelled back after she closed the door.

I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair. "Young master, Sebastian, if you don't mind, may we go back to the estate now?" Mey-Rin asked the two men. Since I was standing behind her, I nodded my head fast and hard, adding a thumbs up.

"Ugh, sure. Sebastian?" Ciel groaned.

"Yes Master."

XXXXXXXX

"I'm reaaaaal happy they wanted to leave. I can't afford more people. Plus Bard wouldn't stop lookin' at me," I said and rubbed my arm. "But why did Finny have to go too?" I whined at the empty space where the gardener once was.

"Maybe he doesn't like you," Ciel said as he walked past me with a smirk.

"Maybe he doesn't like your face!" I retorted.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense."

"Michelleeee? What's for dinner~?" Grell whined. I glared at him. "Whatever's in there, you know how to at least make a sandwich," I said and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on to WII and went on Youtube.

My eyes fell out of my socket on the first thing that popped up before I even typed in a letter.

"Hey, isn't that you? Michelle! I didn't know you were on TV!" Grell said happily. The arm I was holding Pahu with almost collapsed, but she just crawled off and fell back asleep on my legs.

"No they didn't," I muttered silently when I clicked the first video.

"OVER THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND VIEWS ALREADY?!" I yelled. "What? What? What is it?!" Grell asked happily and jumped over the back of the couch to sir next to me. He clicked play and eventually everyone decided to come in the room at all the loud noises.

Those girls, the ones that I bumped into after we finished shopping, they posted the picture of the fight. But...that's not all they did. They edited the whole dag on thing, so that it made it look like I LOST and got my butt beaten. They kept the part when Sebastian, Grell and Undertaker came, but they made it look like they left my side to go with the other three girls, and I was left on the floor bleeding and crying.

"Hey shorty, cover your ears, I think she's about to blow a fuse," Grell said and picked Pahu up from my lap to give him to Undertaker. Sebastian covered his ears just in time.

"WHAT THE-"

"WHAT THE HECKK?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A muffled voice was shouting from the window next door.

I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and threw it as far as I could to the house next door. When I calmed down I walked over to the TV and started reading the comments with Grell and everyone else.

Ha ha! Bitch got her ass beat!

That one guy with black hair is fucking hot, happy that he left that bitch too

That one guy with the silver hair is creepy as fuck though

Don't say that to her! It's obvious that they edited this video, can't you see how it doesn't look as smooth?

I clapped loudly when I read that comment

I feel no sympathy for that girl. She shouldn't have hit them first

Oh! I know that slut! She's a fucking whore, sleeping with the cheerleader s captain behind her back, then she did it with the principal to keep herself in school!

I heard that she got a baby from one of them and is living by herself

I thought she gave the any to some old woman though

Dude, that girl totally won that fight. It is really obvious though that this video was edited and changed.

Everyone who disses this girl can suck my ass and go jump on a rusty nail

By the time I got not even halfway through the comments, I was practically ripping out strands of hair from Grell's head in my position from behind him.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna," I said and put my hands up, walking over to a wall. I rested my head against it and took a few breaths before walking into my room and closing the door.

XXXXXX Next Day at School XXXXXX

Surprisingly, today at school was quiet, not that many insults were thrown at me. Of course, a bunch of people 'yaga' me, my scalp was burning badly at how hard they yanked my hair back.

When I the last period started, a man in black greeted everyone at the door. "Hello Michelle, I hope you did your homework last night?" The velvety voice asked. I glared, and didn't even look up at Sebastian, I just took my seat in the back of the class.

"Hehe, we don't get a special entrance?" A creepy voice asked from behind me. I jumped and made a loud noise, but it wasn't even close to a girlish scream. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What was that noise?" He asked and looked around the room. "Hehehe~ it was the little mousey~" Undertaker laughed as he dangled from the ceiling lights.

I stared at him for probably five minutes straight, just staring at his face. "What is it?" He asked with a questioned look. I touched his bangs with my fingertips to feel for any grease or gel. Nothing. The strands just slid through my hands.

"How do they stay up like that?" I asked they they just flopped back down against his face. "Magic," he said and wiggled his fingers around in a sparkle motion.

"Who's that?"

"Isn't he the guy from the video?" A deep voice boomed.

"Why's he talking to someone like her?" Another snottish girl asked. I rolled my eyes when Sebastian clapped his hands together, getting the classes's attention.

"Alright class. I am your substitute teacher for the next few days. My name is

Mr. Michealis," Sebastian introduced himself with a fake smile and a bow, making all of the girls in the room swoon for him.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Drama queen," I muttered. "You mean Drama king?" Undertaker giggled.

"No, definetly drama queen," I said. Sebastian gestured towards a dangling Undertaker. "This is your co teacher. Mr..." he trailed off, not knowing what to call him. "You all can just call me Undertaker~" he said, not bothering to stand right side up.

"Why's he hanging upside down?"

"Weird, he's creepy."

"Alright. Your teacher has assigned everyone to get dressed, so make sure to grab your needed materials," Sebastian said, clapping his hands together and walking out to the courtyard.

After everyone had changed, my choice in long sleeved shirt, and pants with simple shoes, while every other girl chose to wear booty-shorts and shirts too tight, or sleeveless ones.

There were probably about 5 targets set up in front of each of us, all of the girls thinking they were acting cute. "Everyone get in their starting positions," he said with his hands together behind his back. I could tell he was trying to make that superior look he did in the anime.

The girls giggled, purposely making their positions wrong, just for him to correct them. Of course, Sebastian knew what they were doing, but he still decided to fix their stances. He would walk up behind them, placing his hands on theirs and straightening them up. They would blush...then giggle to their friends.

I shot off all five arrows quickly, ready to get home. Three of them hit a bulls eye, and the other two were on the ring surrounding it. When I finished, I sprawled out on a nearby rock, closing my eyes in sleepiness when a cloud hovered over me, blocking the sun from my face.

One of my earphones were in my ear, playing Can't Help Falling In Love With You, by Haley Reinheart. My eyes closed, and I was slightly humming to the music. The regular teacher for this class let everyone listen to music and stuff whenever the lesson was don't for the day.

Apparently, I was sadly mistaken.

A black figure stood over me with probably the fake st smile in the world. "Michelle, the lesson for today isn't finished yet. Your teacher left specific instructions for the class to practice targeting while moving,'' he said.

A large horse came into view, nuzzling my face with his snout. I jumped in shock at how large the horse was, before glaring at the demon.

"Now. Saddle up!" He ordered to the girls who also had horses in from of them, all of which sneered at the animals.

This was going to be a looong day.

XXXXXX

HEYYYYYYY GUYYSSS! Guess what? I finally figured out a schedule for my updates. I'll work on two chapters for all of next week, I'll apologize beforehand if they're shorter than usual, and update them on the weekends, or later.

Anyways, I've gotten a lot more followers for this fiction, I didn't expect so many! Thanks to everyone who's new, and make sure to share it to your friends.

If you have any...

Unlike me T^T


	9. Chapter 9

My hand trailed over the horse's mane, gently stroking it. I gave the animal a small smile, scratching her in different places. Her snout squished itself in my neck, her eyes looking into mine. I stared at the reins that hung tightly in her mouth, before reaching up and taking it off.

Her head shook, liking the feeling of the metal out of her mouth. I continued to take off all the heavy metal things, including the heavy saddle. I found something else to use instead.

"Michelle, what on earth are you doing?" a sultry voice asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes at him before gently jumping up on the horse.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, taking out my arrows.

"Why did you take off the equipment? You need it so you won't end up on the ground," Sebastian said, getting ready to put back on the reins.

I smacked his hand away from the horse. "No. Those things hurt the horses, I'll ride her Indian style," I said determinedly, gripping the mane and cooing in her ear.

"Humans are so odd," he said with his hand on his forehead. My eyes went over to Undertaker who was sitting on the same rock that I had just been on.

Memories from the second day they came here flooded my mind, mainly the part after he had slapped me.

Didn't he say that he had kids too? I wonder what they would've looked like. Or their mom. It's kinda hard to imagine him as a dad though, I thought in my head, nearly breakin my neck to turn all the at around.

I realized that I was moving, really fast, and I looked back at the smirking demon who had smacked the horse into a gallop.

"Pay attention!" He yelled. I almost cursed, but I settled for flipping him the birdie. All the other girls were in the bathroom, so he took this th perfect time to tease me. "You should speed up Michelle," he said, getting in some weird stance.

"Why?"

He didn't say anything, his legs just started to move really fast. My eyes widened when he was right behind the horse, before I let out that same yell before in the classroom.

I turned around, gently tapping the horse's side. The horse went faster, and I mean super fast. My hair was flying behind me, and I started laughing, steering the horse around by her mane. My glasses flew off my face, making me gasp and tug on the hair to get the horse to stop.

"Don't stop now," Sebastian's distant voice called from somewhere. "No, time out. My glasses fell," I said, jumping off of my horse to look for them on the ground.

"If you were fighting another demon, I'm sure you would be a pile of blood and bones," he called again.

I scoffed, shaking my head and wiping off my glasses. "But I wouldn't be fighting a demon, cause I'm smarter than that."

"Ah, but you aren't that smart for allowing a demon and three reapers into your house to live now are you?" He quirked, moving the horse towards a large truck.

"Ah shut up," I said, sticking my hand in front of his face. Something wet trailed itself up my palm, making me squeak and jerk it away.

"Did you just lick me?!"

"Perhaps."

* * *

We drove back home, me mainly bickering at Sebastian and his dumb comments most of the way. I opened the door and went to the fridge, opening a bottle of fanta.

"Woah! Michelle! Is all of that for us?!" Ronald asked happily. He brought out a bunch of bags of candy from the bottom of the pantry, hidden by bags an loads of bread.

I deadpanned. "Did you seriously dig through my entire pantry?"

"Maybe."

"No, that isn't for us. And don't eat any either. Halloween is coming up, so kids'll be coming around here soon." I said, going on Google and planning an integration for the people.

"Halloween?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. I know you and Finny'll like it. It's when kids dress up in costumes and go up to peoples houses, then say, trick or treat, and they give you candy," I explained.

"Dress up as what?" Sebastian asked, obviously interested in my phone, more than what I was saying. "Anything really. Disney princesses, food, objects, animals, famous people, things like that. if you want, we can go, and you guys can just wear your regular outfits like cosplay," I said, gesturing to the others.

"We'll have to drive down to Fantasy Fest too before. Maybe we can go during the weekend," I muttered.

"Hey Sebastian, would you date a girl with cat ears and a tail?" I asked, looking through SebastianxOC fanfictions.

"Excuse me?"

"I said would you date a girl with cat ears and a tail? Like a neko?"

"The very though makes me want to hurl," he commented.

"Alright then. Between Ciel, Grell, and a Neko, who would be the one to most likely have sex with you?" I asked without so much as a blush.

Everyone's eyes widened and Ciel's face turned a neon pink. Grell fished as blood poured out of his nostrils.

"What is bringing up these horrid questions?"

"Well you see, a lot of people like the show, so they make stories with you guys in it. It's called fanfiction. Mostly girl's get on it, but I was just wondering, cause they write about you and nekos, or you and Ciel, or you and Grell on some occasions. Also with Finny, Mey-Rin, Will, Ronald-"

"Okay, please stop," he said, raising a hand up to me. I laughed, walking over to Ciel. I picked a random one shot with him and Sebastian, everything purely smut and yaoi.

"Sebastian, I order you to come here, Ciel growled, his face one of lust. 'Yes milord?' the butler in black questioned, sensing his master's heat. 'I need you to five a letter to the queen, tell her I am not to complete any orders for a while, I feel ill,' the young earl said, touching his forehead tenderly.'" I said, reading a one shot fanfiction that was SebbyCiel to the young earl.

He groaned, walking around the living room, trying to make me stop talking while covering his ears. "I do not need to listen to this!" He yelled.

I skipped half o story to get to the yaoiness. " 'The demon's tongue slithered across the young Earl's chest, sucking lightly on his reddened bud..."

Ciel threw a pillow in my face one that I didn't dodge. I giggled slightly at his neon red face and stopped reading.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez, you take things too seriously," I laughed sitting on a stool near the counter.

"You would too if someone was reading something like that about you!" Ciel spat, jabbing a finger in my face.

"Hmph, if anything I would add on," I scoffed, sipping my juice and reading a book on my phone.

"Oh you would?" Ciel said with a smirk in his voice.

"Grell, tell us a story about Michelle and a man please," Ciel said, crossing his arms over his chest and calling for the red haired reaper.

Grell skipped over to where we were with a shark-like grin plastered on his face.

"Of course! With whom though?" He asked to Ciel.

Everyone looked over at Undertaker who was laughing his butt off when Spongebob came on the TV, falling off the couch at what was happening on the 'Gary Takes a Bath' episode.

"Got it! He layed her down onto the bed, roughly kiss on her full plump lips as his hands caressed her inner thigh!" Grell began, looking at me to see what I would say.

"She broke the kiss, pushing away his hand with a sigh as she resisted his warmth," I narrated with a smirk.

"Don't resist, he said. Fall into tour deepest pleasures tonight with me. Let us make sweet, sweet love together in the moonlight!" He added, a frown replacing his grin.

"Ah, but we can't. There are people here, they could hear us!"

"All the more excitement for us then! Ahh, Bassy, why can't we do this tonight?!" He wailed, throwing his body towards said black hair man.

Sebastian moved out of the way, allowing for his body to break through the window and fall into the ground with a thud.

I glared at him, pointing towards the window. "Your paying for that y'know. I'm not made out of money and windows cost a lot of money to repair," I said.

Grell's red arms came shakily out from the window and he layed his head on them tiredly.

I was about to say something when a loud roar of laughter was heard from the floor. I looked down to see what had happened on the TV to make Undertaker nearly pass out with laughter.

There was a commercial, and apparently it was one from an anime crack.

"Hello?" One man on the TV said.

The screen spilt to show another person. "Hey what's up?"

"Can you come here?"

"Uh I can't I'm buying clothes."

"Alright well hurry up and get over here."

"Uh I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find then there's only soup."

"...What do you mean there's only soup?"

"It means there's only soup."

"Well then get out of the soup aisle!"

"Alright you don't have to shout at me!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! My, out of all the things...they choose soup!" Undertaker laughed from the floor, watching the screen with tears steaming down his face.

"There's more soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup?"

"It's just more soup."

"Go to the next aisle!"

"There's still soup."

"Where are you right now?!"

"I'm at soup!"

"What do you mean you're at soup?"

"I mean I'm at soup!"

"What store are you in?!"

"I'm at the soup store!"

"Why are you buying clothes at the soup store?!"

"Fuck You!"

The screen turned black and the show came back on. Undertaker had calmed down from his outburst, and was panting heavily with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That was supreme laughter," he breathed, situating himself on the couch again.

I rolled my eyes at the Moroccan and opened the freezer door and took out three bags of Voila.

Sebastian came over to me, watching as I heard up a pot with wards and added in the frozen stuff. "What are you making?" He asked curiously from above my shoulder and peered down as I added in the sauce pouches.

"Dinner," I said and took out my earphones from my pocket and started to listen to Kevin Gates. The song was Perfect Imperfection.

"Yes, but was is it?" He questioned further.

I let out a sigh and took out one plug. "It has noodles, chicken, press, carries, and alfredo in it. Voila is what is called," I said irritated.

"Smells great," Ron added, breathing in deeply.

"Michelle, we are out of drinks," Ciel said, picking up the empty pitcher that juice was usually in.

"Make some more, you know how," I muttered from the door and picked out two packets of tea mix and handed out to him. He grabbed the pitcher and ended it out before filling it with bottles of water, muttering about how since he was a noble, he shouldn't have to do such low tasks.

By about 7:45, dinner was ready and I fixed the food into six bowls. I put them all out on the table, and sat Pahu on her little stool, fixing her some chicken and cut it up into really small pieces.

"C'mon guys, dinner's ready!" I called into the living room. Ronald was the first one inside, hungrily eating all his food and downing his drink.

"Keep eating like that, everything's gonna go right to your thighs, and then you'll blow up," I muttered to him, patting his back as he choked on the food. (A/N SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!)

Eventually everyone piled in, eating as conversation ran through the table, bringing more life to the house than ever before. Undertaker sat next to me, and Pahu sat next to him.

She giggled as Ciel and Grell got into an argument over what utensil should be used to eat the food, spoon or fork.

"Daddy," she called, tugging on Undertaker's hair. He turned to her with a grin. "Yes mini mouse?" He asked happily, turning his full attention to her.

She picked up a handful of her chicken, dipped it in her tiny bowl of sauce and held it out to him. "Aah," she said, opening her mouth so he got the idea. He opened his mouth as her tiny hand placed the food inside, waiting for him to close it.

He chewed the chicken with a smile. "Tasty," he said. She grinned briefly and offered him more but he placed her hand in her own myth. "Enough of that. Eat your food," he said and watched ad she ate.

I smiled softly at the gesture, thinking of how cute they were together. She really believed Undertaker was her dad and I was her mom.

I started at him as he continued to talk to the baby. His long gray hair that seemed to capture her attention whenever he moved seemed soft and silky, but still rough. That moment at school when I touched his bangs, the stand simply skid through my fingertips. I fought the urge to touch his hair at the table.

I looked up at his eyes, changing my neck to look as far as I could. I knew what a reaper's eyes looked like, but for some reason, I wanted to see what his looked like. I didn't notice I was staring until the table quieted down and he turned to me, only moving his neck.

"Something on my face?" He asked, noticing my face.

I blinked a few times, coming out of my face and shook my head quickly, feeling my face heat up. "Are you blushing?" Sebastian asked me with a smirk. I drowned at him, flinging a piece of pasta in his direction.

I looked down at my plate, eating my food as thought raced through my head. What is going on with me? Every time I even think of him, my heart pounds in my chest. Am I...falling in love with him?

My eyes widened in anxiety. No, I can't. Last time that happened, it was terrible. I can't do that, I thought, shaking my head.

But he's not like Liam, you know that, a voice answered.

I barely know anything about him, he could change any moment. I can't let myself fall in love with him even more than I already have, I can't.

By the time dinner was over, everyone has decided to go to bed. I took all the Bored, forms, spoons, and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. I felt a presence behind me and jumped out of my skin when a velvety voice called from behind me.

"Do you need assistance?" Sebastian asked in my ear. "Jesus Christ!" I yelped, dropping the bowl onto the floor. He caught it with his hand and handed it to me.

I sucked in a breath. "Jeez, at least make noise when you walk into a room, gonna make me pee if you keep on doing that," I muttered, and continued to put the dishes in the racks.

"You never answered my question," he added, not moving from his position. Goosebumps grew on my neck and arms when he didn't move and I started to get nervous.

"Loading the dishes. We have a thing called a dishwasher, that washes dishes for you. You put them in here, and add in one of these," I said, pouting in a Cascade tablet and closing the door. "Then you start it, and in a few hours, the dishes are clean," I said, starting the machine and when my hands.

"Interesting..." He muttered in his hand and watched as it started to make noise.

"Not really, but since you don't have it in your world, I guess it is pretty cool huh?" I said, dying off my hands and wrong off the counters before putting the leftovers in a bowl and putting it in the fridge.

"Where's Ciel?" I asked after a moment's silence. There wasn't a response and I looked around the kitchen, but he was gone. "Alright then..." I muttered, making sure the door was kicked and the windows before laying down in the couch.

A few moments later, I fell asleep on the uncomfortable couch, waiting for my nightmares to take place.

* * *

"Come here babe," Liam ordered, yanking my arm to him. He was drunk again, the beer in his hand sloshed around in the bottle as his lips crashed down on mine. I struggled against him, trying to get him off me.

He growled in his chest and shaped me hard across the face. "So fighting me. We did this all the time before, why stop now?" He asked, lifting my body up and walking me to the room.

"No, leave me alone," I begged, wiggling against him. He opened the door despite my efforts, and threw me on the bed.

He loosened his tie on his shirt, taking off both of the clothing. "I fucked Mrs. Smith today. The whore was even on the phone with her husband while I took her on her desk. I know you wanna feel me too. Go on and such me off," he ordered, pushing me on my knees and young his pants.

My eyes widened and I squirmed against him. Another hard snack pushed my head to the left and I held my cheek with my hand.

He turned my face to the front and shoved himself into me, not allowing me to take in a breath. I felt it go in my throat and I gagged, tears running down my face. I threw up when he drew himself outwards, my lunch covering himself and his bed.

"Gross! You fucking bitch!" He yelled, grabbing my hair. "You're gonna pay for that," he said, rping off my clothes and living himself against me.

I screamed again, wiggling against him.

"No! Help! Someone please! Don't Liam!" I begged, pushing him away.

"Too late now," he said with a smirk.

I screamed louder this time, arching my back and opening my eyes.

Two hands were on my sunsets, shaking me awake. "Wake up! Michelle, wake up!" A familiar voice yelled after I stopped screaming.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw Undertaker hovering above me, worry evident in his voice. I threw myself against him, crying in his shirt.

"Please don't let him hurt me, don't let him hurt me anymore," I begged, grouping onto him. His arms wrapped themselves around me in a tight embrace, stroking my hair soothingly.

"It's alright Love, he's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. I'll protect you," he said, rubbing my back with his hand. I shivered at his touch, resting my head against his chest.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore, I promise," he said in a different accent, way better than his scratchy English one. He picked me up bridal style, leading us into the room. We passed by Grell and Ronald who both had written up and were being us, both had worked looks on their faces.

He put me on the bed, playing the covers over my body and climbing in behind me. His arms wrapped around my front side, chasing together at my waist and bringing my body closer to his. Pahu crawled out of her crib and got in the bed with me, laying the same way me and Undertaker were laying.

I sniffed once more, not wanting to go to sleep at all. Eventually though, I feel sleep once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, how's everyone been? -runs away to avoid thrown rocks- I know it's been what...three thousand years since I've updated, but I just forget sometimes. Don't be so mad （￣～￣；）

I have good news though, I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I hope every one has a great Thanksgiving, and I'll see you later!


	10. Chapter 10

The bird. A yellow canary I think. But it didn't look like a regular bird. It had beady red eyes as it stared at me through the window. There was a black box sitting on it too. A small light flashed from it, and when I bumped, the bird was gone.

I shudder my shoulders and smuggled closer to the warmth that was coming from my bed. Wait, my bed? Why am I in my room? I thought I was sleeping on the couch.

A small tug on my fingers made me look down and smile at the sight. Pahu was sleeping next to me, her adorable face facing mine as my hand was wrapped up in her tiny fist.

I noticed that the bed dropped and I looked up confused, but felt my face heat up in recognition when I saw pale silver hair draped across the bed sheets.

My eyes takes up further and marvelled at the sight off a sleeping Undertaker. I admit, while the sight of his drool connecting his mouth to the pillow, and his sudden shakes of laughter through his dreams want all that flattering, the thought of his sleeping in my bed, next to me have me shivers.

And his face was so close to mine...

I'm not like other people, I never read the manga of Kuroshitsuji, and if I did, I probably only got up to about chapter 16. I read somewhere that on one of the chapters, they show his face.

If course, I forgot which one that was, and I'm not getting all the effort to look out up when he's right next to me.

After all, I do have an advantage that others don't, don't I? I thought with a smirk. I guess a little peek wouldn't hurt right? I thought.

Another tug brought me closer to Undertaker, and I realized that his arms were on my waist. My face heated up even more at that. I shook my head gently, and raised my fingers up again, ny heart pounding in my chest.

I barely got to touch them, when I noticed something. I looked closer and nearly fell out of the bed. The light shone through a small opening from his curtain of hair, and that's when I saw it.

Bright yellow-green and gold eyes stared back at me with mirth in them. I gasped and fell of the bed, landing flat on my back.

"Owww," I groaned, turning over and rubbing my sore side.

Chuckles came from the bed and I sat up with a frown. "Hehehe~ are you alright?" Undertaker giggled, a playful smirk on his face as his eyes simmered through his hair from the sunlight. "You almost have me a heart attack! Why didn't you say something?!" I yelled, but not loud enough to wake the baby.

"Well you seemed very intent on your little mission there, who am I to stop you?"

"Aren't you like, passive or protective about your face?" I asked confused. He laughed again, this time his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Only when need be," he murmured, propping his body up with his elbow and testing his hand on his face to keep it from falling. My eyebrows tilted slightly. "Undertaker?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"If you think I am. That's for you to decide," he said with a chuckle and went to the bathroom. I blushed and looked at the time. The clock read 11:12 A.M.

"Let me get breakfast ready then," I muttered, putting on sweatpants and a tank top, and putting on stocks, while I asked to the bathroom.

I would guess that everyone was already awake, so instead of checking to see if someone was in the bathroom, I simply opened the door.

Ciel was in the bathroom, his pale skin blinding my eyes as Sebastian paused and looked up from dying his body of with a towel.

"Wah! Close the door!" He yelled, immediately turning himself around in the towel, his little thing singing ad he went, while his face blew up.

I stifled a laugh and closed the door softly, a bottle of soap almost missing my face. I went into Grell's room and heard him talking. I called open the door and saw him talking to a Sebastian knitted doll, with red button eyes and black hair.

I closed that for softly, putting up a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door quickly. More noises came from the living room, and pretty weird ones at that. I walked in and blushes at the sight that was on the TV.

"Ron! Turn that off!" I yelled, throwing a pillow in his direction. He yelled at the sudden thing and turned off the TV. "What were you watching?!" I yelled.

"Oh, Jordon showed me this. Did you know that people actually do this stuff for money, but it's not prostitution? They call it por-"

"Pork? Yeah I think we should have some for breakfast. Maybe bacon what'd you say?" I interrupted, going he got what I was trying to do.

"No, Not pork, it's called por-"

"Pork loins? Hmm, that can be for dinner," I said, trying to get the message pass his head.

"Just forget it. I won't even talk about it anymore," he muttered, moving to change the TV to regular television.

"That's what I was trying to make you do!" I whined tiredly, throwing my hands up in the air. By the time everyone had woken up, breakfast was ready and everyone was at the table. "We're cleaning up today," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I just remembered that Spears Senpai had scheduled me to reap some souls today, let me get going," Ron said hurriedly, scooting his chair backwards and practically rushing to make a portal.

"Oh yes, I have to go...Do that thing...at that place as well," Grell said as well, making Ronald hurry up and make the portal and nearly jumping through it, but I grabbed both their collars and brought them back.

"Nope, both of you are staying here. You helped make this mess, so now you have to help clean it up. Especially you Ron," I said, putting away the dishes.

"Why do we have to clean up all of a sudden?" Grell whined, crossing his legs and filing his nails. "Cause my mom decided to invite her friends over to introduce everyone, and just told me that they're coming over in about three minutes," I said, looking through my phone.

"That's surprising," Grell said sarcastically. "Alright then. To make this go faster, everyone gets a partner," I sighed. Me and Grell shared a secret look and nodded softly.

"Grell, come with me, we gotta get some more cleaning stuff," I said, grabbing my backpack and slipping on a beanie. He nodded eagerly, knowing what I meant.

"We'll be right back," I said as we both slipped out the door and ran to my truck laughing all the way. "Hahaha! I really thought that we were going to clean! Oh, thank goodness!" He studied happily as I drove off towards the mall, not noticing the white rolls Royce following behind us.

"You wanna go shopping?" I asked, knowing what he would say. "Do I want to go shopping? Oh darling, you know the answer to that! We're getting you a new make over, you need to impress a certain somebody," he said successively, bumping my hips with his.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked with a blush as he dragged me into Victoria Secret.

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know love when I see it, and you missy, have it bad for a certain mortician!" He said excitedly, holding up different sets of lingerie to my body in the dressing room.

"No I don't!" I denied, but the heat on my face said otherwise. I fiddled with my dreadlock and shifted my weight onto my foot.

"Aha! So you do love him! You always do that thing when you're lying!" He said happily, giving me a big hug. "I don't like him!" I said again, pushing him off of me and pouting.

"Being in denial is always the first part sweetie," he said and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Why don't you tell him?" He asked and frowned after he realized that I had walked out of the shop.

"Why haven't you?!" He asked again when I didn't respond. "Because it's stupid. I can't love again, not after what happened last time," I said with a sad look as memories came back to me.

"Michelle, he isn't Liam. You know that," Grell said softly, walking alongside me. "You don't know that. I never thought that Liam would change like that, and he did. What makes you think that Undertaker's any different?" I asked, my eyes staring to water.

"When had he ever shown any violence towards you or the baby?" He asked.

"How about the first day you all came here? Did you forget what happened?"

"...no, I didn't forget about that."

"He hit me after not watching Pahu. Who's to say he won't do it again, and again, until it gets even worse?" I asked as my voice started to crack.

Grell started quiet, for one he was out of words. "I'm scared to love him Grell. Liam hurt me so much, I felt so betrayed. I can't go through that torture again, I won't be and to handle it. Between this and what's going on at school, it's to much," I said, finally turning my face into his side and cried softly.

"I'm scared to love him, I don't want to, but I do. And it scare me. It scares the crap oh of me, and I don't know what to do," I cried. He gently held me as I cried and I realized we were in the truck.

"Love him. Try it to see how it works. If he even shows the slightest hint of change then leave him and don't look back. That's all I can think of for you to do right now," he offered.

A few moments later, I stopped crying and sniffing, wrong my eyes and letting out a sigh. I looked at his dishes shift. "Sorry about that," I muttered, quietly and tried to get myself back together.

"Don't worry about it. Stories everyone needs to let it out," he said with a smile and posted my back one more before being out a breath.

"Whew, are you done? No offense, but still this depression is going to give me age wrinkles, and we don't want that now do we?" He said, pulling out a small makeup kit from his pocket and acting side on his face.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but failed and felt them roll anyways.

"Now that that's finished, let's go shopping!" He said excitedly and pulled me out the truck and back to the shopping center.

* * *

By the time we had finished shopping, I was officially broke. Not really though, I had as little bit left over. I had even taught him how to drive, but he still sucked at it, and almost crashed into a tree the first three times.

We had gotten up to the house and started to hide the bags of stuff, and pulled out the idea with the cleaning supplies to make it seem like we actually went to get what was needed.

I opened the door and placed the bags on the table, loving how clean the house was. "I didn't know that it took two hours to buy cleaning supplies," a voice called from the living room. I flinched and turned around to see Ronald watching what he was watching earlier on my computer, something he hacked into.

"Oh well, there was a lot of traffic there, so of course it would take a while." I said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, but two hours worth of traffic?!" He whined. "I had to clean up this entire living room AND the room!" He whined. "While you two were out shopping!"

"I brought you Chipotle," I said as Grell held up the brown bag of Mexican food and the tray of drinks with a smirk plastered on both our faces.

His eyes widened and he ran over to me, giving me a big hug and thanking both of us he started to eat his nachos and drank his soda.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah yeah yeah, now you worship me," I laughed softly and ate some of his food while offering him some of mine.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around the house. "Oh, they should be finishing cleaning," he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the others came downstairs as well, Ciel was mainly the one groaning. "Did you bring me any food?" He asked with a yawn.

"What have you cleaned today Ciel?" I asked, noticing the sheer marks on his cheek.

"...the bathroom why?" He said, looking through the bag and taking out a taco kit.

"Because you have bed marks on your face. Plus you would never clean up a bathroom," I said with a smirk as he posting his face and felt the marks while his eyes widened when he realized he had been caught.

He didn't say anything, he just sat down and began to eat his food. The sounds from my laptop for louder and I dropped my burrito and smacked Ronald upside his head. "Why would you leave that thing on? Don't nobody want to listen to that!" I yelled as my face heated up and I closed the tab, nearly daunting at what I had seen.

" 'don't nobody?' That doesn't make any sense," He said, rubbing the red bump on his head.

"Be quiet, it does make sense," I said and finished eating. The last two came back downstairs, black auras covering them from head to toe as they tried to go down the stairs without being touching each other at the same time, which was impossible, so they rushed to get as far away from each other quickly.

The four of us noticed this and watched curiously as they ignored each other, but still sent death glares at each other when one of them wasn't looking at each other.

The doorbell rang and I looked at the click above the microwave, immediately groaning ad the door opened.

"Yoowhoo!" A loud voice called from the doorway. "Well who are these handsome men?" I bit back a groan at the high pitched voice, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi Miss Shay, how are you?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Was I talking to you?" The old woman sneered at me, looking at my caramel colored hand in disgust. "This is why people like you should know their place, talking to me like we're friends," she scoffed low enough so only I could hear her. I dropped my hand and frowned at her words.

The other two women came in, both of them much nicer as they gave me tight hugs and kisses on the cheeks. The oldest woman there was Miss Odelia Mae, but she went by Mae. She was the biggest one and have everyone at the range hug and kisses as I introduced her to them. When she spotted Sebastian and the reapers, she froze but hugged them anyway and offered Ciel a cube of caramel.

The second woman, who was a little younger than Mom, came in the same way and hugged everyone. Her name was Miss Kassie.

I had introduced everyone but Shay, a woman who had simply despised me, she had favored my older sister more than me, and for some reason hated black people even though Mom and Rose were black as well, she just never liked me.

"You aren't going to introduce me?" She asked rudely after I had induced the other two. "You normally do that, so I guessed-"

"Your mother should have taught you better, it's impolite not to introduce your guests," she sneered, looking at me with disgust. I rolled my eyes and gestures to her.

"My apologies Shay-"

"You are to address me as Mrs. Bates-Washington, is that understood child?" She said interrupting me rudely.

I didn't say anything, all I did was walk towards the table where everyone was sitting and training in conversation. "Filthy black child. You can't even muster the simplest of instructions. No wonder why you can't hold down a fiance," she muttered as she walked past me and say down in the chair u was during in and pushed aside my food and it fell in the trash.

I held my hands out behind her at if strangling her, but a frail hand landed on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed Mae shaking her head at me, add if saying, She's not even with it baby girl, don't bother with her.

"Where's Mom?" I asked her and pulls up a chair to sit next to Mae, but in front of Shay, er- excuse me. _Mrs. Bates-Washington._

"She said she would be here in a while, don't worry," Mae said and turned her gaze to everyone else. "Now, who are all of you?" She asked with a smile.

"We're all friends of Michelle from school," Ronald said with a smile, swallowing the last bit of his food and looking sadly at the trash can where my barely eaten burrito laid.

"Really? Then what about you two?" She asked, putting to Undertaker and Sebastian. "I know who you are young man, Phylicia told me about you two," Mae said happily, looking at me and Undertaker back and forth.

"Yes, so how long have you two been dating?" She asked eagerly. I choked on my spit she looked at Mae shocked. Grell looked at her with bright eyes. "Oh I like her," he said.

"Mae, we aren't-"

"It's been two months now," Grell interrupted, leaning forward as he spoke. I looked set him with wide eyes and feet so betrayed. I thought we were friends!

"Two months? You didn't tell me? Baby Girl, I'm hurt," she whined looking at me sadly. "No, you don't understand. We aren't-"

"Yes, I was quite disappointed as well when I heard the news. We've been best friends since the beginning of this school semester, and she told me a few weeks ago," Grell said again, sending me a wink as he noticing my slightly flushed face.

"I'm surprised she even had any friends at all," Mrs. Bates-Washington muttered into her cup of coffee. I sent her a certain look.

"Well, I'm glad you've finally found somebody that makes you happy Baby Girl," she said with a smile, frowning at Shay through her glasses.

"It's only a matter of time before he leaves her too."

I smacked my hand on the table. "Get out of my house," I said to the woman in front of me. Her eyes widened. "Excuse me? You will not talk to me like that girl," she said, venom in her voice as she spoke.

"And you won't talk to me like that either!" I said, raising my voice. Mae's hand squeezed my thigh slightly. "Watch your tone when your speaking," she said and sipped her tea again.

"Now now, I don't want any fighting here. We're here to speak to the men, not bicker like little children," Mae said, raising a hand to silence her.

Shay scoffed and drank more of her tea. "I don't need to be here with that thing breathing the same air as I. She shouldn't even be living right now, Rose should be in her place, taking care of her baby instead of this filth. At last eye had more potential than you. You should've been the one in that car crash," she said to me, eyes narrowed. Grell sucked in a group at her words ave turned to me, seeing my face heat up in anger.

"I said that's enough!" Mae's frail voice yelled, glaring at Shay, who's eyes widened and narrowed before beginning to walk out the door, right after she heard me mutter, "You should've been there to take her place."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the eight of us talking about nothing, just enjoying each other's conversations. Of course, Mae and Kassie decided to pull out pictures of me when I was little. I wasn't embarrassed by most of them, I had laughed with them, but covered up some of the ones were I was naked.

"Isn't she just a beauty?" Kassie said as she showed Ron since pictures of me in a princess dress. He held back a laugh with his hand, but most of it sputtered out.

"Yeah. Real pretty," he said and looked at me, his face looked like he was ready to burst with laughter.

Mae bounced Pahu gently on her lap as the baby started to fall asleep.

The door creaked open, and I turned to see Mom walk in with a tired look on her face. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," she said putting her purse on the floor.

"Phylicia, pick up your purse. You're gonna lose money if you keep it on the ground," Mae scolded as Mom placed it on the lamp table and gave Mae a kiss, along with me, Kassie, and surprisingly Undertaker.

She sat in between Mae and Undertaker, listening to what we were talking about before the conversation turned back on me and Undertaker.

"Yes, but son, why do you cover your face like that? I'm sure it's hard to see through all that hair," Mae asked him. "It's to hide those gorgeous looks of his. You haven't seen it yet?" Mom asked shocked.

The two women huddled around him and gasps were heard before they all went back to their seats. "Oh my, where on earth did you find that treasure?" Mae asked, fanning herself with her fan she pulled out of nowhere.

"Good catch Baby Girl," Kassie said with a wink. I blushed again but didn't say anything. "Have you two done it yet?" Mae asked out of the blue making me choke on nothing, and Undertaker pale.

"Mae! You can't just go on and say stuff like that out of the blue!" Kassie chasited.

"I really like her now," Grell said approvingly, giving Mae a high five.

"I'm just wondering..." She pouted. There was a few seconds of silence before she asked again, "Well are you?"

I blushed and hid my face in my hands. "Mae!"

"If you are son, better use protection, unless you want little ones running around here with brown eyes and silver hair," she said to Undertaker and sipped her tea nonchalantly.

"And use the right size too, don't be lettin' her get pregnant and you walk away," she said. "Mae! Stop that, your making them uncomfortable!" Kassie said.

"Well they need to hear it. And it's perfectly fine if you do it without protection, just pull out in time an let it out in a bag," she muttered in her cup.

Kassie groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Did you forget your medication?" She asked.

"No I didn't. What, y'all think I'm goin' crazy just cause I'm givin' the lovebirds some lessons? I'm just saying."

By now my face had heated up to the shade of blood and I hid my face on the table. Mae laughed at my expression. "Oh I'm sorry Baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you two," she chuckled, rubbing my back.

"It's past your bedtime," I muttered to the old woman who was a king Undertaker more questions. "I don't need a bedtime. I'm gettin' older, I gotta do more things," she laughed. "I am almost a hundred," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you sure do act far from it," Kassie said to the woman. Pahu giggled and held he hands out towards Undertaker. He looked at her with a worried expression that met mine an I knew exactly what he was thinking.

 _Please don't say Dada_

* * *

Dude, this has to be the fastest I've ever update a story EVER! I've decided g. Courtesy of it being December, the month of giving (or is that November?) I'm giving you all update on this all the way until January! WOOHOOO! You're welcome


	11. Chapter 11

_**You enter a room that's pitched black, until suddenly you are pushed into a chair just as the lights turn on, revealing all of the characters from Doggy Biscuits and Crow Feathers, all lined up on the stage wearing ridiculous outfits, all except Michelle who decided to be a party pooper and wear sweatpants and a tank top**_

 _ **"This is a Christmas special~" Finny begins to sing, stepping up to the front of the stage. "We bring to you this joyous season," Bard and Mey-Rin join in as well.**_

 _ **"A series of updates! Oooooh, yes, series of updates! Made of words, series of updates, we bring to you!" Grell screeches, before pointing towards Michelle. "Take it away Michelle!"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **The music winds down to a stop as everyone turns to Michelle. "Why not? You sing to that little stinky beat over there," Grell whined to her, pointing to said stinky beast who crawled over towards him and farted directly in his face, laughing as she did so.**_

 _ **"Why you little!" He growled, trying to snatch up the baby who walked away on her feet**_

 _ **The author comes around the curtains, holding a headset with a stack of papers in her hand. "You shook can't just do as the script says?" She frowns, calling security to grab the washing baby.**_

 _ **"Anyways, here's chapter 11 of Doggy Biscuits and Crow Feathers!"**_

 _ **"What kind of name is that?"**_

 _ **"I know right? It makes no sense. If this is an UndertakerxOC fiction, why are crow feathers there?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, crow feathers represent Sebastian right?"**_

 _ **"Shut up! It's my story, and that's it's title! It's too late to change it, so deal with it!" The author yells and throws papers on the ground before stomping away "Just upload the damn sorry already!"**_

* * *

Tell me again, why am I here?

I looked around the room, filled with people, dancing to music that was too loud for my liking. A girl started twerking on Ron, had no idea what was happening, so he just laughed and went along with it.

I sat at the back of the club, plugging in my earphones to block out the horribly loud music that was blasting out from the speakers.

Grell was laughing and dancing with another girl as she taught him how to twerk. The sight was just terrible, I wanted to cry.

Undertaker was having a drinking contest with about three guys, to see who could get drunk the quickest. So far, it was down to just Undertaker and one of Ron's friend's, Jordon. He was so close to paying out, thousands of empty shot glasses, beer bottles, and other alcohol littered the table.

Undertaker laughed at his expression and took another shot of whatever was in his glass and let out a burp. He didn't look like he was intoxicated at all, he probably could just his down his alcohol I guess.

Let me tell you how all of this ended up happening.

XXXXXXXXXX _Time Skip To A Week Ago_ XXXXXXXXXX

"Pleeeaseeeee Michelle? Let's go! It's going to be so much fun!" Ron whined in my ear, holding up the piece of paper, showing an invitation to a Halloween party at a nightclub.

"You go. I'm starting here to go trick or treating with Finny and Ciel," I said, flipping the page in my book and tried to ignore his whines.

"I can take them."

I snapped my book closed and glasses at Sebastian who just came back from his world, walking behind Ciel who was looking around for food butt sighed when he realized there wasn't any.

"Sebastian. Not. Helping," I said through my teeth, giving him a fake smile.

"Michell, why don't you go? Sebastian can escort us there," Ciel said, noticing how much I didn't want to go.

"You guys don't know where to go. What if-"

"Actually I took a tour around the neighborhood myself to be familiarized with the area. I'm sure we'll be just fine," Sebastian interrupted and started to fix lunch.

"...are you all serious right now?"

"Oh, come on! You need to get out more! Darling you need more friends!" Grell said as he started to paint his nails on the table.

"I have feelings you know. Plus, who's gonna take care of Pahu?" I asked with a smirk at the excuse that popped in my head.

"I'm sure your Mama can take care of that Baby Girl," an elderly voice joined in from the doorway.

I turned around and for the first time ever, I frowned at Mae. "I thought you were on my side," I pouted as she kissed me and Undertaker in the cheek, giving Ciel a small bag of candy.

"Just a little to get you started," she whispered to him, posting his back as she took a seat.

"Sweetie, I'm always on your side, but Red's right. You need to go out more, get socialized, I know you ain't scared of the sun," she said and watched as Pahu wicked around on her feet, running around the house before tugging on Undertaker's leg for him to pick her up.

"If I go, I'm sitting at the bar, I hope you know," I muttered quietly in my cup. Grell let out a loud squeak and gave me a hug. "Yes! Now, we have to go shopping to get your something sexy to wear," he said, dragging out the word sexy.

"And I'll come along too," Mae offered with a smile. My eyes widened at the woman. "Mae, I know you've seen the stuff they consider sexy, I might as well go there naked!" I whined, smacking Ronald in the head. "Don't picture it!"

"Yes, but isn't that sight for that young man right there?" She said with a smirk. My face blew up at her words and I continued to drink my juice.

"We'll just have to put you into something modest, but something that still shows off your figure. I know you won't wear shorts, so we'll go with something right fitted then," Grell wondered out loud.

"Looks like you might have some competition there son," Mae said and continued to fan herself as she turned on a black and white tv show.

"You're such a traitor Mae," I said.

* * *

And that bring us back here to this awful nightclub party.

I let out another sigh, clicking through my phone and started to play Asphalt 8 Airborne, which was a racing game. Whispering, by Alex Clare blared through my beats, and I tapped my foot to the beat.

Someone pulled a chair up next to me, and they started to talk to the bartender. I thought that's what he was doing until he harshly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face him and put down one side of the headphones to hear him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, flashing me a bright grin, his white teeth blinding me when the light reflected on them.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good" I said, featuring to my glass of water.

"Is that water?" He said surprised. I held back a groan when I realized that this guy want going to leave me alone anytime soon.

"Yeah. I don't like alcohol," I said, hoping that he would leave. "Well you know what a virgin is right?" He asked, ordering a Blue Lagoon and a Jack Daniels.

I shook my head at his question and praised my hand to send mom a text.

Tell Mae I'm gonna hurt her when I get home, I sent.

The guy passed me the glass that was filled with a blue liquid. I looked at it weird, then at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry, it doesn't have alcohol in it. That's what a virgin is," he laughed and took a sip of his drink.

I looked in the glass and saw something dissolving at the bottom of the cup. My heart skipped a beat and I pushed the glass aside. "No thank you," I said and gave him a smile.

"No, I insist, have some," he said pushing it back to me. "No, I'm good," I said again, a feeling of uneasiness passing over me. "Oh, come on. I already paid for it. A beautiful ladies like you should be treated well on a night like this," he murmured, leaning forward and placing his hand on my thigh.

"Thank you for the complement, but I'm starting to get tired," I said, fidgeting around. "Would you like a rude home? We can have fun on the way there," he whispered in my ear, licking the outer shell as his hand trailed up further on my leg.

My breath hitched and I think he took it as a sign that I liked what he was doing. I stood up from my chair with a frown and walked over to where Grell was, sitting down and laughing next beside a girl.

Once the girl saw me, she immediately frowned, excusing herself and giving Grell a kiss on his cheek. "Oh? Is that your new girlfriend?" I teased, leaning on his shoulder.

"As if. The only one for me is my dear Sebas-Chan!" He squealed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and laughed.

"But, I know who your new boyfriend is," he cooed, pointing towards Undertaker who laughed loudly when the man he was drinking with passed out on the table.

"Shut up. He doesn't know, and I prefer it to stay like that," I muttered, a faint blush on my cheeks. "Why don't you tell him? You two would be the perfect couple!" He said, making a heart frame near both our faces.

"That's only if he likes me back," I muttered sadly in my cup. "Well, you never know until you try. Plus, didn't you sleep with him already? I'm sure that gives you a hint," he said.

"Wha? I didn't sleep with him! The way you put it makes it sound like we...we..." My face blew up at the thought as I looked at Undertaker who was still laughing as another man came up to him and tried to best him at the game.

His head tilted hip, and I felt it eyes kick for a good seven seconds. My heart warmed, and pumped out of my chest. I quickly looked away, but my face betrayed me when I felt it when up.

"He's still looking you know," Grell whispered in my ear. I jumped and nodded my head. "Michelle, this is gettin on my nerves, you're going to confess to him TONIGHT, whether you like it or not. I'll be sure to set up the perfect scene, with a beautiful candlelight dinner, as he takes off his gloves-"

"Bending down on one knee, his long black tailcoat trailing behind him-"

"He doesn't even wear a tailcoat! Are you even talking about Undertaker anymore?!" I yelled, tapping his shoulder in order to make him get out of his faze.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go? The party's getting boring and they're running out of alcohol," Ronald asked, walking up to us with two girls on each arm.

"Yeah sure. Grell, go get Undertaker before he passes out," I said, pointing to the drunken mortician who was laughing his head of as another guy passed out.

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I don't want to. Plus, he's heavy. Go get him," I said, grabbing the keys and walking towards the exit. We started to pass the guy who offered me a drink and he frowned when we were leaving.

A song shot up my butt, and I jumped slightly, turning around to see who did it. The man smirked, and passed me a slip of paper before lifting up two fingers and working his tongue in between them.

I blushed in anger before slapping the guy in the face with my dreads, making sure to only get the tips on his face so it sung even more.

Ronald was already waiting in the car, the two girls still with him, one of them on his lap and the other one sitting next to him. "Uh, who are they?" I asked, pointing towards the girls who looked at me with sneers.

"These are my-"

"Ron, I'm not driving your one nighters to my house so you can get laid while everyone else tries to sleep," I said, shaking my head.

"'S not...happenin'!" A drunk Undertaker mumbled at Grell's side, giggling to himself as he almost fell. I sweatdropped at him, before starting the car.

"Sorry ladies. Maybe next time," Ron said apologetically to the girls who started to whine.

"Call me Ronnie," one cooed as they made their way back into the club.

I scoffed as we made our way back home. "Ronnie? Are you serious right now?" I laughed.

"Hahaha! Rookie has quite some moves! He knows how to pick up the ladies," Undertaker hiccuped and dragged out the word.

"I've had my *hic* share of women in my prime as well," he giggled, bumping into Ronald with his shoulder. "I was a reeal man with the *hic* girls too! Alooot of them were *hic* pretty as well!"

He leaned forward and giggled in my ear, making me yelp. "None of them were as beauu~tiful as you," he said, kissing my cheek sloppily. I squeaked as my face heated up with a blush.

"Pretty blush. Is the mousey shyy? I hope I can make you blush more" He cooed before collapsing on his seat, hiccuping and laughing as he went.

"Well, now you can't doubt his feelings for you," Grell laughed and helped drag him out of the truck and into the house. "Hey Mama, how was it?" Mae asked, burping Pahu on her back.

"It was awesome! I finally get to see this ancient guy get drunk!" Ron said, giving her a hug. Finny and Ciel were happily eating candy, sometimes they traded certain things.

"What? I'm not drunk!" He said, almost falling on the ground. "The Undertaker drunk?" Ciel scoffed, chuckling softly. "I find think the man could get drunk."

"I say I'm not drunk! Bollocks, I can stand up on my own!" He yelled, pushing Grell away to prove he could stand.

He wobbled and nearly fell again. "Maybe the mousey can help me stand," he giggled before passing out again.

"Better handle your lover," Mae laughed as Undertaker shook occasionally with his giggles as drool trailed out of his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I vowed never to go to a party with those two ever again. And not to bring Undertaker if alcohol is involved. Speaking of the drunk old man, he hadn't left my room and I was starting to get worried a little.

"I'm going to check on Undertaker and bring him some food," I said, grabbing a tray of food and a glass of orange juice before walking towards the room, by heart pounding out of my chest with each step forward.

"Undertaker? I'm coming in," I said, opening the door softly as I tried not to make any noise as I sat down on the bed. He let out a small noise before groggily sitting up on the bed, holding his head in one hand.

"Damn it, I drank to much didn't I?" He asked in that same low voice, the much better one than the scratchy English accent he usually spoke in.

I nodded my head and laughed a little at his messy hair that stuck out in all places. He took the treaty from my hands, silently thanking me as he ate a strip of bacon and started to eat the pancakes I offered him.

"Michelle," he called, snapping me out of my daze. I jumped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to...apologize for my actions yesterday. I don't really know what came over me, but I am sorry for it," he said

"Y-you remember that?" I stuttered as a blush dusted my face. "I do," he muttered and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Again, I deeply apologize for my actions," he said. The door opened slightly, and Grell's head poked through the doorway and left in merely two seconds, letting out a small, "Don't apologize Undy! She liked it anyways, just ask her!"

I blushed at his words and refused to look at him. There was a moment of silence for a while and I felt his eyes on me. "It's he right?" He asked after what felt like centuries.

I fiddled with my fingers before rushing to get my stuff out of the room. "Uhmm, M-Mae told me what you need to do when you have a hangover, s-so, if you need anything, j-just call for... someone," I rushed, turning to leave the room.

A hand reached out quickly and grabbed my wrist as I left. "Wait," he whispered, trying to bring me to him. I flinched when he didn't let go and struggled out of his grasp, fear evident in my eyes.

He noticed this and let my hand go quickly, watching me as I practically ran out the room. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on the day, everyone had winded down, and during that time period, I had tried to avoid Undertaker that whole time, flinching whenever he came close to me or touched me.

I was in the kitchen, washing and putting away the dishes by myself when I felt someone walk up behind me. "Michelle," the voice called.

When I recognized who it was, I jumped and dropped the bowl in my hand, watching it fall in the ground. My hand reached out to touch it, and so did his. When they touched, a spark of electricity flew up my arm and made me jerk it back.

He looked at me, the half of his face I could see turned into one of concern. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy."

"Then how come every time I touch you, you flinch?" He asked again. I scoffed. "I do not." To prove his point, his hand touched my arm, and I jumped again.

"Do you fear me?" He asked, a pang of hurt in his tone. I paused before taking. "No." I said, before noticing that I had been waking the same bowl for about four times.

"Michelle, I don't know what's come over your for you to grow this..sudden fear for me, but I want you to understand something. In no way, am I even similar to that bastard Liam. I would never, ever hurt you," he said, gripping my arms lightly and turning me around to face him.

"That's exactly what he said when I fell in love with him. I'm Too scared to go through that again," I whispered, hanging my head low.

"I'm not him!" He yelled again, making me wince and fear passing through my face. He let out a sigh and loosened his grip on my arms. "I'm not him. I don't know how to get that through your head either, there's only one way I know how to."

His hands raised up, parting his bangs with his hand and brushing them aside over his head so he could see me more clearly.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **No words. All I have to say right now is...**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-SNORT I GOT YOUR HOPES UP! Your welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you."

My eyes widened at his confession and a small blush rose on my cheeks. "I wish you would believe me dear," he whispered, holding my face with one of his hands while he other slowly wrapped around my waist.

"I do...it's just that-"

"I know how much you've been hurt by him. I can't apologize enough for what he did to such a beautiful woman like you. I want to the the one. I want to be the man, who can erase that pain from you," he said, tilting his head a little to look at me.

His long fringe parted a little and a shining jade green eye looked at me. I sucked in a small breath as watched as he used my hands to part his bangs.

I stared at the face in front of me for what felt like centuries, enjoying the eyes that looked at me. It seemed like without his fringe, his entire face just changed. I could see the smallest streaks of blue in his eyes, something I don't think I noticed about the other two reapers I've seen.

A low chuckle brought me out of my daze. "Goodness, am I that ugly?" He laughed. I blushed and shook my head, looking down.

"Ah, that beautiful blush of yours. I truly adore it. Let's me know exactly what to do so it comes back. Isn't that right Love?" He asked slowly, raising my head, causing me to heat up again.

"You're so mean," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Only for you," he said, bringing his head closer to mine, our lips a breath away. His eyes roamed mine. "I need to hear you say it," he whispered in his low, husky voice.

"I'm not sure I can," I whispered back, looking at his lips, which seemed so soft and warm. "Yes you can. I know how you feel about me. It's perfectly fine," he reassured.

"Undertaker, I'm too sca-"

"Don't be. I'd never hurt your, nor will I ever let anyone hurt you. You just have to trust me. Trust your heart. Trust us," he whispered, finally pressing our lips together.

A shock went through my body, and I felt it go to my heart. Undertaker jumped too, his hold on my waist got slightly tighter, but it loosened to what it was before.

His lips pressed against mine again, and a wet feeling wet across my bottom lip slowly. I gasped at the sensation and felt him use that opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

A low growl erupted in his throat, and I could feel it on my chest. My hands that were pressed against the counter were covered and intertwined with his during our kiss.

He broke away so I could catch my breath, and chuckled as me knees buckled under me, his hands going around my waist for support.

"I love you Michelle," he said, pressing our foreheads together. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I..I love you too," I breathed. The corners of his lips turned up into a maniac grin before he locked our lips together again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sighed afterwards, taking his time to look at me. A loud thump came from the doorway of the kitchen, making us jump.

I looked over and saw Grell, Ronald, Mae, and Ciel sprawled out on the floor, Grell on the bottom while everyone else was on top.

Ciel coughed and walked away hurriedly like he wasn't there, and the other three just sat there with these stupid grins plastered on their faces.

I fumed at them, realizing what they had witnessed and buried my face into Undertaker's robes. I heard Mae's soft and quiet laugh at my actions, before the room started to get cold.

I looked up and saw Undertaker glaring at the three, his face bare. They all stopped laughing and scurried off from his glare, frowning when they heard our laughs from the kitchen.

We stayed in the living room for a few more minutes, watching old cartoons. We talked about each other, things we didn't know. His real name was Adrian Crevan, he loved pink, (and me, something he said after a series of kisses) and apparently he was originally from Lithuania, but that low and sweet accent I adored was a mix of Swedish and Polish.

That night, we both fell asleep together, Pahu sandwiched in between us, and all of our hands were intertwined. I could hear my sister's faint voice in my ear.

"Hm, the perfect family."

* * *

"Sooooo?"

"What'd you guys do?"

"How good was the kiss?"

"Did you get any further?"

Grell and Ronald bombed me with questions the next morning while I was sitting on the couch, trying to watch Tom and Jerry. I tried blocking them out, drinking my orange juice.

"How big was he?"

This comment from Grell made me nearly die. I looked at him with tears in my eyes as I grid to not home on the juice.

"W-what the heck is wrong with you?!" I coughed. He grinned and shrugged at me before leaning back, apparently satisfied by my response.

A few moments later, a hand brought my head backwards and a soft pair of lips connected with mine. I blushed at the contact and felt his tongue brush against !one, letting him taste the orange juice.

He pulled away and smirked down at me. "Delicious," he murmured in his accent. I smacked him on his shoulder as he giggled and went into the kitchen.

"Oooooooo," Grell cooed in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at my phone after feeling it vibrate. "Hey Mom, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey Mama, I really need help over here at the restaurant. No one came in today, its only me and your father, and Tsuiki. Can you bring over your gang to help us?" Mom asked rushed.

It took me a few seconds to process what she was saying. "Oh, yeah sure Mom. When do you want us there?" I asked, feeling slender hands picking me up and placing me on a familiar lap, despite my silent protests.

"As soon as possible!" She said, and with that, she ended our call. "Who was that?" Adrian asked me after I hung up. I nestled into his chest. "Mom. She needs some help at her restaurant. There's a lot of customers today, and she said to bring you guys," I said.

"When?"

"...in a few minutes," I said, enjoying the feeling of security in his arms. I heard him chuckle and rub his nose in my neck. "She said as soon as possible didn't we?'' He said with an all knowing tone of his.

I huffed out a response, but made no intention of moving from my spot. ''Come now, if your Mother need helps, it's best we go and help them,'' he said, patting my leg and getting up from the couch.

A memory struck my head like lightning, and I rushed to push him back down, and in the process, I ended up straddling his waist. His eye widened slightly through a part in his fringe before a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

" Love, I know you're eager about all of this, but we are in front of people. Let's save this for the bedroom shall we?" He said teasingly.

I blushed and got off his lap, but not fast enough for Grell and Ronald to go on a rampage. "I-I didn't mean i-it like that," I stuttered, not looking at his face.

He laughed at my expression and kissed me lightly. "I know what you meant," he giggled.

"You can't come," I said with a worried tone.

"Why? Nervous another may take me away?" He teased again. I pouted and smacked his arm.

"Adrian, I'm serious! When my Dad finds out about you, I'm sure he's gonna freak. I mean, he's gonna do that Dad interview thing they too in movies and TV shows, then-"

''Woah, Woah Woah! Mousey, if I got on your Mother's good side, I'm sure I can do the same with your father,'' he winked.

"Yeah, but he's really protective of me. I already know he's gonna jump you. That's what he did with Derek. I mean, even after he approved, he would just randomly stop by their house, and just...stare at him," I said with a shiver.

"Can't you just stay here?" I pleaded with wide eyes and a puppy dog look.

He looked at me for a while, then sighed. "I'm going to have to introduce myself sooner or later. I think it's best we get this over with now," he said with a sympathetic look.

I pouted at him. "Traitor."

* * *

After about fove minutes, i decided it was time to get dressed. I was about to put on destroyed jeans, but Adrian took them out of my grasp and raised them above his head.

"Nuh uh, you cant wear these," he said wagging a finger in my face. I pouted. "But why? It's not like it shows anything," I muttered. He raised a silver eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe a little skin," I corrected. His look didn't change, he just settled for a relaxed position.

U let out a groan and grabbed some high waisted jeans. "Are these better?" I asked sarcastically. He giggled in his sleeve, but didn't say anything, instead just started to pluck out random things.

When I turned around to get my phone, I lost my breath. Hr had on low ride jeans, and was about to put on a sleeveless pink shirt with a skull on it.

I snatched it from him and hung it above my head like he did to me.

"You can't wear this," I sang, twirling it around my fingers. He smirked at me and crossed his arms, walking towards me. "Mousey, I am over a foot taller than you, you know," he chuckled and plucked it out of my hands.

He pressed my back against the wall and lowered his head to mine. "Though it was a good effort. At least you tried," he giggled and lovingly kissed my lips. He started to pit it on, but an idea sprung in my head.

"You are gonna see my dad Adrian," I whispered, sauntering past him and to my drawer.

He froze for a good five seconds before hurriedly changing his top to a simple pink polo. He kissed me again before we all left for the restaurant.

* * *

"Oh! Thank the Lord you're here!" Mom sighed happily when she saw all of us walk through the back door. She went and gave me and Adrian a hug, before rushing to go get my Dad.

"Honey they're here!" She yelled into the kitchen. I felt Adrian pull me closer to his side. I tensed up just as Dad rounded to corner, wiping his hands off with a towel.

"That's great! I need hands in the kitchen, the register, and I need some wait-"

He stopped talking after he did a once over on everyone, his black eyes landing on Adrian and I. He narrowed his brows before glaring at him.

"I want you two in the kitchen with me,'' he growled, before stomping off to the kitchen. I face palmed myself and looked at Adrian, who just gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

We went into the kitchen, and didn't say anything. Instead we settled for washing our hands, putting on aprons, and tying our hair up.

I offered to braid his hair, after seeing how every time he bent down, it could slap him in his face.

"How long have you been dating?" Dad asked after what felt like eternity.

"Four days," I muttered. He turned around and crossed his arms. "What's your name?" He asked. Adrian gave a small bow. "Adrian Crevan sir," he replied.

"Where're you from?"

"Lithuania, originally, but I moved here when I was young."

"You don't sound like it," Dad said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah. I was born in Lithuania, but grew up in Sweden and Poland, thus the accent," he said, pointing to his throat that thankfully his his scar.

"How old are you?"

"...Twenty one sir,"

"No. That is unacceptable. She's still a minor!" Dad yelled, outraged by his 'age'.

"Dad, please-"

"No. I won't allow someone that old to date you. Its not happening," he said and started to make a chicken wrap.

"Are you serious right now?! You dated Mom when she was seventeen! And you were like what? Twenty three?! She even had Rose a year later!" I yelled angrily.

"And you better not be having kids by then either!" He yelled back.

"We aren't! Goodness gracious Dad! Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked.

He slammed a spatula on the counter. "No. I'm not happy. Um worried like hell. And until you aren't a minor anymore, I won't let you date him. And for your Mother to tell me that you're living in a house full of MEN?! Plus whatever the hell that red thing is?!"

Adrian coughed loudly in his arm, trying to cover up his outburst of laughing.

"That's why I've decided that you're coming back home with us," he finished.

My eyes widened and glistened with tears before I opened my mouth to yell back, but Adrian stepped in front of me before I could even say anything. His arm wrapped around my waist as he glared at Dad.

"Don't touch my daughter. Get your hands off of her," Dad growled, walking face to face to him. Adrian had about a seven inch difference as he peered down at him.

"No."

That one simple word made my Dad throw a punch at him, an a t Adrian saw coming and he grabbed it with his own hand. "I love your daughter. I really do. I already know what happened to her before, and she has enough trust in me, to give me her heart. Now I promised no one would hurt her in anyway. That includes her crying. I will not hesitate to hurt her father either," he growled back.

They stared at each other before Dad threw a punch in his face with his other hand, moving Adrian's head to the side. "Dad!" I yelled at him, tears freely streaming down my face.

"I'm not giving up. That woman is my everything. Ill protect her in anyway, and I'm staying by her side. No one can stop me," he said, hugging me tighter. Dad looked at him for a while before handing him an ice pack with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Welcome to the family son," Dad said with a grin. He slapped him on the back like he does with a bunch of people. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Really? T-Thats it?" I asked shocked. "Well yeah. I got my answer that I wanted. Though I'm not happy you're living with all them. As long as he makes you happy, and doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it," he said and started to add burgers on the stove.

Adrian turned to me with a huge grin. "I told you," he said, bending down to kiss me, but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on us. We looked over and saw Dad glaring at him.

"Though I said I approve of your relationship, I never said I wanted to watch it progress. Do that somewhere else," he muttered, turning back around.

Adrian giggled and pecked my lips lightly. "Okay. Lee, you go out and help that redhead with serving. Young man, I still have some questions for you," Dad said with a maniac grin. I rolled my eyes and went out to the main room in the restaurant.

Mom handed me a note pad and an apron to wear, pointing me towards seven tables that needed service. (That's not a double meaning for anyone who though wrong. You little lemon obsessors)

Grell was talking to a table of customers, a group of girls who were all squealing over something. My next table was a group of guys who were all apparently looking at every girl in the place.

"Hi. I'm Lee, and I'll be your server for today. Can I get you all something to drink?" I asked with a smile, opening my notepad thing.

They all looked me up and down before one in the corner said, "I'll take a Pepsi."

The next one said, "I'll have a glass of you, naked and on my bed," and licked his lips. The first one who answered noticed my glare at him and ordered him a sprite.

"Yeah, I'll have a sip of you Babe," the third one asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at the first one. "Mountain Dew," he said with a sympathetic look.

"The last one was a little boy who asked for a strawberry and banana smoothie. I smiled at him and said I'll be back with their drinks and gave them sometime to look at the food, more or less for the two perverts to watch me walk away.

I told Ronald to give the table their drinks, and apparently, they were all friends at school. My next table was a cute elderly table who were holding hands and talking to each other.

"Hi there. I'm Lee and I'll be your server for today. Have you looked at the drinks yet, or do you want more time?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, what a nice young lady. Henry, did you hear her?"

"Yes I di-"

"I'm sorry dear for my husband. He has hearing problems you see," the woman interrupted. I gave the man a small smile as he asked for a CocaCola, and the woman asked for a sweet tea.

I smiled and walked away from them, going to get their drinks myself. Ciel was standing near the water fountain, in place for Ronald who had helped in the kitchen along with Sebastian, Adrian and Dad.

"Awww, the little Earl is helping out," I cooed, poking his cheek. He slapped my hand away with a frown. "Be quiet. Your Mother is such a stubborn woman," he muttered, watching as I filled up some drinks.

"Yeah, you learn to get used to it," I laughed. "Those men are staring at you," he commented.

I looked back and recognized one of them the guy from the club after he held up two fingers and licked in between them.

I raised a middle finger at him and turned back around. "I swear guys get on my nerves. They never do that in school, the second they see me anywhere else," I grumbled.

"They would be terrible in my time. They wouldn't last a day," Ciel scoffed.

"We should throw them in a portal. It'll stop a certain someone from watching every step I make!" I yelled into the kitchen. I heard a loud and familiar laugh as a response.

Adrian's head popped through the window with a grin on his face. "You saw that huh?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but when you state at me every five seconds and are too late to look away, outs pretty noticeable," I said with a smirk.

"My apologies mi'lady," he said with a tiny bow. I rolled eyes as he kissed my lips quickly and went back to work before my Dad could yell.

"I still find it disturbing to watch him act like that, and talk like that. I'm still shocked to learn he has a face under that mass of hair," Ciel deadpanned.

"Neh, you'll get used to it," I said, balancing the drinks on two strays. I walked over to the couple and handed them their drinks with straws.

"Was that your child?" The woman asked. I blushed slightly at her question and looked at Ciel. "Oh, no. He's a brother of one of my friends. I think of him as a son though, or like a little brother," I said with a smile.

"Well then, what about that handsome man with the scar? Is he your loved one?"

"Madeleine, leave the young girl's personal life alone," the man said.

"Oh, I don't mind. Yes, he is," I said with a smile. "Do you love him?" She asked. I looked at the kitchen and locked eyes with him for a split second and smiled.

"I do," I answered.

"That's good. Love is thing you need in your life. It's very powerful. I'm sure you two will become like us some day," she said and patted her husband's hand.

"I hope so. You two look very cute together if I may add," I said with a smile. "Why thank you dear," she said.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the Caesar chicken salad with ranch," the woman said and handed me her menu. "And I'll have the chicken Alfredo with butter," he said in that elderly voice I loved.

"Oh Henry. You know what's in butter. Child, use oil instead," she said.

The man let out a sigh and shook his head. I looked at him with sympathy and patted his shoulder and gave him a small wink.

"Alright. I'll be eight back with your food. Call me if you need anything alright?" I said and smiled at them before hanging the order on the string above the window.

A whistle caught my attention and I turned around to see the same boys waving me over. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"The squirt needs to use it. Can you show him?" One of them said, roughly pushing the boy towards me. He almost fell, but I held him by his shoulders.

"Mom said to not call me that Joseph!" He said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Mom's not here," he teased.

"Joe, leave Kevin alone," the nicer one scolded. I walked Kevin towards the back where the bathrooms were. "I'm actually ten. I'm just short," he mumbled on the way.

"An, I thought you were that age. I have that kind of power," I said and tapped my head.

He smiled at me as we got closer. "Kids at school tease me," he said.

I looked down at him and saw him hang his head low. "Neh, its OK. I know a kid who's thirteen, and is at least your height. No none teases him, because he doesn't let them. He acts all tough, and kids stay away from him. I guess they're just scared," I said, thinking of a certain Earl.

The boy nodded and looked at me before going into the bathroom. "I'll get really tough so they don't tease me anymore! And then maybe the girl I like will talk to me," he mumbled with a blush.

"You know the way back?" I asked before he closed the door. He nodded his head and closed the door.

I went back out to the front and groaned when it looked like more people came in. The elderly couple had left, barely had eaten or drank anything, and left a twenty dollar tip specifically for me.

I swear old people are getting nicer and nicer everyday.

* * *

Before the day ended, I saw Kevin and one of his brothers walk back in, and he had something behind his back. I was wiping tables down with Adrian, who decided to touch every table I wiped off with his fingers that had sauce on them. I threw my rag at him in outrage before turning to them.

"Did you forget something?"

"Um..I...no..i-i just...-"

"Hurry up dude. I gotta ask her something too," he said and pushed him.

I glared at the guy and looked down. "This is for you," he said, handing me a white rose. I smiled at him, leaning down and took it out of his hand and took a small whiff.

"I love flowers. How did you know?" I asked. "I have that kind of power," he repeated what k had told him before with a blush.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much Kevin," I said. He blushed and walked back out to the CD parked outside, where I could see one of his brothers high five him.

The guy still stood there, looking at me. I shifted my weight on one foot and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Nice rack," he muttered, his gaze going towards my chest. I blushed in outrage. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, that day at the club, you never took my number, so I thought you were playing hard to get. So," he said and licked his lips. In a flash, he hand pushed me against the wall and was about to slip the paper in my shirt, when a bony hand went on his shoulder.

"Hehehe, hands off young man, now," Adrian growled and pressed harder on his shoulder. The guy tensed up and backed up, hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Sorry dude. Just flirting," he said.

"Don't do it again," he said and kissed my lips, all the time looking at the guy who walked away with a huff.

He pulled away after he heard their truck drive away. "Sorry love. I'm very protective of you now," he said sheepishly.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Its alright. I would do the same if a girl did that to you."

"Ugh, save the lovey-dovey stuff please! We already have to watch you two at home," Grell groaned.

"Let's go home, I'm tired," Ronald said with a yawn. He ran up to me hand waved three tiny slips of paper around. "Today I got three girl's numbers! Isn't that great?!" He said excitedly.

"Ron, don't you already have five other ones? What makes you think I care now?" I asked with a straight face. He looked dejected and went over to Grell.

"Senpai! She's so mean!" He whined. Grell started to console him on the wag back home.

* * *

 _ **In the truck**_

"Yeah boss, we found her. She found someone. Grey hair, and yellow green eyes. He's definetely one of you," Joseph said into his phone.

"Wonderful. I want you to keep checking on her. Send me pictures," the voice on the other end said, hanging up the phone.

"Terrific. It's about time we settle this family feud brother. I want back what's respectively mine," the MSN said, looking at a picture of Michelle and Adrian kissing.

"I'm coming for you...Thanksgiving day will truly be a feast of dispair and grief."

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update. I really didn't feel like it. But I'll be sure to get the next one up.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope everyone liked my little cliff hanger -~- I really didn't even know how this chapter was going to play out. I know son of u may be wondering what time it is in this world, and to be clear, it's after Halloween, but before Thanksgiving, so at least November 13th.

Another thing, is that Grell, Ronald and Michele are all in their SENIOR YEAR! There was a typo I'm the previous chapter, and I wanted to clear that up.

Thanks everyone for supporting my story so far, your reviews mean a lot! Don't forget, I'm open for any suggestions you all would like to read!

* * *

"Class is dismissed," Mr. Sazmond said after rehearsal for our concert.

Ronald walked up to me as I was putting away my instrument and sat down on my chair.

"Man, that guy is a torturing machine!" Ronald sighed. I rolled my eyes as he continued to whine about how tiring the teacher was.

"Yeah, I know. Are you coming to the concert?" I asked as we walked to Grell's last class, which was drama. I wasn't surprised he picked at class.

"Nope! I got a date with a hot chick at the general affairs department that night. Can't turn that one down," he said and winked at me.

"You're so stupid," I muttered.

Someone walked through the door, wearing a Shakespeare mask. I let out a loud shriek and jumped back. ''How do I look?" Grell's familiar voice asked.

I held a hand to my chest and panted. "Jeez Grell! You scared the crap out of me!" I said.

The three of us walked back to our truck, and for the first time in about three months, I hadn't noticed the mean glares from all the girls as I walked out of the building.

My head was in the clouds as I drove home, thinking of my present for my boyfriend. It's been what? Four months since we started dating now? And everyday has been bliss. He keeps on buying me stuff. Flowers, candy. I don't even know how hr buys everything with no money.

We picked up some McDonald's on the way back home, which Grell wanted a salad because he said such fattening food wasn't helping him keep his 'figure'.

I walked in and saw Adrian trying to teach Pahu how to speak. "Food," he said, pointing to a plate of voila he had made.

She giggled out a bunch of baby noises and clapped her hands. He said it again, this time it worked, a little.

"Foop," she said and clapped her hands again. Adrian's lips broke out into a large grin and twirled her around in his arms. "That's it!" He laughed.

Grell cooed at the sight and started to eat his food before he and Ronald left back to their world. Now, it was just me and Adrian.

"Hello Love," he said, tilting his head backwards so I could kiss him. "How was school?" He asked, eating a handful of "foop" offered by the baby.

"It was fine. We had our final rehearsal for our concert," I sighed, moving over so I was straddling his lap. He grinned at my action. "Feeling bold today love?" He smirked, but his hands still went to wrap around my waist.

I shrugged my shoulders despite my blush. "When was it again?" He asked, keeping an eye on Pahu who was waddling around to her play pen, messing around with her toys.

"Uhm, tomorrow night," I said. He nodded his head and whispered in my ear, "I'll be sure to be there."

I shivered as his warm breath went across my ear and I did the same to him. "You better."

He let out small giggles and rubbed my back. "I made reservations for tonight," he said.

I tilted my head sideways and ate my burger. "Why?" "It's our half year anniversary," he said with a dumbfounded look.

I giggled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Adrian it's only been four months," I said. He frowned at me and wagged a finger in my face.

"Dearest, I'm sure it's half a year. I know I'm old, but I'm not that old not to remember such a thing," he chaisted. I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't back down.

"Whatever you say. Where's the dinner? Somewhere fancy around here?" I asked.

"Not quite. It's a surprise, so I wouldn't be able to tell you. Just wear something nice," he said and kissed my nose.

"Awww, not even a hint? I'll give you a kiss," I said, knowing he couldn't resist. His multicolored eyes trailed down to my mouth and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"That does sound nice. One hint. The food is out of this world," he said, wiggling his fingers around.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at his words. "One more?" I pleaded. He wagged his finger in my face. "No no no. If I gave you another one, it would spoil the surprise," he said.

I let out a sigh and went to get up, but his arms kept me in place. "Ah a a. Where's my reward?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes and gently pecked his mouth.

"That's it?" He whined. "You're so greedy Adrian," I muttered as he brought my face down to his.

"Only for you Love. Only for you."

* * *

"Mouse, are you ready?"

Grell traced my eye with eyeliner, and did something called a 'cat eye' afterwards. "Almost!" He called into the living room. "Oh, Lee, you already look ravishing! I'm sure he'll be unable to hold back after seeing you!"

I blushed and felt Grell start to braid my hair. "N-No. Adrian has more self control than that," I said. There was a huff behind me, and my hair fell back down to my shoulders.

"I really hate your hair. You can't do anything with it. I guess this'll just have to do," he sighed before standing in front of me to admire his work.

"I did a damn good job if I to say do myself," he said, showing off his shark like teeth.

"Now. Go ahead. You have a sexy man waiting for you," he said, pushing me out the bathroom. He stood in front of my frame, so Adrian couldn't see me.

"I now present, my fifteen minute work, of beauty!" He exclaimed, pushing me out from behind him. I stood in the middle of the room nervous and shy when neither Adrian nor Ronald said anything.

"Wow Senpai, you fixed her up good," Ronald said, scratching his head as a small blush grew on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fixed me up?" I asked confused. I looked down at myself, suddenly becoming self conscious when Adrian didn't move, or say anything.

I had on a long dress, (something a certain redhead and old woman made me wear) with a laced front. It was flowy, and silky, almost dragging behind me.

There were long sleeves on it, the end of them had these hooks that went around my finger. The main color was black and blue, and they started to blend in together at the end.

He finally made a move towards me, snapping out of his haze. He took my hand in his and went down on his knee. He placed a small kiss on the back of my hand, flashing me a bright grin.

"You look wonderful Mi'Lady. Now, shall we go?" He asked, stretching out his arm for me to hook it with his. I looked at what he was wearing.

It was a simple suit. It was a black jacket, with a light pink fluffy thing on the inside, which I giggled at. He had on long slacks and dress shoes, with white and gold cufflinks.

I looked at his hands in shock. He had cut his nails! He wore white gloves, something that he wouldn't be able to wear with his dragon talons.

"Alright. Until I say so, don't take off the blindfold," he said and tied a black cloth around my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see.

I felt his arms pick me up bridal style and I let out a squeak. "Hold on tightly," he said, a smile evident in his tone. "W-what, why?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

After a while, I felt my feet touch the ground. There was a cool breeze of wind that moved across me. A soft tune of violins could be heard in the distance, along with faint sounds of people...below us?

"Alright, open your eyes," he said behind me after he took off the blindfold. I cracked open one eye to see, and I sucked in a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Adrian!" I yelled excitedly. He chuckled behind me and placed his hands on my waist to keep me still. I looked at the city below us, amazed by all the lights and people.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"On top of Big Ben," he said with a chuckle. My eyes widened and I looked down. Sure enough, I could see a huge clock face on the side of the building.

"You brought me here," I said. I turned around to place my arms on his shoulders. "Thank you," I said. He smiled down at me.

"Would you like to eat? The food is getting cold," he said, leading me towards a small table that was placed on a clearing. There were two chairs placed on opposite sides on the table, two plates covered with a metal top in don't of them.

"You cooked?" I asked. Adrian's food was always great. The days when he cooked breakfast, was much better than Sebastian's fancy foods, that had way too much crap on it.

He pulled out my chair and pushed me in after. He uncovered both trays of food and a pleasant aroma filled the air. My mouth watered at the sight of my food.

"Tonight, we have your favorite food. Filet Mignon wrapped with bacon, and a mushroom sauce," he said all fancy like.

I giggled at his efforts and started to eat as soon as he sat down. He poured something in my glass, that looked like wine. "Adrian, I can't drink-"

"I know. This is that Sparkling Cider you have in your fridge," he said with a smile. He happily watched me eat the food, that practically made me groan with each bite.

"Is it good?"

I nodded my head and wiped my mouth with the napkin. "You're cooking for me everyday from now on," I said and pointed my fork at him.

"I have another surprise for you when we're finished eating," he said.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Hihihi~ if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He laughed. I pouted at him, but ate the rest of my food.

We finished our food a few minutes later, talking about random things really. When he noticed I had finished eating, he told me to get on his back.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but still climbed on him. His hands held onto me by my butt, an action that I blushed furiously at. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and held onto him, curious to see what he was going to do.

He walked backwards a few feet before running straight towards the balcony. I let out a loud scream as he jumped over the railing and dived towards the streets below.

He chuckled deep in his throat before jumping back up and onto the roof of a house. "You can jump!" I exclaimed after I caught my breath.

"Wish for me to do it again Love?" He asked. I nodded my head eagerly as he bent his knees and launched us into the air again. I let out a laugh of joy as the cool night air blew across my face.

He ran across one of the roofs of the house and leaped so high in the sky, I felt like I could touch the moon. My hand reached up, feeling as if I could touch the full moon itself.

It felt as if we were swimming through the air. The way he dipped downwards and swooped back up into the sky.

I tugged on his hair lightly. "Can we go to your parlor?" I asked in his ear after he perched us on a roof.

He nodded his head and slowly walked along rooftops, dropping off one before standing in front of an all too familiar building, skulls and coffins laying on the floor around the entrance.

"I never thought my shop could impress someone this much," he chuckled in his hand and watched as I practically ran around his house, looking at every single room in there.

"For someone like me, this place is like meeting a famous person!" I said happily.

"Well I'm glad that this rusty place makes you so elated," he said and placed me on his lap to sit on top of one of his coffins. I hope no one was in there.

"Tonight was amazing. Thank you Adrian," I said with a blush and lowered my head. His hand cupped my chin to face him. He flashed me a toothy grin and brought our lips together in a heated kiss.

His hand found my head and tangled itself inside my hair while the other one stroked my back. I started to whimper softly into his mouth, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

My hips shifted on his lap, and brushed something hard. I looked down confused and saw myself wedged in between his legs, sitting right on top of his groin.

I looked up with a red face and saw Adrian's head thrown back. His face was twisted in an emotion I've never seen before and I grew worried.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked. He shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "Quite the..opposite love," he breathed.

I tilted my head in confusion at his reaction and wiggled my hips again, a little harder. He growled deep in his throat and tried to keep me still.

"Don't... I won't be able to control myself if you do that," he said barely above a whisper.

My face heated up at a thought. _**What if I didn't want you to?**_ I thought to myself.

I felt Adrian stiffen underneath me as he looked at me with wide chartreuse eyes. "What did you just say?" He asked.

My eyebrows shot up when I realized that I had said that out loud. "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at me and pushed his face close to mine.

"You know what I meant. Did you mean that?" He asked and tilted my head up.

"W-well...I know y-you've been holding back f-for a while now...so.."

His gaze grew angry. "Don't simply say things if you think I've been holding back. Yes, I have had thoughts of us doing this, but I knew you weren't ready. So, I'll ask you again. Do you wish to make love with me?" He asked and cupped my cheeks.

I slowly nodded my head at him and watched as a blinding grin stretched across his face. He attacked my mouth with his, roughly at first, but then going softer, as if remembering that I was some delicate flower.

I felt my back touch something soft and cozy and recognized it as a bed. _**When did he get us here?**_ I thought. He hovered over me and broke the kiss, only to look down at me with a soft, genuine smile.

"We can stop whenever you want to," he reminded. I shook my head. "No. I'm ready."

He smiled again and went down my neck, obviously leaving dark marks all over my body. I could feel his hands roaming over my body before one intertwined with mine.

I breathed a sigh each time he left a mark, each one bigger and darker than the last. I felt the air touch my bare chest and I squealed, bringing my arms down to cover myself.

A dark chuckle came to my ears and I looked to see Adrian laughing at me. "Arms up my dear. I think it's time I see this body of yours," he whispered, placing my arms above my head and keeping them in place with one of his larger ones.

A sudden flash of fear came over me, but my mind pushed it away, allowing for my body to enjoy my time with him.

One of his hands cupped my flesh, massaging it in his palm. I jumped at the sudden warmth the action brought me and let out a shaky sigh.

"Ah, so supple. So plump," he murmured against my skin before taking a bud in his mouth, sucking gently on the tip.

A strange sound came out of my mouth and I shut it closed, biting my lip to cease any other sound from coming out.

He chuckled and pilled the flesh out from my teeth. "There'll be none of that either. I want to hear those pretty sounds you make," he said and went back to his work.

His tongue slithered across one taught nipple, pulling it with his teeth while playing with the other. I didn't notice his hands had taken off the rest of my clothes until he traveled lower.

His breath traced over every part of my body, leaving scorch marks in his wake. He placed even more hickeys along the inside of my thighs.

I felt his tongue dart out and licked my heat softly. "Ah!" I moaned loudly.

He tasted me a few more times, drinking up my very essence. "How delightful," he said, licking his lips. "So sweet, like nectar."

I felt his fingers open me like a book before something went inside. A weird feeling balled up in my stomach, before rolling out of me like crashing waves.

"Adrian!" I cried out, grabbing a handful of his hair. His tongue pulsed inside me, wriggling around before something slightly longer came inside me.

I arched my back at the unknown feeling and made a whimper noise. His mouth latched onto something else on me, lightly sucking on it.

"Ah! A-A...Adrian!" I cried, feeling him add in two other fingers. He sped up the pace, holding my waist down from shaking.

"Come for me Love. Scream out my name," he ordered, pinching my button. I let out a cry that half sounded like his name, letting the waves in my body crash again.

He hovered back over me when I came down from my high. I looked at him hazily, breathing out my nose.

His lips collided with mine and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away to look at me, and it was then that I realized what we were about to do.

Here he stands, naked to me, scars shining in the moonlight. A large one spun from his left shoulder, down to his right hip, and another went across his arms.

I gasped and traced all of them, placing tiny kisses on each one, hoping to erase the pain they caused. He held my face in his hands, and he suddenly became serious. "Michelle, I'm letting you know, if we do this, there's no going back. You will forever be bond to me for eternity. If you try yo leave, I'll always know where you are. We don't have to do this right now if you want," he trailed off, waiting for my response.

I gave him a kiss on the lips and a smile to reassure him. He smiled back and hovered over me, gripping the headboard with his hand. "This is going to hurt," he said, before slowly pushing in.

I winced slightly at the sudden invasion. The way he felt, he was huge. I felt him pause for a moment to look down at me.

"Love, are you sure you're not a virgin?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That night...I'm sure he did it. It really hurt," I muttered.

"...either the lad was too short, or that was a dream because...it's still there," he muttered, pulling out slowly to look inside.

"What?!" I asked shocked. A combination of giggled came from him before he gave me another kiss. "This means I'm your first~" he sang happily.

He regained his grip on the headboard before sliding back in. I felt him pause again and held in my breath. "Relax. Deep breaths," he murmured. I took in a shallow breath and let it out, just as he snapped his hips forward.

My eyes filled with tears and my mouth flew open in shock and pain. I gripped the sheets in pain as I adjusted to his size.

He tensed above me, and I heard the headboard crack under his tight grip. I raked my nails down his back and whimpered. After the pain subsided, I moved my hips to see how he felt.

A hand flew to my back keeping me still. "Just...wait. Hold on," he whispered, trying to regain composure. The board cracked again before he blew out a sigh.

He kissed me gently before moving out slowly and going back in. I let out a small whimper at the movement, and felt him stop. I nodded my head for him to continue and gasped when he started a steady rhythm.

"Ah! Ahnn~!" I cried out with each thrust he made. "Michelle," he groaned, finally breaking the wood above us, settling for just putting his elbows on both sides of me.

He turned his hips to a certain angle, and pressed against something that made me shiver. "Ah!" I screamed loudly this time, feeling him hit that same spot repeatedly. "Oh, Adrian!" I moaned, scratching his back again.

I pressed my face in his neck as more loud sounds came out when he picked up his pace. "Mm, Michelle," he moaned, suckling my breast tip with his mouth.

I mewled more at the pleasure he was bringing me. He breathed heavily, and I could feel his taught muscles under his skin.

"Adrian!" I screamed, feeling that same pit in my stomach again. "I...can't.." He breathed, stopping his motions for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry...Love. I can't hold back...any longer. I have to do this," he whispered in my hair. He threw my legs over his shoulder and snapped his hips forwards quickly.

I let out a strangled gasp when he went in even deeper. He threw his head back and yelled through gritted teeth.

"I..need to..hold onto something," he panted, frantically looking astound the room. He growled and slammed his hands on the wall, before driving his length into my heat several times.

I arched my back and cried out his name. The waves in my stomach crashed out around him. He called out my name too, holding onto my waist with one hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and kissed my lips softly. My legs went around his waist and clung to him. His eyes snapped open and his tempo went to inhuman speed, pulsing into me hard and fast.

"Adrian!" I screamed, shaking my head back and forth. He drove himself deep into me with a satisfied growl, erupting his seed. I shivered at the hot fluid made contact with me.

Something between us clicked after that. It felt like I could see and hear everything much better. I looked up to Adrian who just smiled down at me and later next to me.

"That was the final part of our bond. With this, you are forever tied to me. An inseparable bond. We are soulmates now Michelle," he said with the happiest grin on his face I've ever seen.

"I love you Adrian," I mumbled, pressing my face into his bare chest.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too Michelle."


	14. Chapter 14

There's only one thing I have to say, and you should probably read this. Whoever was the guest reviewer that posted the review on the previous chapter, acting like me, if you post a review like that again, I will report it.

* * *

The bright sunlight from the window shone through the curtains, blinding me when I cracked open my eyes. There was a smell of food cooking from somewhere, along with a sweet smell of roses, which the petals were scattered around the bed.

I sat up tiredly, looking around the room I was in. I felt my body shiver and looked down, confused to see my bare chest.

There were several dark marks covering my neck, wrists, and legs. I moved to get out the bed but winced when a soreness from my legs spread.

Footsteps echoed from behind the door, and I brought the sheets up to cover me quickly. Adrian walked in, wearing loose trousers, and no shirt, while carrying in a tray full of food.

"Good morning love," he sang, sitting the tray on my legs. "I made you breakfast. It's my way of an apology. I was a bit rough last night," he muttered, braiding a strand of hair nervously.

I blushed and looked down at my plate of food. "So we really did do that," I said.

"Does it hurt a lot? I'm sure I can go get something for the pain," he offered. I shook my head and started to eat quietly. A thought struck my head and I looked at the pocket watch that was on the nightstand.

"What time does that say?" I asked. I was never taught how to read Roman numerals, so, they just seemed like a bunch of letters to me.

"It's quarter to twelve, why?" He asked and sat the tray on the table. I ran my hand through my hair, forgetting completely about how I was naked underneath the sheets.

"I promised Mae I would go to the reservation camp today," I groaned. I felt eyes on me and looked at Adrian, who was staring intensively at my exposed chest.

I smacked him upside his head and covered myself up. "Don't stare!" I yelled, feeling my face heat up. He leaned in, whispering with his hot breath, "Dearest, it's nothing I haven't seen."

I jumped and frowned as he kissed my forehead. "Anywhooo~," he sang, walking around the room. "I suppose we should be heading back soon. As much as I would like to stay in and cuddle, it seems I need to get you to Mae. What's a reservation camp?" He asked, crawling on the bed.

"It's where some of the last Indian tribes in America are," I said, leaning back as he crawled closer to me.

"Really? Wouldn't you prefer to stay here with me?" He pouted, his face coming dangerously closer to mine. "Do you not know what personal space is?" I asked, pushing his face away.

"I do, I just choose to ignore it," he said, laying down on the bed, propping his head up with his arm. I sort of stumbled out of bed, wrapping myself in covers as I slipped on Adrian's robes, his familiar scent filling my nose when I put it on.

His arms wrapped around me from behind after a few minutes. I hadn't even heard him get off from the bed! I sunk backwards into his chest with a smile. A thought suddenly struck me, and I grew insecure.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling my uneasiness. "Do you...regret what we did last night?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, what we did. Do you wish you could take it back?"

I could hear him take in a deep breath, and feel him turn me around to press my back against the wall. "Why do you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"W-well, I'm not sure. Maybe you wanted to do it with a more skinnier girl, with less fat, or bigger breasts, or something. I know I'm not skinny but-"

"Wait wait wait. This is about appearances?" He asked with a dumbfounded look. I nodded my head nervously. "Love, have you not seen my face? I'm covered with scars, and marks," he laughed, brushing his bangs back. He grabbed my hand and made me touch every scar on his body.

"Do you not love me because of them?" He asked, putting his cheek in my palm. "Of course not," I said.

I felt a cold breeze on my body and squealed when he had taken off the large robe. He peppered kisses down my neck and collarbone. "I prefer a woman with..."

"A supple chest. Not overly large and fake, and not tiny. Yours are just right," he whispered, rubbing said flesh in his hands. I blushed and tried to cover myself up, but he pinned my arms to the wall.

"Your midsection is beautiful. What makes you think I want to see your rib cage when we made love last night?" He asked, bending down on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He peppered kisses down my sides, breathing quickly over my heat and going to my thighs. He placed feather light kisses on them. He stood back up to his full height.

"You truly are beautiful Michelle," he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine. "Every part of you," he said and kissed me lovingly.

I put my arms on his shoulders and melted into the kiss. He pulled away and put his chin on my head. "The things you do to me Love," he muttered?.

He huffed out a breath and pecked my forehead, rubbing my sides gently. "Let's get you back home then," he sighed sadly.

He buttoned up a black long sleeved shirt, and put me in a white one of his, which was way too big for me. He tucked them in the pants that were also too big for me, and folded my dress into a duffel bag so it wouldn't wrinkle.

He unbuttoned a few of his buttons, just to his collar bone and did something else, but he was so quick, I couldn't tell what he did. I only saw a flash of silver and black. I stared at his neck, shocked at all the hickeys and looked at a large bite mark on his neck.

"I did that?" I asked, touching the mark gently. He looked down, feeling the bruised skin. "Hm. Didn't even notice that. I never knew you bit me," he mumbled.

He bent down to my ear and squished his chest to mine. "I guess it's alright. After all...I did the same to you, more than once," he whispered before covering my eyes with his palm.

Our feet touched ground and a gasp was heard. "Oh! Michelle! Darling, I need your fashion sense now! For that terrible class, I must dress up as a man! How dare that wrench decide to make me cover my beautiful curves! It's so...tragic..." Grell rambled, but trailed off when he looked at me closer.

He looked at Adrian then back at me, stepping back and propped his chin on his hand. "My my my," he muttered. I looked at him confused, then looked at Adrian who had a smug look on his face as he stood aside.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, patting myself down. I looked down as I did it and screamed when I realized that the shirt I was wearing was buttoned down to right where my cleavage was.

I looked at where Adrian was standing, or where he was standing before he poofed away. I realized that Ronald had also came in, and I was suddenly trapped by an old woman, two reapers, and a mom.

"Sooooo?" Grell cooed, bumping his hip on mine. "You can't deny it now. Give me all the details! And I mean size, shape, width, length, color, how good was it, how many times did you-"

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah! What makes you think we even did anything? What if he just made those marks?" I asked triumphantly.

"Then why'd you stay overnight?"

"Why're you wearing his clothes?" Ron asked with a smirk. "I can tell. You smell like him too," he said. "That's because I'm wearing his clothes!"

"No, like you smell of him. It's strong," he said, stepping backwards and holding his nose.

"I can see he marked you as his," Grell said happily, point to a spot on my neck. I looked to where he was touching. "I don't see anything," I said.

"Oh, right. I'll tell you later," he muttered.

"Did it hurt?" He asked ad we all sat down on the couch.

"You want the truth?" I asked, raising my head from in between my legs. They all eagerly nodded their heads. "To be honest...it hurt. Like hell. I mean, you try shoving a pole up your butt over and over again. Especially something as big as that thing of his. It felt like a frozen subway sandwich just going in and out," I deadpanned.

Mom patted my shoulder softly. "What about the rest of it?" Grell asked, obviously getting nervous as he wiped away a sweat drop.

I grew a soft smile on my face. "The rest of it was nice. I mean, he was gentle with me, so..." I trailed off.

I looked up and saw everyone smiling at me. "What?" I asked. Mae shook her hand. "Nothing honey child. I'm just happy for you. Now the elders can stop buggin me with pairing you up with Kilohm. Plus, you get to have your markings now!" She squealed happily like a school girl.

"What markings?" Ron asked over a mouth full of leftovers.

"Oh! I forgot. With our tribe, when you find your destined one, the female gets special markings on her chest, arms, stomach, and I think one on her neck right?" She said, counting off all of them on her fingers.

"They have to resemble something he likes," she added. I grew a dread mark while Grell and Ronald busted out laughing.

"Hahaha! Skulls and crossbones!" Ronald laughed. "Or, or better yet..a pink coffin!" Grell yelled, bumping my shoulder with his.

Mom and Mae looked at the three of us like we were crazy. "Anyways, you get dressed Lee. Mapiya and the others are falling off trees when they try to climb up like you do," she said and shook her head. She and Mom gathered their things and walked out.

"You know, I just realized that that old woman wears that big ass necklace around her neck. How come I never noticed that?" Ron asked, pointing to the door.

"Exactly! She even has that headband on with feathers and beads. Why does she wear that?" Grell asked. "Oh, she's one of the tribes elders, and the chief's sister," I said.

"No wonder she has such a sense of authority," Grell mumbled. "Yeah, I go to there sometimes after school," I said.

"Crap, I just remembered that the concert is tonight. I might just skip," I muttered, taking out my bag from the closet. It was a light brown bag with deer skin, and long feathers.

"You two. Behave yourselves. I'm going to the camp okay? I you leave, lock the door. Ronald, no one night stands in my house again. If I walk in and see you doing it on my carpet floor, you're only having half of what you already have. No, you can't do it on the couch, or in the bed. Maybe on Sebastian's bed, I'm fine with that," I said.

"Can we come? My maiden face needs some sunlight," Grell sighed, adding makeup on his face.

"No. Go somewhere else. Do stay out in the sun too long, you'll get sunburn, and your face'll get all wrinkly and pruny. Well, more than it already is," I said.

He yelled and aimed to throw a pillow at me, but I ran out the door instead, laughing all the way. I put the roof over the car and started to change into my other clothes. It took forever, the necklace that barely covered my breasts got on my nerves.

I put the car in gear, and started to drive. I should've put a jacket over me while I was driving. I realized this when at an intersection, the car that was on my left was full of men, all who started whistling like the jerks they were.

There was a familiar face in the backseat, and I froze when Liam rolled down his window and stared at me. He didn't do or say anything, and made no movements, he just stared.

The lights turned green and I sped off, almost hitting a tree while doing so. My head was in the gutter by the time I got to the camp, but I blinked a couple times, and looked ahead to the busy camp.

There were a lot of people who were visiting. It looked like a field trip with middle schoolers. I hit my head on the steering wheel. "This was why she asked me to come. I freaking hate middle schoolers, all hormonal and crap," I groaned.

I grabbed my bag, locked the door, and walked to the camp from the forest. A little girl carrying a baby in a sack.

" _Niyol_ *!" She called happily. I looked up ahead and saw her and a group of kids running towards me. They practically jumped me, making me fall flat on my back onto the soft grass.

"Hey! How're you guys?" I asked, ruffling one of the girl's hair. They grinned at me with bright smiles. "We've been waiting for you! There are more _cochetas_ * here again. And the boys are mean," a slightly older girl named _Chilali_ * pouted.

"Yeah! They spit on our land, and mess up the fields with their dirty shoes!" Another one whined. I frowned and looked ahead at the group of boys who's chaperone wasn't even paying attention to them, as they ran around the camp.

"You guys stay away from them okay?" I reminded. They all nodded their heads eagerly and tugged me towards the entrance. The group of boys who looked about in the seventh or eighth grade followed me as I walked with the group of kids.

The teacher was calling them over and over again, but made no move to go get them. We headed back into the forest where the boys followed us. I noticed one fixing his pants and realized they all had microscopic bulges in their pants.

Which was something I thought was disgusting, but still hilarious.

We climbed up in the trees and did appeared in the leaves. I crouched down on my stomach on a large branch and watched as the boys looked around for us.

I held a finger up to my mouth at the girls and picked up a rock. I threw it (with my friggin awesome aiming skills if I may add ;D) and it hit the tallest boy's hat, flying off his head onto the ground.

They started to freak out, looking around frantically. I threw another one and it hit his phone, knocking it out of his hands and onto the ground. It got wedged into a tree stump, and they tried to pull it out, but it was stuck.

I had the perfect plan to scare the crap out of them. I jumped down the tree, making a lot of noise as I went. I huffed when they were so occupied they didn't even hear me.

I walked up to where they were and slipped the cracked phone out from the trees. They jumped and turned to me before their eyes were glued onto my chest.

"Listen here. You four go back to your teachers, and don't ever disrespect our land again. If you don't, I'll be sure to shoot a flaming arrow into your tiny phone, your hat, your gigantic pimple, and your semi hard microscopic stick. Now...get out," I growled, pointing towards the exit.

They all scrambled to the bus, minutes before the teacher did.

"Love, you didn't have to be so mean to the lads. They are growing men after all," a soft baritone voice said from behind me.

I jumped up at the voice, turning around to see him. His eyes widened with a blush when he saw my state of dressage.

The necklace I had on, was barely covering me, but the bunch of deer hide and feathers behind the shirt made it okay. I had on a long tan dress, like the one Pocahontas wore in the movie, with no shoes.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He raised his head to look at me, but his eyes stayed in the same place for two more seconds.

"Huh? Oh, right. It's one of the many perks of being mated with you. I can find you pretty much anywhere," he said.

"...you put a tracking device in me? You know, all of this would've been good to know before," I muttered.

He let out a maniac laugh that scared the girls so much, one of them slipped down the tree. I turned back around to look at them and picked her up.

"Adrian, this is Chilali. Chilali, this is Adrian, my...my... _nuttah_ *," I said, smirking when I noticed his confused face.

She beamed up at me and all the lids pounced on him. "He's all _sooleawa_ *!" They cooed, looking at his hair and eyes.

I pried them off of him and looked behind him when I saw a blur of red.

"Grell?" I asked, seeing the red in the trees again. "Grell, you freaking homo I know you're there," I growled, throwing a large branch in the direction where the red was.

It made a big 'thump' noise, which was followed by a childish yell. Thinking that I had hit a kid of the tribe, I hurriedly ran over and started apologizing in the native language without really looking at who it was.

"What the hell are you saying?!" A snotty British voice answered. I looked at the face and saw Ciel with a bright blush.

He avoided looking at me and I looked down remembering my state of dress. I smacked my face. "Just come on, since you're already here, you might as well explore," I mumbled.

Sebastian, Grell and Ronald all came out from their hiding spots and I mentally cringed when Sebastian eye raped me, then licked his lips, and when Ron couldn't keep his eyes off me.

I stomped on his toe and he yelled out in pain. "Eyes up here," I muttered with a blush. I stomped out towards the main part, muttering "I need to get an over cloak from Mae," all the way.

I spotted her old frame, and I noticed how old she was getting. Her long and soft white hair had met below her shoulders, and she looked so old and tiny underneath all those heavy robes.

She turned around and grinned when she spotted the gang behind me and glided over to us. "Dear, hurry up. We need you in the tent for your tattooing," she rushed leading me quickly to a tent filled with five other elderly women and bowls filled with red, blue, white, black, yellow, green and silver paint.

They ushered me onto a table and made me lay on my back. "Do you want anyone in here with you Mama? It's gonna burn a lot," Mae offered.

I skipped over Adrian, knowing what he would be looking at. Sebastian was a big nono, and so was Ronald and Ciel. That left a certain redhead.

"Grell. He's the one person I'm alright with seeing me naked and who won't creep me out," I muttered, turning my neck to the side.

"Send for _Meoquanee_ *," Mae ordered. Rustling was heard before a familiar presence came. "No chairs?" He asked, looking around.

I huffed at him and looked back and forth between the ground and him. Someone threw him a rug to lay on when he started to whine about his clothes getting ruined.

"Ready?" A voice asked from my side. I nodded and waiting to feel the paint. A cool feeling brushed against my stomach and I shivered.

A burning feeling started to spread where the brush touched my skin and I squeezed Grell's hand and hissed.

"Oh come now. It's not childbirth, I don't know why you're having a spasm-OUCH!" He yelled when a glob of paint that made contact with his neck made him shut up. He glared at Mae who only smirked back and continued her work.

I made small whimpers when the paint spread, and yelled when they sprinkled herbs on it to make sure it was sealed.

They did the same marking on my arm, neck, and back, and dusted them with herbs and spices. "Those actually look really cool," Grell said amused. I glared sideways sat him but just layer flat on my stomach, exhausted from my energy being drained out of me.

"I'll go get everyone," he said, not enjoying the silence that started. "Woah! Dude those look so cool!" Ronald called from inside. His gloves touched the largest one on my back and I hissed.

He jerked his hand away before Adrian could. "Sorry," he mumbled and stepped aside. I would feel my dreads being moved from my face and sighed t the cool hands that touched my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked worriedly. I looked up and saw his fringe had covered his face, but I could tell he was worried for me.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's it," I mumbled, pressing my face Intl his hand. Ronald let out a long groan.

"Can't you two be squishy with each other when no one's around? Sheeze!" He groaned. I rolled my eyes and heard the sound of bandages being unwrapped.

"Let's get you wrapped up, and you can go home," Mae said and wrapped my body up gently. I closed my eyed and everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up when I felt strong arms around me and snuggled into the black robes. "Good to see you're-" a gasp was heard and a string of curses. I opened my eyes at the silence and paled horrified at the scene in front of me.

The house had been vandalized.

The couches were flipped over, papers strewn across the floor. The silverware was thrown into the walls, and everything else was shattered, broken.

I stepped out of Adrian's embrace and bent down to pick up three pictures that were scattered everywhere.

The main ones were of Adrian and I when we first made love, him on top. Red words were written across different ones.

 _ **I saw you two.**_

 _ **How dare you let him have you?!**_

 _ **Don't trust him babe, he's a liar.**_

 _ **Six more days.**_

I dropped then out of my hands like they were fire and cried into Grell's shirt. Adrian made a grunting sound and the sound of wall breaking filled the room.

Several more were heard before the door slammed closed twice. Grell rubbed my back awkwardly, and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay...it's alright," he murmured. The door opened again and Adrian's tense voice piped up.

"He's already been here. Six days is on Thanksgiving. That's when he's coming," he gritted through clenched teeth.

I felt my face drain color and I turned my head, throwing up onto the floor, before blacking out.

* * *

Things gettin heated up!

Here are some definitions to words with stars on them.

1\. Niyol is Michelle's Indian name which means Wind.

2\. Cochetas means strangers

means snowbird

4\. Nuttah means my love, loved one, or my heart

5\. Sooleawa means silver

means the one who wears red.

All of these words are in chronological order, and if I missed any, tell me so I can define them!


	15. Chapter 15

My throat and insides burned after my stomach emptied out onto the floor. I felt a hand gently rub my back afterwards.

"Are you alright Michelle?" Grell asked. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom where I threw up even more. Someone pulled my hair back so it wouldn't get in the mess.

I looked up and my heart lurched when I saw Ciel was holding it back. I leaned against the wall afterwards, breathing heavily.

"I didn't want you...to see that," I muttered, looking at the boy who's face was drowned in sympathy.

He shrugged and handed me a mint. I laughed an took it out his hand. "This is your say of telling me my breath stinks?"

"Yes, please. Just eat ," he said, covering his nose. I rolled my eyes and slowly went to stand up.

"No need to be rude about it," I sighed and wiped my mouth. We both walked back out to the living room, where everything was back to normal, and the men were sitting around the table where the papers were splayed across the table.

Adrian was pacing around the room, hands behind his back and occasionally running his hands through his hair tiredly.

"It doesn't make any sense though. How could I have not sensed him during that?" He groaned confused.

"Well, maybe you were distracted. You two were very busy," Grell's eyebrows wiggled up and down as he spoke.

"Not now Red, not now," Adrian growled, chartreuse eyes glowing brightly. Grell flinched at him and nodded in understanding.

"Why would he decide to show up on such a specific date?" Sebastian asked.

I froze and my eyes widened. Adrian noticed and stood in front of me. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Thanksgiving," I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow at me and held me close for reassurance.

"Thanksgiving...was when Rose and Derek died. Why? Why would he pick that date?!" I asked, eyes burning with tears.

He squished my face into his che and rubbed my back. "Go in the room to lay down. We'll sort this out," he said and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head fast. "No. I want to get rid of him, once and for all. I'm tired of him ruining my life," I said with defiance and authority.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

I nodded and sat on Adrian's lap once everyone was near the table. "So, Thanksgiving is the day. What does he plan to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe he'll just pop up that day," Ronald suggested. I tensed at that. "I highly doubt he'll just ring the doorbell. The most likely situation is that he'll sneak in here. Considering his obsession with her, this man will be after Michelle," Ciel said.

Adrian's arms tightened around me at this. "That's not go into happen Love. I promise," he said in my ear. I intertwined my hand in his larger one and nodded my head.

"The thing I don't understand, how could you not sense him? Even when you're distracted like this, you still should've been able to know some one was there with you," Grell asked, putting a paper down and shaking his head.

"We bonded. There was no way I could have noticed him before or after that," Adrian sighed.

"Where did you two...you know..." Ronald asked, making a whole with one hand and sticking a finger through it.

"That was at my parlor..." Adrian trailed off and everyone grew a look of understanding. "What?" I asked, not catching on.

"That means, whoever this Liam man is, he knows of our world too," Ciel muttered in his hands.

"Undertaker, can you think of anyone named Liam, something close to it that knows where you live? Or anyone you've wronged in the past?" Ciel asked.

"Not that I can think of. I'm sure everyone I've wronged in the past I've either killed, or they died," he muttered. I noticed him daze out for a while before huffing out a breath.

Grell and Ronald sweatdropped at him and nodded. "Michelle, what does he look like?" Sebastian asked.

"Um. Tall, like you maybe," I said, raising my hand and pointing to him. "He has really curly black hair, he's a little muscular...um...and he has blue eyes. Oh! He has a scar...across the side of his face too," I said.

"Like, from here to here," I said tracing a line from my ear to the tip of my chin. Everyone nodded and tried to get an image in their heads.

"So what do we do now? Wait for him?" Ron asked. "I suggest we keep a good look out for him. Someone needs to be around you at all times. I'm sure that'll be Undertaker," Ciel said.

"I won't be around her all the time. You two watch her during school," he said, pointing to Ron and Grell. They nodded their heads and I scoffed. "You know I can take care of myself."

"You mean to tell us if he pops up in one of your classes, you won't freeze and you'll be able to put an end to him?" Ciel asked, staring at me with a critical eye.

I glared back at him. "What? You're calling me weak? I can handle myself perfectly. I'm not the one who needs a demon to do all his dirty work for them!" I yelled.

His eyebrow narrowed. "Oh please. I'm not the one who sleeps with men for their own protection," he said, smirking at me.

I jumped off from Adrian's lap and shook off his hand when he tried to calm me down. "You think I slept with him for protection?! Are you serous? I'm not some whore! We did what we did because we love each other. I'd never stoop so low to do that!" I yelled.

Adrian held my arm to hold me back. "Calm down. We need to figure out what to do, and not bicker," he said. He glared harshly at Ciel, and I noticed the boy flinch a bit.

"Well, I don't think she should stay here. Not at your parlor either. She could stay with one of us," Ronald said.

"I say she stays with me," Grell said and pulled me to His side with a grin. "I doubt he knows of us grim reapers, so that's the best place for her. Plus, we could have some women to women chats," he smirked.

I dead panned at the red head and let out a sigh when Ron interrupted. "Uh, actually Senpai, Spears-Senpai said we were gonna have a lot of souls to collect this week, so I don't think that'll be the best option," he said.

Grell glared at him angrily and sucked his teeth. "If that's so, then she may stay at my manor," Ciel muttered and took a sip of tea. When did he get that? I thought confused.

My eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? I can go there?!" I asked with stars in my eyes. "She'll have the utmost protection there. I highly doubt that he'll think of coming there," Ciel offered and clasped his hands together as his elbows rested on his knees.

Adrian let out a string of giggles. "Little lord, are you sure you can handle her? She is a handful," he laughed. I frowned at him. "I am not," I pouted.

"Is that a deal Undertaker?" Ciel pressed. There was a moment of pregnant silence and I waited for his answer. I would go either way, so I guess it didn't matter.

He let out a side and rubbed his eyes from underneath his fringe. "I suppose so. More safer than you staying here," he said. I grinned broadly and gave him a small hug. I shrugged after I pulled away. "I was probably going either way," I said.

"I know that," Adrian sighed. "We have to make preparations then. What should we tell her family?" Ciel asked.

My smile turned into a frown very quickly. "I forgot about that," I mumbled and sunk into the couch slowly, like they do in anime. "Can't we just leave?" Ron asked.

Grell shook his head and flipped his red tresses over his shoulder. "I don't think that'll be so smart. If she just randomly disappears, it'll bring suspicion. I think she should leave in a few days" he said.

My thoughts turned to what would hen in six days. I held a picture in my hands and looked at it. That day seemed like it was so far away. The way it looked, he was up on the roof.

The thought of him being in there, without me even seeing him...he could be practically anywhere right now. I glanced around the room quickly, almost expecting to see him somewhere. My eyes stayed at the window until I saw his face. I gasped softly and felt myself getting sick.

"Love?" Adrian asked. His hand landed on my back and I flinched at it. He jerked it away confused and watched as I got up slowly.

"I'm going in the room," I muttered and made my way to my bed. I quickly changed into a large T-shirt and pajama shorts and covered myself up to my chin.

The door creaked open and the bed dipped on one side. Nails raked through my hair softly. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

My throat tightened and my eyes burned behind my lids. There was shuffling in the room before the covers lifted and a familiar warmth enveloped my body from behind. Adrian's body cradled mine and he pressed my back to his chest, intertwining our hands.

I started to cry on his arm, feeling my body shake with each sob. He pressed his chin into my neck and rubbed my hair slowly. "It's alright. We'll get through this together," he murmured and wiped my eyes dry.

"I don't *hic* understand why...he can't just...leave me alone!" I sobbed, sniffling in between words. "I was good with him, I was...I don't know why *hic* he's always following me."

"I don't know...maybe I did *hic* something wrong," I cried. Adrian turned me so I could see him. Though his fringe was down, I could tell he looked depressed too. "You did nothing wrong. If you think, had you not dated him, we would never had met," he said, touching our foreheads together.

"Am I doing something wrong Adrian?" I asked. "I don't know if you'll snap like he did..*hic* I'm just wondering. Tell me so I can change for you...I'll do anything to make you *hic* happy," I muttered.

He let out small giggles and looked down to me. "Ah, my Love. You're always thinking of other people before yourself. You're already to perfect for me, and I would never 'snap' towards you," he let out a sigh.

"I've already promised you that I'll never hurt you didn't I? I love you too much to do that," he whispered and kissed my nose. I sighed and put my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his sides. I wasn't surprised when they didn't go all the way around, but when his did to my sides.

"I love you Adrian," I muttered into his chest before letting sleep take over. "And I to you Michelle," he said into my hair.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm really sleepy, and I had to get this one out. It's more of a filler chapter. The next one will fast forward to the 6th day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! *dodges various thrown things* Hehehe, sorry for that. I had a case of writers block, hopefully that was the last (I wouldn't count on it) Not much to say...sorry for the late update. I've really been trying hard with this chapter, hopefully i should get the next two out in a few weeks, no promises ;). But anyways, since school's out, ill probably be working on Paper Boats, my old KakashixOC fic i did like 3 chapters, but took it down. ill be starting ALL OVER on that one, so erase all of what you read XDD. I may also make a Kyo Kara Maoh fic with GunterxOC. I'll make it so im putting myself in it, hes mah hubby x/x**

XXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Before Liam Comes...

"Do you have everything packed yet?" A scratchy voice called from the doorway. I yelled and jumped, throwing my shirt on the floor.

I frowned at Adrian who was giggling from somewhere in the room. "Can you not do that? I swear, one day you'll give me a heart attack," I sighed and picked up my shirt from the floor. More laughs were heard before I finally threw the shirt in my bag, and turned around the room, looking for him. I made an agitated noise in the back of my throat when I didn't see him and put my hands on my hips "Adrian," I growled. His maniac laughs sounded through my room until arms suddenly came behind me and he poked my cheek. I screamed again and slapped his hands away as he bawled in laughter on the floor. "That's not funny! Go scare someone else like Grell!" I yelled at him. Drool came out the side of his mouth as he shook with each laugh. A lamp fell off my dresser and fell on the floor with a thud. He looked up at my pouting face with a grin and pulled me down on top of him.

"Hehehe~ I love it when you make that face," he giggled and rubbed his nose against my cheek. "What face?" I asked. "That adorable one of yours of course," he said, poking my cheek with his long nail. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"It's just my face-"

"And it's adorable when you pout," he grinned and kissed me. He wrapped his hand in my hair and pressed our lips closer together. He sat up, and moved me to sit on his lap with my legs around his waist. His tongue slithered it's way from my lip to inside my mouth and gently played with mine. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away, breathing heavily. "I-I don't like this p-position," I panted with a red face. He rubbed my back and tilted his head to the side, his fringe parting to show one of his glowing eyes.

(LEMON WARNING!)

"Why is that?" He asked with a smirk, but I could tell he already knew why and began to rub himself against me. I gasped and put my head on his chest as he kept on. "T-That's why...I c-can feel you under m-me...ah!" I moaned as he stroked himself against my front and slipped his hand into my pants.

"Oh? Then would...this position suffice?" He whispered huskily in his accent and put us on the bed while flipping our bodies over so he was on top and my hands were bounded above my head with one of his larger ones.

I blushed and gasped when he continued to stroke himself against me slowly. "I won't go any farther than this, unless you tell me to," he said and kissed my neck. He sucked on a piece on skin and bit it, looking at me for any signs of pain.

I let out an airy breath and arched my back when he grinded his hips hard against me. He made large, dark bruises all over my neck and moved his hand down to my chest. I didn't even notice he had taken off my shirt until he unclasped my bra and kissed me again.

He held one of my breasts in his hand and molded it. His mouth latched onto it and began to suck on one, while pinching and massaging the other. He switched and licked both of them, taking them out with a "pop!" sound.

He brushed his fringe back and looked at me as he hesitatingly began to slip down my pants and threw them on the floor. He rubbed his finger up and down my entrance through my underwear and grew a smirk. He slipped them off and twirled them around his finger. "These are already sopping wet Dearie," he chuckled darkly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked in my ear, sending positive shivers through my body.

I moaned as his fingers moved up and down me, before pinching my rose bud softly. I jerked and saw him move down me and lick. I gasped and gripped the sheets as he pushed his tongue inside me.

I let out a high pitched squeal as he sucked on my button and put in one of his digits. He moved it in and out of me gently, and added in another finger. "A-Adrian," I moaned, arching my back.

He smirked and started to thrust his fingers slowly, watching my expressions. My breathing became high pitched and I felt a familiars feeling in the pits of my stomach. "Ah! A-Adrian...I-I'm..." I trailed off as he started to thrust them faster into me and suck harder.

I gripped a handful of his hair and cried out as I came. I felt his tongue move against my button faster and I came again, loosing all senses. A kiss from him brought me back, and I wasn't going to question what that tangy flavor on his tongue was.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked after we parted. I put my arms over his shoulders and kissed his neck, a silent way of saying yes. I felt something large press against me, before going in all the way. I gasped and scratched his back, seeing him wince a little.

"Michelle! Are you finished pack-"

My eyes widened and Adrian froze his movements as we looked up and saw Ciel standing in the doorway with a red face. He let out a loud girlish scream and swayed to the side before running out the door. I heard Grell's chainsaw and Ronald's lawnmower come closer.

Soon, everyone was in the room, red faced, nosebleeds everywhere. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled when they all froze. I threw a pillow at them and sighed in embarrassment when they all finally left.

I buried my face in Adrian's rumbling chest with a fuming face. I smacked his arm with a frown. "That is not funny!" I yelled at him and felt him gently slide out of me, and cradled me. "But it is!" He sang. "I haven't laughed like this in a while!" He said before breaking out into more laughs and giggles.

I pouted at him again and went to get up to finish packing. A scarred hand reached and pulled me back. "What are you doing?" Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him confused. "I gotta finish packing," I said and pointed to my bag.

"Don't we have to finish where we left off?" He asked, sucking on my neck. Something hard and long was pressed against the inside of my thigh, and I blushed in embarrassment. "B-But they just c-came in here!" I whimpered as he rubbed himself against me.

"So? They already know what we're doing. Shall we continue my little vixen?" he whispered. "B-But Adrian-" I was cut off by the feeling of him thrust his hips.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the living room...

Everyone sat down on the couches, listening awkwardly to Michelle's high pitched moans and cries, along with the sound of creaking and thumps.

Ciel sat red faced on a chair and tried to pretend that he wasn't hearing what he was hearing. Sebastian eventually handed him Pahu's earmuffs from the cabinet to put on. Grell sighed and turned to face the direction where the noises were coming from.

"They can't do that more quietly?!" He yelled tiredly. "They've been going on it for half an hour now!"

"I didn't know Michelle was a screamer," Ronald said with a smirk and laugh.

"Oh Bassie! I would love for you to make me cry out like that in ecstasy! Let's go to my room alright?" He said with a wink and tried to drag the butler up the stairs. The action made him fall into the wall, creating a large hole.

"She's gonna make you pay for that hole you know right?"

Michelle's cries became louder and louder as she called his name. "A-Adrian! N-No! N-Not that p-position! Ah!" She cried. Ronald's face blew up with heat and he put his face in his hands and shook his head. There was a loud scream of pleasure mixed with a grunt and then nothing else.

Sebastian took off the earmuffs and out them back into the cabinet. "That did absolutely nothing Sebastian," Ciel glared. Sebastian gave a slight bow. "My apologies young master. I just thought that it would at least muffle the noises a bit."

After a few minutes the stairs started to creak, signaling that someone was coming downstairs. Undertaker popped up and went tone kitchen without saying much of anything, except for a small hum. The reached into the medicine cabinet and got out some pain pills, and the ones for period cramps, along with a glass of orange juice.

"You're seriously just going to walk back up there and act like nothing happened?" Ciel yelled angrily with a red face. Undertaker giggled and turned to him.

"Well, what's there to say? She's quite the screamer isn't she?" He laughed and walked back up the stairs. "Little Earl, you may want to postpone your trip with her. She may not be able to walk for a while~ hihihihihi," he sang and disappeared up the stairs.

"What the hell?! What did he do to her?!"

"I wish Bassie would make love to me like that! All the way to where I would be paralyzed!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked after I finished packing the rest of my stuff. I shoved snacks into my pockets and heard someone sigh.

"We have food at my mansion," Ciel said as he and Sebastian stood in the middle of the room.

I shrugged and continued to stuff my pockets. "Well, you guys don't have snacks there, you have to make it," I said back and stood next beside the Earl.

"Alright. C'mon, vámonos. Everybody let's go. Come on, let's get to it. I know that we can do it. Where are we going? To the little Earl's mansion! Where are we-"

"Shut up! That song is excruciatingly annoying. We listen to that every time Pahu comes over here," Ciel groaned. I rolled my eyes and waited to leave.

I looked around, looking for Adrian who was nowhere in sight. "Wait, where's Adrian? I thought he was coming with us?" I asked. Grell piped up nervously and pressed his fingers together. "W-Well um you see, he-"

"The old man went to go and tell Mae that you were leaving," Ronald said quickly. I raised my eyebrows. "I already told Mae and Mom that. Seriously though, where is he? He's been away and distant for a while now that I think of it," I muttered confused.

When I had woken up after we had made love, Adrian wasn't even there, which was something I thought he wouldn't do. He did leave me a note that said he would be back, but h didn't say what he was doing or where he was. This made me a little nervous.

"Undertaker went somewhere for a while. I'm sure he'll be back momentarily," Sebastian chimed in. I looked at the two reapers who seemed skittish skeptically. "Whatever. I'll just ask him later," I muttered.

"We are leaving. Come now Michelle," Ciel barked. I rolled my eyes and went with them to in front of the door. "Young master, please close your eyes. You as well Michelle," he said and held Ciel bridal style despite his protests. I settled with just holding onto his sleeve instead.

I felt the ground beneath us disappear, and I got that feeling where we were up in the air. My stomach dropped and I squeezed my eyes closer tighter, waiting for it to be over. It went quiet, and I grew uneasy. My eyes opened just a little but a large gloved hand slapped themselves over then before I could see. "Keep them closed," Sebastian hissed.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and waited. After a few more seconds, the sound of wind passed my ears and I waited for Sebastian's hand to leave my eyes. Our feet touched the ground and Sebastian's hand left my face. My eyes cracked open and bulged out of my skull. "This is your house? What the freak? When I was 13 I lived in a tent outside!" I said angrily.

Ciel gave me a smirk and went up the stairs to his room I guessed. This house..no, this mansion was huge as crap! I mean, only 6 people lived here, not counting Pluto, and it looked like a whole family of generations or something could live here!

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but his house is gigantic. Sebastian began to show me the main parts of the house that I would need to know about while I was living here. He showed me the dining room, the kitchen, Ciel's room and his office, the ballroom, the garden, all the servant's rooms, and his room too.

When we got outside his door, of course he teased me by telling me that things could progress if I wanted it to. I'm pretty sure I lowered his self-esteem just a little bit. I fought back a blush and gripped the thing in between his legs in my hand. He jumped and his eyes flashed before a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Nah, you know, I'm pretty sure my pet dog was bigger than you. And he was what? A Chihuahua?" I said. His face paled slightly and he grew a tick mark on his temple. "What is that? A toothpick? No, what's the word? A...a...a mini sausage?" I walked away from him, still saying things to make him feel bad.

When I was out of earshot, I covered my mouth and started laughing. "Oh my gosh, I got him good!" I laughed. I turned the corner and bumped into a figure. "Oops, sorry," I apologized. I looked up and saw Tanaka there with a warm smile on his face.

"No need for apologies. You must the our guest here correct? Miss Michelle I presume?" He asked in a cracked voice. "Yeah, but Michelle is fine. I'm not really too familiar with stuff like Ms. or Mr," I said. We stood there for a while and my inner otaku was about to come out. "Hey, can I uh, ask you something?" I started, shifting my weight on my other foot.

He nodded his head and turned his back and began walking, motioning me to follow him. He led me to towards the kitchen and took out a large pot of stew and took out tea packets. "Of course. Ask me anything," he answered and let the food and drinks start to warm up.

He sat down in the chair near me and smiled warmly at me again. I suppress squeal and took a fee calming breaths. "Can I...can I hug you? I mean, it's okay if I can't, it's just that where I come from, you're kinda famous, and I just want to, but I understand if-"

Tanaka cut me off my wrapping his arms around my frame and squeezing me lightly. The scent of tea and sandalwood flew in my nose and I grew warm. I smiled myself and hugged him back. Oh my gosh, I'm hugging Tanaka! Seven down on my Otaku To Do List! All I have to do is meet Pluto, blow something with Bard, break something with Mey-Rin and so much more! Wow, he's really squishy too, I thought and poked his side, watching as steam began to come out of his body and he returned to his chino form, saying "HoHoHo," and sipped from his little cup.

I sighed and looked at the pot he had started to heat up with a reasonable amount in it, just in case if I wanted thirds, (which I probably would want.) I looked through the cabinets and drawers and looked for the bowls. A bigger hand easily reached up and opened a cabinet I was trying to reach and got me a medium sized bowl.

"Oh, thanks," I said, turning to see who it was. Bard gave me a smile and I wondered how the cigarette stayed in his mouth. "Aren't you Lady Michelle?" Bard asked when he recognized me. I nodded my head. "Just minus the 'Lady' part," I said with a smile. He smiled back a little too long and had a small blush forming on his cheeks.

I sweat dropped and gently tugged on the bowl to get his attention. His blue eyes regained focus and he blushed again. 'U-Uh, y-yes?" He stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "The bowl." It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "What bowl?"

"The bowl for my soup."

He looked down at his hands and saw the white bowl still in his hands. "Oh! The bowl? R-Right! Would you like for me to get you some stew? Mr. Sebastian made of," he said, heading towards the pot.

"I can actually do that," I said, reaching out for it. "Oh no, I insist," he said with a smile. I shrugged and sat down lazily at the small table and waited for him. He had two bowls instead of one and placed one down in front of me. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Would you mind if I sat here and ate with you?" He asked. I shrugged and gestured towards the seat in front of me. "So, where're you from?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and my inner self let out a sigh that he wanted to talk. "America. I'm from Maryland, one of the colonies," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty dark to be from there."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, blowing the bowl of hot soup. "I'm a native there," I said, staring at him as I drank the broth from the soup. "Oh. You mean those savages that were there?" Bard asked, his cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

My eyebrow twitched at the name he used. "We weren't savages. We are people, thank you very much," I practically growled at him. "Yeah but-"

"I'm done eating. Thanks for insulting me and my heritage pale one. I'll see you around," I muttered, pissed off of what he said. He sat there with this dumfounded look on his face as I walked out. I heard him sigh after I shut the door and started walking around the mansion. I started thinking as I wandered throughout the house.

I word where Adrian is...he's been pretty distant lately. Why did he want to do that this morning, and then leave so soon after? I thought to myself. He even smells weird. Like he's been around fish in the hot sun all day. I shrugged and kept walking. He is a mortician. Its probably just the smell of death on him. I'll just talk to him the next time I see him, which will be in a bout two days.

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my brown dreads. Two more days until he gets here. I'm sure Adrian will protect me. I wonder how Pahu's doing. I already miss her, I thought to myself with a small frown.

I leaned up against the wall and looked at the table next to me. Something shiny caught my eye, and when I pushed the vase with roses upwards and saw a small stash of different candy. I let out a small giggle at the thought of Ciel hiding candy for himself. I picked up one that looked like chocolate and took a bite.

"Not bad," I said to myself and grabbed the same one. My stomach started to quiver and I held it with one hand uneasily. My jaw shook and bile rose up in my throat.

I shot up and ran around the house, desperately looking for a toilet. Unable to hold it in anymore, I opened the door to the kitchen, and threw up in the trash. A gloved hand patted my back and rubbed it in circles in efforts of soothing me.

When I finished, I looked upwards and saw Sebastian with a fake smile on his face. "Next time, do find the restroom if you feel nauseous," he said.

My eyebrows crinkled together in annoyance. I was about to say something when I threw up again in the trash.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Michelle, the young master wishes to see you in his office immediately," Sebastian called. I looked up from stuffing my face in the soufflé I found. I grinned and wiped my mouth on my sleeve, swallowing the rest of the creamy sweet and followed him out the door.

"Ciel? You wanted to see me?" I asked, walking in his office and sitting down on his desk. His eyebrow twitched at me and he huffed out a sigh. "How many times have I told you not to sit on my desk?" He asked irritated.

I shrugged and scratched my head. "How many times have I not listened?" I said with a smirk. He glared at me with a frown. I put my hands in the air and sat crisscrossed on the seat in front of him.

"Let's get straight to business. We are going to have a ball tonight. Lots of people who are my partners is business will be here. I'd appreciate it if you would pose as one of my servants."

I shrugged and stretched my legs. "Yeah. I'm fine with that. Is there gonna be food?" I asked with a glint in my eyes. Ciel pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Yes Michelle. There will be food. Lots of it in fact." My lips turned up into a grin and I slapped my hands on my knees, standing up.

"Whelp, as long as there's food, I'll be there," I said and headed towards the door. "Michelle. You are going to be a servant. Of course, you must be in uniform," Sebastian said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. I frowned and backed up away from him. "Sebastian, don't come any closer! Where did you get that corset from?! STAY! BE A GOOD DOGGO AND STAY! AAAAAA CIEL HELP MEEE!" I yelled as the demon butler started to chase me around the mansion. I tried my best not to turn around, and focused ahead of me.

i nearly tripped over the table that was in front of me and hissed when the corner of it scraped against my side. i ran down the stairs and ended up jumping down the railing onto the floor. i yelled again as i passed Mey-Rin and Finny. "SEBASTIAN WE ARE NOT COSPLAYING FOR UNCHARTED STAHP IT!" I found a room and shut the door, locking it and pressing my head against the door frame, out of breath. "Well, i was expecting for this chase to go on a little while longer, but, you've just made my job a little easier."

i froze and mentally slapped myself. This is Sebastian's room you idiot! i scolded myself. i turned around and crossed my arms round my chest. "I'm not wearing that Sebastian. And if you so much as take one more step closer to me, I'll call Adrian on your demonic butt," i threatened. he smirked at me and held the corset up again, lifting his foot up and pressing it on the ground again, walking towards me.

"ADRIAN!" I called with a smirk rivaling his. he instantly took several steps backwards when a small puff of air appeared in front of me. A few strands of silver hair got in my face and i brushed them away. "Yesss Little Mousey~?" Adrian cooed with his signature maniac giggles and grin. his fringe was covering his face, but i could see the glint of them through his hair. I pointed behind him. "Sebastian is trying to put a corset on me!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest, seeing Sebastian give me a small glare before Adrian turned around. "Hihihihihi~ why is that Mr. Butler?" he laughed and pulled me to his side with a wide grin.

"With her being a servant of the Phantomhive household for the time being, my master has arranged a ball for tonight. We've decided that she will pose as a maid during it, and by doing so, she must wear a corset," Sebastian replied coolly. I rolled my eyes and glared at the corset dangling from his hands. Adrian took a step further and snatched it from his hands, inspecting it with his covered eyes. "I think I can handle this from here on Mr. Butler. You can leave for now, hihihihihihihi~" he laughed and shooed Sebastian out of the room.

Sebastian turned his head around before shutting the door and said, "Please, do refrain from any intercourse in here while I'm gone. It's very improper for the young lord to hear such...high pitched screaming in the middle of the day." and with that smug look on his face aimed towards me, he closed the door.

Adrian burst out laughing and fell on the floor, clutching his sides as drool came out of the side of his mouth. i hid my face in my hands and rubbed my neck in a few spots where i knew large hickeys were. I let out a sigh afterwards and flopped down on Adrian's lap, after he had sat down on the bed.

"I've seen how people put on corsets. they don't look like a lot of fun..." I trailed off, rolling off of his legs and onto the bed face first. Adrian's creepy laugh that I've come to love sounded throughout the room before his hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up effortlessly and back onto his lap. "Hihihihihihiiiii~ do you still want to do it Mousey?" he giggled. I could see a small flash of his eyes from under his thick curtain of hair and i blushed. _Dang it Michelle! Stop blushing all the time you're around him!_ I thought to myself

"D-Didn't Sebastian just tell us not to?" I could see his devious smirk on his face, which gave me shivers. "PLUS! Ahem...I'm still uh...tired from earlier! Yeah, whew, still sore!" I partially lied and flew off his lap and towards the nearest wall.

Bad move Michelle.

In a flash of black and grey, Undertaker was hovering over me with an ear splitting grin. "Oh deary...I wasn't talking about that. I meant the corset! but if you want to..." he murmured, trailing small kisses down my jawline and neck. I shivered again, turning my head so he had better access. There was the sound of tearing and a sudden breeze on my chest. I looked down and saw Adrian's long nail almost completely though my shirt and bra. I squealed loudly and rushed to cover myself up, but was stopped when his hands pinned down mine to the wall. He brushed his hair back so he had a better view and grinned at my bare chest. I could feel the tips of my ears staring to get hot along with my face. His mouth didn't make any contact with my skin, but his hands sure did.

"Since I know how loud you can be, this is as far as I'm going okay?" he whispered in my ear, sending more rows of chills all over my body. I gave him a small nod and stood on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. He held my head with his hand and deepened it, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

My mind was in bliss and I felt his arms wrap around my waist in what I thought was a hug. I was sadly mistaken when the air was squeezed out of my lungs. "GAH!" I coughed and gasped for air, looking down and seeing Adrian pulling the strings of the corset (that had magically appeared) tight with a grin. "Hehehehe! Just a little more to go!" he laughed crazily and pulled it tighter. I reached out for his cloak and his his arms, gripping it as tight as I could as air let my lungs, leaving me wheezing for it. I let out loud pants that sort of sounded like his name. (A/N Just picture them in the corset scene XD)

"A-Adrian...w-wait," I whispered hoarsely as he tightened it to what felt like he had broken my rib cages. he tied them up into a bow and stepped back to look at me. he had a small frown on his face and did something before kissing my head and grinning. "Well, my work here is done. Call again if you need me Love, hehehehe!" he laughed and with a small spin, he was gone.

I huffed and looked down at the terrible thing that he had trickily put on me. I saw how the corset was lowered and the millions of small love bites were veery noticeable. I fixed it just as Sebastian came in and helped me put on the rest. "Michelle, didn't I tell the both of you no sexual intercourse?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. I took a quick look downwards and saw how the marks weren't noticeable.

"What do you mean?"

"The young lord heard your moans yet again."

My eyes widened and I heard the door shut and a devilish grin appeared on my face, one that could rival Adrian's.

"Ooohhoooo...oh, you're gonna get it Adrian...always teasing me...you're gonna get it...hihihihihhi~"


	17. Chapter 17

Ayoooooooo. This chapter goes out to Elactrodite for some of the parts in this story! Thanks for your ideas, they helped with this chapter!

* * *

Mey Rin and I were passing around (that word that means small food on plates I can't remember how it's spelled) to the guests, and soon I spotted Adrian. He thinks he can just tease me an get away with it like that! Well he's got another thing coming! I thought with a grin. He was bothering Ciel as usual, invading his personal space.

I walked past him and to Sebastian who was standing behind Ciel and I made conversation with him, trying not to squirm under the hard glares Adrian was giving us. As I passed him and Ciel I offered Ciel some of the food on the platter and ignored Adrian. I saw his mouth turn down in a slight frown and watched me leave.

I stood by Bard at the back and we watched the ball go on. "Hey Bard, do you know how to dance?" I asked him. His eyebrow raised and he turned to look at the crowd. "Yeah I know the ballroom," he said quizzically. "Well can you teach me?"

He turned to me fully confused. "You aren't gonna ask the mortician? Aren't you two together or something?" He asked, pointing a finger towards Adrian who had a blank look on his face. "Well yeah but I'm trying to make him jealous. It was just a yes or no question," I muttered.

I saw him shrug and throw away his cigarette, taking my hand in his large one and leading me to a non occupied part in the ballroom. "Just make sure I'm not getting injured afterwards," he mumbled. "I'd prefer it if my body didn't go to his morgue." I grinned and nodded. He straightened his back, making him about a foot taller than me. 'Why is everyone so tall?! I'm not short seriously!' I mentally screamed.

"Put your hand on my shoulder like this," he said, grabbing my hand and placing it on his left shoulder. He put his hand on my waist and told me I could put my feet on top of his. "And you just, go with the music," he said and and swept me across the floor. My maid dress was swirling all around us and I let out a small giggle, which Bard chuckled at.

"So why do you want to make him jealous eh? Was he with someone else?" Bardroy asked, trying to break the silence. I pouted lightly and looked away. "It's just a little bit of revenge. He's always teasing me, and I thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine you know?" He nodded his head in understanding and looked down at me.

"Not to be rude, but you're pretty short," he said with a laugh. My face heated up in embarrassment and I pouted. "I'm not short! Everyone else is just freakishly tall," I said. He laughed and stepped away when the music ended. "Well, I guess I better get going. The mortician is heading this way, and he does not look very happy with us," Bard whispered in my ear.

I moved my eyes to look at the direction of Adrian and I almost shit myself. He was actually scaring me with the look on his face. That look probably beat all the other "death stares" in seconds. He made his way over to me quickly when Bard moved away and grabbed my wrist.

"What was that?" He growled at me after moving us to a secluded corner. I puffed out my cheeks and looked towards the ballroom. "I don't know what you mean," I said.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb."

"I don't get why you're so mad. I wanted to learn how to dance, so I asked Bard. Is that such a bad thing?" I said with a teasing smile. His lips moved down into a frown and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that they were gleaming.

"I have more experience with dances that he does. Why didn't you come to me?"

I looked at his saddened face and I gave him a hug. "Aww you looked so sad! I just wanted to make you jealous, and it worked!" I laughed. He pulled away to look at me with a quizzical face. "I wasn't jealous," he said.

I poked his chest with my pointer finger and smirked again. "Yessss you were~. You got sooo jelly that you looked like you were gonna explode!" I teased him. His arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"I was not."

"You were too! And I accomplished my goal~," I sang, skipping back over to the dinning room. He stayed nearby me and acted like he was eating the food on the platter. "Sebastian told me you threw up today," he murmured, looking at me concerned.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I did. I think it was because of the candy I found in Ciel's hidden stash," I said, dismissing his worries. "I think it might be something else," he said with a small smile. My eyebrow raised and I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean something else?"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I have to go, but I'll see you later love," he said and gave me a small hug. "Um, okay then. See you later Adrian," I answered back confused by his sudden change of attitude.

* * *

Time flew past excruciatingly slowly and after a few more hours, the ball was finally over. "Thank god! My feet are killing me!" I groaned and sat down on a chair after the last guest left. I stood up and started walking towards the exit, but a tall black shadow stood in front of me. "And where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "To my room, where else would I be going?" He started to walk forwards, which made me walk backwards instinctively. "Today, you are a servant. And the servants have the task of cleaning things up," he said with the world's fakest smile ever. "But don't I get the guest pass for cleaning?" I said with hope.

"Not at all. The young master has sent specific instructions for you to assist in cleaning," he said. My eye twitched and I mentally cursed the short Earl. An idea popped into my head and I held back a smirk. "Fiine~ I'll help," I dragged and turned away, hiding my smirk.

As soon as Sebastian was far away enough, I sprinted towards the door and ran out the manor, but forgot the one part where there were stairs and ended up falling face forwards towards the ground. I tried turning so I wouldn't fall face first, but I wouldn't make it in time. I let out a scream and prepared for impact, but it never came. Someone had caught me and held me in their arms.

I had thought it was Sebastian but the color drained directly out of my face when I looked up to see who it was. Blue eyes peered down at me with a maniac grin. "Hello Michelle. It's great to see you again isn't it?" The man said and sat me on my feet.

Liam...

I felt as if I would pass out on the spot. I took a few shaky steps backwards and almost ran into the house, but his hand lurched out and grabbed my arm. "Now now, I just got you back and you're already trying to leave me?" He asked in a sickening voice that I had once thought was attractive. Just what had I seen in this guy?! I opened my mouth, ready to let out a blood curdling scream. His clammy and calloused hand slapped over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"A-A-A~. We wouldn't want for the young Earl to hear us now would we?" Liam asked in a sickening sweet voice. Fear and worry were evident in my eyes and face, and I was sure that he could hear my hear pounding out of my chest.

To my luck, the manor's door opened up and revealed Ciel with Sebastian in tow.

"What is going on here?" Ciel shouted, seeing the predicament i was in. His shocked and worried face turned into a knowing smirk.

"I presume you must be Liam then, am i correct?" he asked and stepped down towards us. Liam gave him a smirk too and held me tightly against his body. "Nice to meet you again, Young Earl," he said, looking him up and down. "I haven't seen you since...well, let's just say it's been a while," he said, not finishing his sentence. Ciel's eye narrowed dangerously and glared sharply at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Liam's mouth stretched out into an earsplitting grin before he answered. "I merely wanted to send a message to a certain someone who has been touching things that don't belong to him," he said, his grin now turned into a deep frown. He pulled my face close up to his and sneered. "I have no idea what he sees in a whore like yourself. You disgusting piece of shit. It'll only be a short time until my idiotic brother leaves you. Just like everyone else in your life has," he spat, slapping me on my face harshly and sent me spiraling to the ground. Sebastian luckily caught me before i could fall hard on the ground for the second time that day.

"B-Brother?" I shakily asked.

He tilted his head to the side dangerously, causing some of his curly hair to fall down the side of his face. "oh dear, he hasn't told you yet? My my, it just makes you think doesn't it? Just what else is he hiding from you all?" he teased, moving so he was propped up against a nearby tree. "Nontheless, I have simply come to deliver a message to a fellow relative of mine. I figure we all know who it is now...so be sure to tell him that i will be back to settle things properly. And I expect what is mine to be returned in due time," he finished, and with that he simply disappeared in thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel yelled in outrage and came over to us.

"He-He's his..." I started to hyperventilate before I eventually passed out in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

Third POV

The trio had hurriedly made their way over to Undertaker's parlor, not even taking their time to call for a carriage, they simply took their ride on Sebastian. Once they made it in front of his shop, they made no hesitation to wait and barged into the dark, drab shop. "UNDERTAKER!" Ciel shouted, looking through the shop. He had gone no further than the entrance to the shop, and now, in his fit of rage, even the sight of the jars and who knows what was in there didn't faze him. He was on a mission.

When he and his butler had searched the place clean, they realized that the mortician wasn't there. So they chose the next two logical places, the cemetery and Michelle's house. The latter he wasn't there, so they made their way to the portal into the next world. Ciel had followed Michelle's raging form into the living room where sure enough Adrian was standing tiredly against the door frame, rubbing his face.

He turned around in confusion and shock when he saw her standing there and his face quickly went from confusion and shock, to happiness, then the slight fear when his love stalked towards him angrily and slapped him right across his face, sending his head to the side.

"HE'S YOUR FUCKING BROTHER?!" She roared outraged. The deserted reaper's eyes widened at this and he held his stinging cheek in his hand. "What?" he asked.

"Don't you what me! You knew all along didn't you?! You knew and you kept your fucking mouth shut!" She yelled, throwing a fist towards his stomach which he grabbed before impact. "Michelle, what are you talking about?" He asked, while trying to block all of her punches and kicks, but missed one that was aimed straight at his crotch. He let out a groan and fell to his knees, hunched over on the ground.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't you play dumb with me!" She screeched, aiming to throw another punch at him, but his large hand stopped it and he looked into her misty eyes and stood up to look at her. "Let me explain myself," he began, sorrow evident in his voice. She aimed to punch him again, but he grabbed her wrist yet again.

"Please," Adrian pressed.

* * *

Michelle's POV

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair stressed. "I knew he would do this. The truth is, he is my younger brother." By now, everyone had come to Michelle's house to hear his confession. "Why didn't you just tell us this before?!" I asked, or mostly yelled. I decided to sit as far away from him as possible, and decided to sit next to Grell instead. On the other couches were Ciel, Sebastian, and Ronald, while Adrian decided to stand up.

"Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

HEY GUYS WAZZUP. Has anyone started to watch Yuri on Ice? I freaking love that anime. I'm also starting to get into KPOP -~- I'm just gonna list some of them so that you guys can be happy too.

SEVENTEEN  
EXO  
MONSTA X  
BIGBANG  
BTS  
THAT ONE SONG CALLED YANGHWA BRIDGE THAT I FREAKING LOVE  
RED VELVET  
AOA  
TWICE  
AND LIKE A SHIT TON MORE

btw, don't worry. I'm working on the next part as we speak, and I'm determined to get his explanation and the fight scene out soon!

BR14503


End file.
